


[中文翻译] The Joy of Creation

by daisy_q



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 313后续, M/M, Will重生, 伪S4, 哑子!Will, 宠溺到爆的汉尼, 性探索, 慢热, 欲求不满!Will, 肉, 自信十足的薇薇, 自恋, 谋杀夫夫, 超现实, 食人
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 10,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_q/pseuds/daisy_q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>回溯－－抓挠着产道，蜷缩着爬回避风港－－充其量是为挽留安全和孤独感而做的无用功。别想了。Jack已经放弃了他。Alana也不再是那个好声好气的Alana，Beverly已然被切片保存。子宫早就被撕扯开来－－Will一手造成的。</em><br/> </p><p>  <em>Will爱死了活着的感觉。</em></p><p> </p><p>大西洋吞噬了曾经的Will Graham，Hannibal着手塑造一个全新的他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 浴血重生

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Joy of Creation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748453) by [FKAHerSweetness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAHerSweetness/pseuds/FKAHerSweetness). 
  * A translation of [The Joy of Creation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748453) by [FKAHerSweetness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAHerSweetness/pseuds/FKAHerSweetness). 



> 我和Annie合译的第一篇拔杯文～（Annie翻奇数章，我翻偶数章。）  
> 随缘那边不稳定，所以暂时都在这边和lofter更新。

 

海洋将他们倾吐而出。 Will 模糊地想着，这记忆如此飘渺仿佛不属于自己。 他在海滩上痛苦地扭动，喘息，喉管里溢出被恐惧浸透的呼啸，好像他仍在深海底。 不远处Hannibal用一只手半撑着身体坐起来，另一只手捂着身躯右侧。他凝视着Will, 神情平和静穆，双眼却欢悦明亮。Will仰起头，灰粉色的天幕下，晨曦如同荣光一般将Hannibal笼罩。他尖叫起来，高声持久，而Hannibal微笑了。

  
许久之后，他说：

  
“你如此鲜活，如此生机蓬勃却又仍无法挣脱创痛，就好像我们的命运仍被攥在海洋手上。我很高兴看到你这样顽强，Will。

 

Will丝毫不感到顽强——起初他觉得病态，并且受伤。但也仅限于那刻，在一切即将重生之际。

  
*

  
Hannibal大概能从他身上闻到：对稳定的极度渴求。在把自己掷下悬崖之后，他急需某样足够结实的东西来握住，抓紧。而Hannibal，和昔日满足Will的全部诉求一样，早已准备好提供支援。他带领着仍在错乱地尖声哭泣的Will离开卵石遍布的海滩。大约两英里之外，高耸的悬崖矗立于波涛之上，注视着他们歪歪倒倒地走进低矮灌木中。在那前方是大片的树林。  
Will 任由Hannibal领着自己，反正他也不知道他们要去哪里，该去哪里，该做什么。这些问题漫无目的地在他脑海里漂游，不过是些不可测的小麻烦罢了。

  
而真正要紧的事情是：

  
他的脸火烧火燎地疼。

  
肩膀也一阵阵抽痛。

  
还能确定，海浪中他在一块礁石上狠狠撞到了脑袋。

  
刚刚从海里上岸的一小段时间内，他周身干净，水流洗掉了血迹，但现在所有伤口又开始流血，这使他看上去仿佛刚从产道中诞下：被红色浸润湿透，几近动弹不得。

  
Hannibal温柔地引领他穿过茂密的树丛，远离海洋的咸湿，远离大西洋海浪的鼓鸣，走向更深的，阳光难以穿透的树林。 Will绊倒了，Hannibal伸手扶住他。这支撑一定加剧了Hannibal的伤口，但他没有做声，只是坚定地看着前方，而Will直直地看着他。血从他前额的割伤流下，糊住了他的左眼。

  
他们在树丛中跋涉了多久？从黎明到白日，枝桠间的阳光变亮了，几缕光束照射到林间土地上。Will血淋淋的手抓着Hannibal的小臂，皮肤相贴之处温暖发热，有如被一个亚金色的气泡包裹。Will觉得就要走不动了，他试着拽住并告知Hannibal。就在这时，Hannibal突然停下脚步并把Will向后推了几步，用他结实的身躯将Will抵在一棵高大糖枫的树干上。

  
Hannibal说：“待在这里，等我回来。”

  
Will还在困惑，光线，声音，脚下的坚实土地——那里曾经是海水是空气……他弄不清发生了什么，但他知道，Hannibal要把他留在这里了，一个人。他靠着树干滑下去，粗粝的树痂硌着他的背。他发出一声无法辨识的哭喊，抓住Hannibal残破的灰色毛衣。

  
“待着，Will。”Hannibal离开了。

  
Will跌倒在地，视线变得模糊。他极力阻止自己呜咽出声，然而最终还是微弱地啜泣起来。他向着Hannibal消失的地方伸出手，一秒之前Hannibal还在那里，而现在他什么都抓不到了。

  
*

  
Will被一种气味猛然惊醒。尽管他迷迷糊糊地知道自己应该慢慢醒来，意识还是回归得太过迅疾以至于像是一场突袭。他从黑暗之中被猛掷到一个充满疼痛和朦胧光线的世界，还有那股气味，那铜锈味，他有印象，但不算熟悉。

  
他扯了一下脸上发疼的地方，结果受了一声训斥：“别乱动，Will。”Hannibal。在确实地看见他之前Will就已能确认。“放松，马上就处理好了。”

  
Will安静下来，陷进他正躺着的床里，让Hannibal缝合他脸上的伤口。凭触感他知道枕头是羽绒的，绿色的羊毛毯摊在他的大腿上。他被脱得只剩一件蓝色格子呢短裤。床的味道有一点难闻，但那并不是把他唤醒的味道。他的绿眼睛转向这木壁板房间的另一侧，壁钟之下，一个男人弓身坐在自己的暗红血泊中。那人魁梧邋遢，涨红的脸上扒着一圈蜷曲的白胡子，太阳穴上戳着一把黑白条纹柄的螺丝刀，细细的血流往下淌；卡其布料的裤裆处有暗黄的污迹。

  
Will的眼睛移回Hannibal。

  
Hannibal用蓝线完成缝合，再用一把小剪刀去掉线头。“我看到他时他就是那样。”他说，接着凝视着Will许久，然后他的眼角起了笑纹，嘴唇微微弯起。

  
Will微笑，那引起了痛感，然后他大笑，这回疼得钻心彻骨但他停不下来。他向后靠在枕头上笑得畅快淋漓。他感到畅快淋漓。Hannibal一直看着他，沉静而专注。Will的笑声是一种空洞的喘息，像一只被主人割断了声带的牧羊犬。

  
平静下来后，他抬起一只手轻柔地覆上脸颊，低头看向被刺中的肩膀。那里也被缝合了，线脚整齐利落，宛如一件礼物。他看不见自己的脸但他确信那伤口同样被处理得很好。他想问Hannibal是不是把Will做成了给自己的礼物，他想知道Hannibal是否有天会拆开他的外包装，他想知道自己是否因为疤痕变得丑陋而不配当份礼物。

  
“我大概会需要帮助才能缝合枪伤。”Hannibal说。他看上去像一株正在枯萎的植物。血色已从他的脸上褪去，他甚至不能笔挺地坐在床边的凳子上。Will点点头，几乎是迫不及待地，他伸手 去拿针线，同时想要向Hannibal道谢。

  
从喉咙里发出的仅仅是一点震颤的气流和一声崩断琴弦般的声响。  
Will轻轻地触碰自己的咽喉。

  
Hannibal将自己的手覆上Will的，露出一个微笑。这平息了一切将要产生的惊慌。“你不能说话了。”Hannibal说，半是询问，半是陈述。

  
Will摇摇头。

  
Hannibal点了点头，似乎毫不惊讶。Will希望自己也能如此平静，尽管他本来也没有多恐慌。他又做了次小尝试，他试着说：‘现在是11:13 AM，我在树林里，和Hannibal在一起，我的名字是Will Graham.’他发出的声音只勉强算得上恼人的噪音。

  
Hannibal似乎没有注意到他的尝试——他正脱掉他的毛衣，露出被悬崖岩壁磕得一片青肿的身躯。子弹弹孔看上去红肿发炎。Will凝视着Hannibal就好像他是一个奇迹，就好像他是超人。Hannibal递给他器具，又把床头柜上一瓶半空的威士忌拿给他。Will在枪伤处浇上棕色的酒液。Hannibal闭上眼睛，很久之后，他说：“我知道你的语气，Will，你说话的方式。我脑海里的回 响也改变了，它们有了你的音调；你尴尬或困惑时发音里细微的拖延，你戒备时声音的尖锐棱角。我听不到你，但我能听见你。”

  
Will将线穿过针孔，点点头。他想，如今这是唯一紧要的了。

  
Hannibal说：“是的，其它的都不重要。”

 

 


	2. 羽翼初丰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 搬运期间一天一更

Will对淋浴一事踌躇不定-大致是因为更多冲没过头的水流能唤起的回忆-但Hannibal对他如是吩咐，所以他最后还是照做了。出浴时，他皮肤泛粉，黑色卷发湿漉漉地贴在长满胡茬的面颊上，Will用手掌根部擦亮雾蒙蒙的浴镜。镜中人满带伤痕，眼袋沉沉地回望着他。皮肤下肌肉紧绷。他一副鼻青脸肿的落魄样。Jack和Molly八成会说他看起来糟透了，但在Will看来他从未如此英俊。

 

他对着眼看马上又要模糊起来的镜子，将手埋入发中向后理顺。他的黑发大体听话地配合，除了那么一小卷任性地耷拉着，搭在左额上。水汽使他原本蓬松的头发变得服帖，因而露出了什么东西。两点东西。微小的凸起，从他的头部两侧浮现。Will眯缝着眼看，又抹了把镜面，接着试探着举起手轻碰其中一点。坚固，却柔嫩如天鹅绒。角。

 

他眨几下眼，缓慢地左右扭动头部，换着角度观察。不过是又一次的幻觉，他揣测到，没怎么放心上。倘若这是梦境，至少是个美梦。

 

他套上从原宿主衣柜里弄来的肥大毛衣，出了浴室。洁净的黑色平角裤腰围几近他的两倍大，他用手拽着一边布料，踏入摆着床铺，沙发和壁炉的起居室。透过窗子，他看到木屋外环绕的树林在摇曳，再往上，是灰黑的天幕-刚过午后已昏沉。Hannibal比Will先洗的澡，此刻正端坐在地。他的衣着和Will的相仿，但在他高大的体型上合身得多。宿主粘滞的血腥味还在屋内逗留，但尸体已消失不见；一条血道蔓延向大衣衣柜，Will知道一定是Hannibal搬动了尸体。反正本来就不堪入目，眼不见心不烦。

 

Will一屁股坐到地上，用安好的那只手臂支撑自己。壁炉里的火苗在私语，噼啪作响。Will渴望着也发出点声音但终究没尝试。

 

Hannibal替他开了口。“Jack他们正蜂拥至悬崖区域。此刻，他在好奇我们是否存活，但主要还是庆幸于红龙之死。”

 

Will了解Jack对正义感的执念，他会想确认Hannibal的死，但Will也清楚Jack担心如果Hannibal _真_ 死了，那代表Will也一起丧了命。

 

“你确实死了，和我一起。”Hannibal轻声说。

 

那听起来真不错。他们已死。抑或，曾经的他们已不在。

 

“就那么几分钟。对我不过是复活罢了，而于你是重生。”火光在Hannibal脸上投射下道道深色阴影。他看似恶魔。当他抬眼对上Will时，目光里是深不见底的柔情爱意，Will觉得自己就要跌入其中，沉沦到底。“你确实是古寓言里的羔羊，不是吗？”

 

Will微微一笑，对方的比喻让他受宠若惊，但羊羔们可没长角。

 

“它们也没有獠牙，或是撕咬猎物的驱力。”Hannibal盘起腿来，一只手指了指Will。“你是求生本能，狂怒和抗性的混合体。”

 

Will点点头，自然地双膝跪地，手撑着身子前倾，注意着避开受伤的那侧脸，直到他的脑袋枕在Hannibal大腿上。他躺在地毯上舒展身肢，感受Hannibal的手指在他渐干的卷发间穿梭，过了好一会儿，Hannibal一定是以为Will睡着了，便停下了爱抚。Will张开眼，用头蹭了蹭对方静止的手，于是Hannibal又继续动作。

 

*

 

他们开着木屋主人的红色吉普，在死寂的夜里上路了。第一段车程由Hannibal来驾驶，尽管悠闲地倚坐在副驾驶位上让Will有几分自己派不上用场的感觉，但他想这就是Hannibal宠他的方式。两人都身负重伤，丧失了任何打斗机能，且正处在死局边缘，仿佛车边就是万丈深渊。即便如此，Will靠进椅背里，注视着满月下对方的侧颜，仿佛这是他们的蜜月。

 

狂野的风浪窜进敞篷吉普车内，刮起两人额前的头发。

 

头顶的繁星，那轮明月——让Will喉咙里升起难以名状的感觉，意图挣脱。一股想要嚎叫的冲动。

 

Hannibal的话语盖过风声传向他：“Will，Jack认为你大概死了。或者说，他是那样进行自我说服的。因为他清楚如果你还活着，那我们就是在一起。他想让我死。但他不愿意亲手解决掉你。在他想来，你直接死去比和我在一起要好得多，他也不必太受愧疚折磨。”

 

Will想着Jack会不会追捕他们。

 

“终有一天，”Hannibal说到，“但时间上我们已经占优，而他的疑虑和我们的笃定会为我们挣得更多时间。”他转头瞟了眼Will，一边眉毛挑起，嘴边带笑。

 

他们一路向北。除了寥寥几辆卡车和私家车偶尔行经，全程人烟稀少。有辆货车——白色，平庸——反向往南开。两车交行之际，Will感应到了异样，他眼看着货车在身后沿着绵长道路消失。是的，一阵熟悉的味道。车内有精神病患，那人身上染了血。Will没看到他的脸，但那感觉足够熟悉，从Hannibal平和的表情来看，他也一定感受到了。

 

他们在破晓前抵达了马萨诸塞州，Hannibal将车停靠在一家银行外，说是有保险箱存在里面，叫Will在吉普车里等着。他回来时，递给Will一个马尼拉信封，里面装着印有两人照片的两本护照。Hannibal的化名是：Chester Rip。而Will的则是：Cody Cat。

 

Will以他刚缝合的脸所能承受的最大笑容咧嘴看着Hannibal。

 

罗根机场的安检级别低到可笑——如果说Will真的笑得出声的话。他和Hannibal通过了昏昏欲睡的海关人员检测，忍受了会儿可有可无的搜身。到门边时，其中一人对Hannibal说了句：“Rip先生，祝您旅途愉快。”Will差点笑出眼泪。这将会是漫漫长途，但Will不在意，他想到要再次离开美国就激动不已。如今有高雅的Hannibal坐在他身旁，他已经不由自主地感觉精于世故了。Will的位置临窗；走道那侧，有对看似新婚的夫妻。他们身上有种喜结连理的容光焕发感，Will能轻松辨认出它是因为他和Hannibal也散发着同样的光晕。

 

*

 

Will为晚餐而来。他挺立着，身上是黑色系扣衫，衣袖捋到手肘，配了黑色长裤，头发向后梳起-只有一缕卷发吊在额前。在他浓密的黑发下，小角几乎不可见。Hannibal在过去的几小时里提起过它们，他的眼神无异于凡人瞥见了阿佛洛狄忒。赤裸的饥饿。崇敬。但为了当下手里的活，他很好地克制了这些感情。他还有承诺没有完成。

 

Will敲门，身体前倾。他的臂弯里夹着一瓶Grange Shiraz Magnum。他像哄婴儿一样抱着那瓶酒，看着公寓门打开。Bedelia站在门廊下，向来平静的面容被瞬间被恐惧扭曲。Will无法向她问好，但礼貌地露出个明朗的微笑，然后在她有机会摔上门前踏进屋内。

 

她扭头就跑，逃离起居室冲向门厅，浴衣在她身后拖地随行。金发从她先前别好的浴帽中胡乱散出。Will慵懒踱步而进，眼神只在她身上停留片刻。她跑到卧室时没能来得及发出尖叫。Will继续四处观望，注意着地砖的优雅造型。空气中溢满香水味，他辨不出是哪种。

 

“Annick Goutal Eau d’Hadrien（哈德良之水），”Hannibal说到。他从后面的房间里现身，抬着有气无力的Bedelia。在她脖子上，注射药液的位置有个淡淡的红印。Hannibal把她放到豪华的沙发上，俯身用鼻子在她颏下轻嗅。“她浑身都是那种味道。浓烈到熏人。”

 

他轻柔地把她的腿抬到亮黄色的坐垫上，在一旁坐下，示意Will加入他。Will把酒瓶放到咖啡桌上，走过去在靠近Bedelia脑袋的位置就坐。他低头看着她的脸，回想起他们的最后一次对话。

 

“ _但你……渴望他吗_ ？”

 

Will直到现在才逐渐理解那是什么样的一种渴望，它会发展到何种地步。就有如一块发酸或紧绷的肌肉，只有当它被按摩时才有解脱感。而只有疼痛的肌肉才能让那种感觉最大化。先是有痛觉。接着是压迫。紧随而来的是极乐。

 

他低垂下头，在她锁骨附近深吸一口气。闭上眼。Hannibal在沙发上挪了位，也靠向她。他们一同品味着：那味道在她耳后最清淡，在她腕上则最浓郁。Hannibal把她的左手抬起传给Will。Will则递给了Hannibal右手。他们就那样长时间保持着，让嗅腺浸润其中，直到Will的胃给出饥饿的讯息。

 

 


	3. 阿佛洛狄忒的情人

 确定Bedelia无法再逃跑之后，Will绕到房间的另一侧去开窗。他用力甩开窗扇，接着一时间失神于雅典的夜景。城市的灯火犹如坠落的繁星，铺着鹅卵石的路边排布着许多热闹的小商铺，人流涌动，有些行色匆匆，有些则慢慢悠悠。远处夜色里，黑色的山坡将矗立其上的帕特农神庙衬托得色调明亮。站在五层楼之上，他依旧感受到了这片土地深处传来的神秘气息。地中海特有的咸湿顺着海风流淌过整个城市，来到打开的窗前，给了Will一个潮润的拥抱。他深深地吸气，直到肺部胀痛为止。

 

唯一令他懊恼的是：处置完Bedelia后此地不宜久留，但他真的从未见过比这更美的地方。也许他可以在记忆宫殿中将整个雅典设作庭院。

 

“真是奢侈。”Hannibal说，但并没有靠近Will。Will扭头看向餐厅，那张橡木制的长桌已经被清理干净。“但我喜欢你贪心的样子，Will。现在，如果你方便话，请把餐桌布置一下，晚饭就要好了。”

 

Bedelia的咽喉随着急促的呼吸上下鼓动，双眼由于被注射了吗啡而失焦。然而，Will依旧认可她的美。Hannibal极有品味地为她选择衣着，那件长裙与垂在她胸口的项链相得益彰，几乎令人目眩神迷。她手中握着一把银叉，藏在桌下。Will不禁为这求生本能失笑。

 

Hannibal也注意到了她的企图，但出于礼貌没有点破。他坐到长桌的另一头，Bedelia的对面，而Will坐在他们之间，正对着那被蕉叶和黑莓装点得像是一份礼物的Kalula烤腿。托盘上还放着被切成两半的石榴，石榴籽在烛光中如红宝石般闪烁，石榴下摆着碎冰。这份盛宴是只供他和Hannibal享用的，Bedelia面前是一盘牡蛎，Hannibal说过要保持她的口感。

 

一刹之间，Will感到一丝嫉妒的刺痛。他很确定自己在惨不忍睹的厨艺摧残多年——加上Molly也是一场厨房灾难——之后，绝对远远不够格被做成一顿令人愉悦的晚宴。

 

Hannibal拿起刀叉，讽刺地打量着Will。

 

“我确信你很美味，Will。腌制常被用于僵硬的肉料，而你是一出子宫就能被新鲜食用的，就像Beluga鱼籽一样。

 

Will 没能成功地掩饰自己欣悦的笑容。他用明亮的绿眼睛凝视着Hannibal，而对方在切下腿肉并送入口中品尝的整个过程中都坚定地回望，与他目光交缠。

 

Bedelia开口时气声比往日更加明显，她问：“我合你们的口味吗？”

 

Will咬下一块肉，同时Hannibal回答道：“非常好。我为此已经等候多时，Bedelia。”

 

那味道的确精妙绝伦，纯粹，洁净，Will意识到这种味道不是来自某种临时添加的香料，而是被常年封存在Bedelia体内，慢慢弥散，等待着被食用。这令Will感到惊奇又赞叹，他又往嘴里多送了一些。

 

“你是不是一直都想……”Bedelia耳语道：“把我作为招待宴？”

 

Will慢慢咀嚼着，瞥着Hannibal。他同样想要这个问题的答案。

 

Hannibal看都不看Will一眼，不想给他自我满足的机会，然而满足感已然爬上Will的脸颊。Hannibal对Bedelia说：“是的。”

 

餐桌陷入了寂静。Hannibal不动声色地吃晚餐，Will仰了仰脖子，拉伸脊椎，骨头发出轻微的咔咔声。头皮上有种奇怪的麻痒感，就在犄角根部，仿佛那里正咝咝地冒着气泡。他不知道该如何抚慰这种感觉，但他想要Hannibal抚摸它们。一定就是这样，对亲近的渴求。Hannibal正忙着用餐， Will知道自己应该耐心等他吃完，但还是忍不住好奇地瞥向他。

 

Hannibal没有回应他的目光，只是冲着自己的盘子微笑。

 

Will轻叹一声，空洞嘶哑地笑了几声，然后抓起红酒酒杯喝了一大口。

 

“我感觉，”Bedelia含混地咕哝着，眼神呆滞地向内偏斜，“我似乎打扰了什么。”

 

“完全没有。”Hannibal放下刀叉，用一条丝质餐巾轻轻擦了擦嘴角，“你是尊贵的客人。不得不说，Bedelia，这大概是最令我享受的一顿晚餐。

 

“我想也是。”她说，一只眼睛注视着Hannibal，另一只已经翻白，“我的母亲曾近告诉我说我是独一无二的。她就那么说出来了，当着我的姐妹们的面……说我总有一天会成为特殊的……她那么说了……而我，”Bedelia颤抖起来，“我相信她。”

 

Hannibal凝视着Bedelia，烛光阴影中双目黑沉，“她说得对。”

 

*

 

带着金色把手的法式风格的门外是个半椭圆的阳台。围栏有很淡的油漆味，可能最近才被刷过新漆。白色的竖条栏杆和帕特农神庙一样在夜幕里微微发亮。Will向前倚靠，抓着扶手。他身上有熏烤的烟味，和他刚刚吃的那顿晚餐一样，烟味之下是Bedelia柑橘气味的香水。然而在它们的掩盖下，他仍旧能闻到大西洋的咸猩，它似乎永远不可能被彻底洗去。

 

“你想要什么？”

 

Will继续注视着帕特农遗迹，没有移开视线，但在感觉到Hannibal将双手搭上自己肩膀的时候微笑起来。那双手强壮有力，但此刻它们的触碰如此轻柔，几乎带着纵容的意味。

 

“你是这个世界的统治者，Will。”他说，嘴唇贴着Will的耳朵，额头靠在Will发间。他轻轻吸嗅着对方皮肤上混合的气味，“隐于人间的神明。我们在一个曾经诸神皆临的城市里，而你，你的到来就是神迹回归。”

 

Will唇边扯起一个讥诮的弧度，如果他没记错，诸神总是扰得俗世动乱不安，神之间鸡毛蒜皮的口角能闹成可怖的风暴，而所有无能为力的凡人只能沦为牺牲。

 

Hannibal低声轻笑，鼻子摩挲着Will耳后敏感的皮肤，“我从未说过人们会欢迎你的归来，年轻的神。”

 

Will完全地转过身直到他们面对面相贴。他微微仰起头，卷发在温暖的微风中颤动。

 

Hannibal的喉结涌动了一下。小心翼翼地，他厚重的手掌向上抚过Will的双肩，脖子，最后捧住Will的脸颊。他如此温柔，就好像他捧着的是一触即碎的气泡。他的眼睛宛如宇宙深处，黑暗而永恒。“我会赞颂你，一千年，一万年，直到时间失去意义。我们离开很久之后，这世界将依然烙着你的火焰留下的焦痕。

 

Will知道。是Hannibal点燃的火把。

 

“你将登上奥林匹斯的山巅，所有人都要被毁灭。”

 

Will头晕目眩，浑身发烫，仿佛Hannibal的寥寥数语正在他体内引起烈焰。他把未受伤的脸贴向Hannibal的手，感受他手心的粗糙掌纹。声音从喉管底部升起，徒劳的，错乱的呼喊和乞求。Hannibal停在他脸颊上的手再次上移，经过额头，停在蓬乱的黑发间，左边犄角的根部，那支角只有Hannibal小指的一半长短。他试探地轻轻挠着那里，Will颤动的双唇开启，嘴巴在无声的呻吟中形成了一个O字。

 

Hannibal神色平静，挤捏着那只角，Will几近抽搐地向上追寻他的手掌。Will的身体僵住，眼睛翻转，眼睑半合，几乎被逼出泪水来。

 

他无法出声，但如果他可以，他会 _恳求Hannibal不要停下_ 。

 

Will清楚Hannibal享受施虐，这种癖好甚至延伸表现为频繁地回绝Will。但此刻他放弃了自己的习惯——出于对Will的同情或是痴迷。Hannibal完全地握住Will的角，用修长的手指圈住它，接着加大压力直到Will的眼睛翻白，露出来的眼白上有细细的血丝。Will喘着气，笑容灿烂到不知羞耻的地步。Hannibal只是静默注视。他手掌带来的感觉阳光一般将Will浸透。阳光。月光。星光。Will眼冒金星。

 

Hannibal放开他时显得有条不紊且体贴周到，他的手沿着来时的路径返回，从角回落到发间，再到额头，脸颊，脖子，最后停在肩膀。他扶着Will直到对方从恍惚中渐渐回神。Will看着面前的人，认出那是Hannibal，这认知温暖异常，终于将他完全拉回现实世界。

 

尽管知道尝试说话毫无意义，Will还是张开嘴。他能发出的依旧只是那断弦般的噪音。他掠过Hannibal看向餐厅，Bedelia 摔倒在地，或者说，挣扎着翻下椅子。她在地毯上半是爬行半是蠕动地前进。

 

Will微笑。

 

Hannibal回头看去，放开了Will，他的表情和他的伴侣如出一辙。他大步回到房间，漫不经心地从桌上拿起一把银叉，走向她。

 

“Bedelia, 你确实独一无二。”他说，在她面前站定。她喃喃地嚅嗫着，但除了她自己不会再有人能听懂了。Hannibal蹲下身：“Will和我向你的所为表示诚挚的感谢。”

 


	4. 会疼痛的饥饿

有些习惯，尽管时事境迁，也一成不变。譬如Hannibal的晨间例行活动，Will曾经至多只能想象，如今却已能掌握它的点点滴滴。一般来说，Hannibal离开两人的床时，Will的思绪还包藏在一层纤薄的混沌中，对此几乎无法察觉。对方从柔软的羽绒被中起身，小心地把自己从如胶似漆的Will身上剥离。淋浴，回卧室时，身体上蒸腾着清爽的水汽，已刮了胡茬，擦洗干净。接着，他会试图叫Will起床，这时，哪怕Will已经清醒，他总是继续装睡。Hannibal最终只能无可奈何地独自下楼做咖啡。

 

咖啡味固执地引诱着Will，但他坚定意志地紧闭双眼。

 

然后是早餐的香味：用来做杏仁烤饼的面糊，小松糕，又或是昨晚吃剩的可颂面包重回烤炉加热。油里滋滋作响的迷迭香，调加上蒜末和土豆块。还有自制香肠在平底锅上煎炸至外焦里嫩的“咔咔”声一股劲地冲上楼灌入Will耳里。事已至此，抗争也没了意义，于是他摇摇晃晃地起床，顶着一头乱发，睡眼惺忪地摸着扶手下到了小屋一楼。

 

他一到宽敞，浸满阳光的厨房，迎面而来的便是Hannibal责备的神情。尽管那也掩盖不住那副面具之下深沉的宠溺。

 

“我发现你就是没能费点心洗个澡或者套上内衣之外的衣物，”Hannibal说着，递给Will一杯咖啡。黑色液体冒着热气，散发出菊苣味，Will瞬时来了精神。“又一次。”

 

Will一脸骄傲，得意洋洋地笑着从对方身边走过。

 

Hannibal翻了个眼，回过头来继续在咝咝作声的平底锅边忙活，装作没注意到Will绕过厨台时光裸的脚丫在油毡上啪嗒啪嗒的声响。Will站到Hannibal身旁，偷瞄着锅里的东西。

 

“粗鲁，Will，”Hannibal温和地训责。

 

Will藏在马克杯后的傻笑又加深了几分。他用空出来的那只手蘸了些锅中盛有的红色酱料，又把手指放到嘴里吮吸。Hannibal全程闷闷地观察他，接着漫不经心地抬起手，插入Will发中，狠狠拽了下他的一只角。这触碰即刻勾起一声颤抖的惊喘，一瞬的呼吸停滞，紧随其后是绵长的呻吟。Will的视力终于恢复时，他感激地用前额在Hannibal肩头蹭了蹭，随后就乖乖地回到餐桌旁不再捣乱。

 

*

 

两人到马德普拉塔已满一周，Will爱这期间的分分秒秒。一开始他还带着对新事物犹豫不决的态度，但很快Hannibal就让他安了心，向他保证说如果他因雅典的美陷入爱河，那他不久就会被阿根廷布宜诺斯艾利斯的这座海滨城市迷了心窍。他还说，它的文化或许不比世界闻名的希腊，但同样拥有深远的根源。一如既往的，又被Hannibal说中，Will慢慢动了心。

 

他们的小屋坐落在居民区，远离市中心夜生活的喧嚣，临水，夜里能看到河面渔船上星星点点的灯光。但Will清楚这只是附加优点。

 

Hannibal选择此处仅仅是为了宽敞的地下室，别无其他。

 

早餐过后，Will精力饱满地接下了洗盘子的活。洗洁剂泡沫浸到了他手肘位置，眼前的窗子敞开，视野延伸，街景一览无余，街边家家户户的小屋与他们的别无二致。Hannibal则坐在餐桌旁，手里拿着他的平板。

 

“谋杀夫夫的私奔潜逃，”Hannibal朗读道。Will听闻，露出微笑，耳边奏着附近电线上原鸽的歌鸣。一个小泡泡从水槽里飘起，悬在了与他鼻尖等高的位置。“斩筋断骨，突出重围。前侧写师Will Graham和现食人魔Hannibal Lecter终究拥抱了彼此间的羁绊。在共同逃脱警方拘禁，合力谋杀牙仙后，两人戏剧性的坠崖使世人信服他们统治的噩梦已终结。尽管FBI很想相信该案到此为止，但世界各地频频有两人的目击报道，这其中包括了佛罗里达，马萨诸塞，甚至远如希腊雅典。行为分析部主任，Jack Crawford，对以上的目击言论发表了如下意见：‘人人都想在目击和捕捉大脚野人的事里分一杯羹。但事实是，大脚野人不存在，Will和Hannibal也如此。’”

 

Will手里正洗着的盘子扑通一声掉入温热的水中，他唰地一下转过身，脸上是纯粹的喜悦。他还沾着洗洁剂，滑溜溜的双手拍到一起，泡沫飞溅。

 

Hannibal说，“我不太肯定我对‘现食人魔’这个名号该作何感想。”

 

Will觉得文章精彩绝伦。他记不得自己想杀Freddie Lounds的心搏动了有多久-肯定早于他的重生，但现在他只想给她来个大大的吻。如果他真有这个机会这样做，他想，对方脸上惊恐的表情必定可笑至极。这是她目前为止最好的一篇报道了，他很庆幸她还活着。

 

“我赞同你的观点，这个世界有了Lounds女士确实有趣得多。”Hannibal锁了屏，注视着Will:还是穿着他的平底裤，两只小角晶莹闪耀，仿佛钩着住晚晨的阳光，泡沫贴在他的脸颊上。“但Jack是真的以为我们如今已成传说，或者他是在利用Lounds女士的网站传播误导，我们还很难说。”

 

如果确是后者，那意味着Jack已无计可施了。不管怎样，他使这一招都是因为他不知道他们两人在哪，甚至无法明确他们的生死。Jack想要做到滴水不漏，但他没法掩饰自己毫无头绪的事实。

 

实话实说，往常他们用这一招诱捕杀手时，他们手里会先有一只饵。要么是Will要么是Hannibal，挂在鱼钩上晃荡，这对各界的精神变态者来说是难以抗拒的诱惑。如今Jack手上空无一物。他的头等诱饵们切断了禁锢，如今终日沉浸迷醉于彼此的荣光中。

 

“他的次等筹码就是Alana了。或许她告诉过他我承诺过要取她性命，”Hannibal傲慢地笑着，“但是，我没告诉过她何时。”

 

Will默默点头。这样更好；他可以想象出Alana的不安。每天都猜疑着Hannibal和Will是不是就潜伏在这边或那边的角落里，他们是不是已经掳走了她十月怀胎生下的宝贝儿子，是不是已经把刀子架到了Margot脖颈上。

 

Hannibal的牙齿闪过寒光。“可能就是这几天的事。”

 

又或许是多年后。

 

“何时发生对我来说从不重要。关键的是它的必然。”

 

Will比起任何人都更理解“必然”，不可撤销，不可逆转。

 

*

 

第一次接触南半球需要经历类似于学习曲线的习惯过程。他们几星期前离开美国正值夏初，Will的身体被这突如其来的冬天惊得一个哆嗦。他本身就是个隐居者，对热闹的城区也没多大兴趣，他不想出去。

 

除了。

 

除了现在，他坐立不安。这几天来他一直呆在小屋里，和Hannibal一起疗养。在某些个清晨，当他真的意识到自己有冲澡的必要时，他会顺便检查下自己的伤口。缝线已经裸露了大半，他的右脸也注定要结疤。除了在过去从未有过，如今不知哪来的虚荣感的作用下每天往脸上抹葡萄籽油外，他对此也没辙。肩部的伤愈合得很好，但他知道看似平整的表面下是成块的痂-微微隆起，褶皱，颜色惨白。他平日里会做些俯卧撑，拉伸运动，扭动筋骨。但这不够。远远不够。

 

临近傍晚六点时，Will跨着华尔兹舞步一般的步子走下铺着地毯的几节梯子，进入起居室。屋里的家具清一色的咖啡棕，沉静而奢华。其中一盏落地灯低垂着，照亮卧在躺椅上的Hannibal。Will走到他跟前，眼睛发亮，一脸振奋，Hannibal的目光越过书顶看向他。

 

“Will，”他说到，语气像是被逗乐了一般。

 

Will挑起一边眉毛，歪着头看对方。

 

“你是想找我要什么吗？”

 

Will眯缝起眼来-眼神里是控诉。Hannibal知道他想要什么，一清二楚。Hannibal自己也有同样的需求。

 

“没错，”Hannibal败下阵来，叹了口气。“但我们不能鲁莽行事。你的手臂怎样了？”

 

他的双手向前，向后甩着，像个在预备跳远的小孩，然后两臂先后地伸展到头顶。最后咔嚓咔嚓地活动了脖子的筋骨。

 

“你的脸颊呢？如果还疼的话-”他的话被一声响亮，鸣叫般的呻吟声打断。Hannibal无视了它，继续说道：“或许有人会把它看作施压点进而利用它。它痊愈了吗，Will？”

 

Will已经痊愈了。他知道Hannibal也养好了伤。有时，如果Will在男人进浴室前已经睁开了眼，他能瞥见红龙在Hannibal背上留下的印记。它一直在那，作为那夜不朽的纪念，但他们已经复原了。而且，即使Will没有完全康复，那也不再重要。他肩膀和脸上的曾经剧烈的痛感已经淡去。但更深处有另一股疼痛，搏动震鸣，蓬勃旺盛，有如一颗新生的心脏。Hannibal可不能就那么把它植在Will身体里，又对它的律动不闻不问。

 

Hannibal仔细地审视Will。他把书搁到咖啡桌上，交叉的双脚放平，然后像考核一般说道：“告诉我哪里疼。”

 

Will跪下，小心翼翼地凝视男人的双眼。他牵住Hannibal的一只手，用另一只手掀起自己的衬衫，然后将Hannibal的手掌摊平，按在他赤裸的腹间。

 


	5. 阿瑞斯的情人

Will几乎头晕目眩。当他轻快地走进卧室里宽大的衣柜——Hannibal慢悠悠地跟在他身后——时，他试图掩饰自己的兴奋，但这其实毫无意义，Hannibal能切身地感受他加快的心跳。这一认知，在坠崖重生之前或许会把他吓得魂不附体，然而现在它像家一样将他包拢在宽慰，舒适和爱意之中。

 

Will的衣服，鞋子，气味糟透的须后水通通被换掉了，取而代之的是Hannibal送给他的一座崭新衣橱，用以补偿他的损失。Hannibal亲手挑选了新的服饰来合称他的角和他的喜好。

 

Will一身红衣，心脉血流般的暗红。他被Hannibal眼睛里自己的映像迷住了，他靠近Hannibal，紧紧抓着对方夹克的柔软皮料，前所未有地为自己的存在感到震撼。他的皮肤像是一层设计完美的衣料，他的眼睛宛如翡翠，牙齿宛如钻石。他是无价之宝。

 

“是的。”Hannibal向他点头，“是的，Will，你是。”

 

＊

 

Irigoyen区的空气中花香馥郁。车辆仅仅在主街区行驶，而更幽深的街巷处只有行人。Hannibal将Renault停在一条街之外，隐匿于矮树丛的阴影之中。然后他们走进Exodo，一家从街上看来冷清安静，里边实则热闹非凡的夜总会。Will感到感官过载，他大概有几十年没来过这样的俱乐部了。他睁大眼睛以适应这过暗的环境，和黑暗中频闪的灯光。他的胃伴着重低音发出回响。

 

吧台左边的舞池里年轻的躯体拥挤交错。Will看着他们，懒洋洋地跟在Hannibal身后。当对方转过身来面向他时，他知道周遭的喧嚣会让他根本听不见男人的话，所以他盯着Hannibal的嘴唇。

 

Hannibal的嘴唇开合：“你该上场了。”

 

Will微笑，挑起眉毛。他知道即使有两支犄角，自己看上去依然纯真无邪，他也知道自己的模样会对Hannibal造成怎样的影响。他转了个圈，双手插进口袋，向着舞池走去。几分钟前，在从Renault到俱乐部的短短路程里，他还在脑子里向Hannibal抱怨天气寒冷，但此刻周围身体散发的热度让他浑身发烫。他能感觉到他们的皮肤，他们衣物的布料，他能闻到香水和汗液的混合气味。

 

他耳中音乐轰鸣，美式摇滚节奏渐缓，咚咚作响，电吉他的低音像是砸在地板上，越发地用力。在他面前跳舞的那个女孩旋转着，摇摇晃晃的转了个半圈停在Will身前凝视他。她那双因酒精而失焦的眼睛打量着他，接着她撇嘴一笑。

 

“和我一起跳舞吧。”她说。美国口音，或许来自西海岸。她的金发让他想起Molly。

 

Will点头，向她微笑着，跟随着她加入舞蹈。她喝得烂醉，步法飘忽，跟着音乐唱歌但唇形与歌词并不同步。Will不加掩饰地盯着她的嘴，不知是自己产生了幻觉还是她已经被肢解离体。他看向自己之前靠着的那面墙壁，发现Hannibal正在倚靠在那里，手里端着一杯威士忌。他凝视着Will，迷乱的灯光中他的眼睛颜色变幻着，从绿到蓝，红－红－红。

 

当Will把视线移回女孩身上时，她正说着些什么他听不见的东西。Will用唇形询问道：“什么？”

 

她大声重复，而他勉强捕捉到她的声音：“我说，那是你男人？”

 

Will从喉咙里轻哼一声。“想借他一用？”

 

她眼里划过一道闪光，或许是舞池里的灯光。即使在这种糟糕透顶的灯光下，他也能看出她并不漂亮——这很可能是她早先没有舞伴的原因。拥有Hannibal这一念头正在她脑海里成形，她正试着将之具象化。

 

Will推波助澜：“你不会后悔的。”

 

“那你呢？”已经上钩了，他钓到她了。

 

“你也想要我？”她咧嘴而笑，Will歪歪脑袋，“贪心。”

 

＊

 

当他们带着她来到街上时，Will不免惊讶她是怎么没在进Exodo之前冻僵的。路灯下她穿着一条粉色丝绸短裙和一件半透明的绿色上衣。她一定是把夹克落在Exodo里了，但Will懒得向她问起。

 

走在他和Hannibal中间，她带着明显的南加利福尼亚口音说：“我叫Viv，这实在是太奇怪了，一般说来我不会这么做的，但是……”

 

Will瞧了她一眼，用唇形示意道：“我知道。别担心，我们会好好照顾你的。”

 

Hannibal低头看着她，微笑着。“的确，”他说，“很高兴遇见你，Viv。我叫Chester，那是Cody。”

 

Will不得不咬住舌头以免当场大笑出来。

 

他们来到他们停车的那条僻静街道，Hannibal坐进驾驶座，Will像侍者一样为Viv打开后座车门，待她坐好后才滑进车里，坐在她身边。座位都被塑料布盖好，他锁住车门，Hannibal启动了车辆。

 

Viv看上去随时都能倒下睡着，然而她的手指由于紧张和兴奋而抽动。“你们也是来旅游的吗？”她向后靠在塑料布上，似乎丝毫不为它粘在她的头发和皮肤上而烦扰。

 

Will耸耸肩，“不。”

 

路边的街灯流光溢彩，穿透微微泛蓝的车窗玻璃淌到Viv身上。绿色，黄色。她的大腿上起了鸡皮疙瘩，看上去像是崎岖的山脉。她的胸膛缓慢起伏着，Will看着她喉咙的凹陷，眯起眼睛。就在锁骨上边，就是那里。他将手伸进口袋，抓住折叠刀的手柄。

 

Viv看向他，双眼逐渐聚焦，神智从伏特加或是杜松子酒造成的混沌中挣扎显现。“你……你是个哑巴吗，Cody？”

 

Will张开嘴，发出一声低沉喑哑，恶魔呓语般的声音。

 

她的下一次呼吸再没能完成——刀刃深深地扎入她喉咙的凹陷。她两眼惊惧张大－－蓝色的，Will之前并未注意到，如此之蓝。Molly的眼睛也是蓝色的。当她温热的鲜血浸过Will的手指时，他微笑着遐想杀死Molly的感觉会于此何等相似，同样的音质，色调，同样的口感——吮吸硬糖太久后舌头上粘稠发热的痛感。她试图呼气的声音最终衰弱终止。

 

Will把刀留在她身体里，接着轻快的越过两个前座之间的空隙，滑进副驾座。

 

“Will，这样很危险，请把你的安全带系上。”

 

Hannibal得到一声抱怨的呻吟，但Will听话地照做了。Hannibal伸出手，在对方的一支小犄角上用手指轻轻打着鼓点，并在Will渴望得失去自控前收回手，握住方向盘。

 

Will放肆地挑着嘴角笑起来，骄傲感包裹全身，像一件熨帖的礼服。

 

＊

 

地下室布置相当不错。一把台锯，洗涤槽极深的水池，超高级的可进式冰柜，一处地漏。和在Baltimore时的不一样了，Hannibal哀叹，但这里有更重要的用处，他说，说话时直直地看着Will。

 

他们要把Viv利落地切开，找出她最健康的器官。她躺在房间中央的金属桌上，脸部已经开始皱缩。她的衣物被折叠整齐，挂在旁边的一把木椅椅背上。Hannibal是个绝对的绅士。

 

桌边有一架小小的立式托盘，上面摆满医疗用具。Hannibal走向它就好像走进自己的厨房，自信，创新。

 

Will站在桌子另一侧，专注地观察。

 

“农场直达餐桌，食物知源,”Hannibal微笑着说。Will不需要再强忍自己声音空洞的大笑了，所以他笑了出来。他和Hannibal凝视彼此许久，直到Hannibal拿起一把解剖刀，又放下它，换上一支骨锯。“我会教你，从头到尾整个流程。你得学着烹饪了，Will。”

 

听到“烹饪”一词，Will苦恼地皱起眉头。

 

“没有商量余地。”Hannibal警告道，尽管语气足够轻松温和。

 

Will叹了口气，点点头。他暗自希望在他烧焦了几个肾之后，Hannibal能在这一问题上放过他。然而事实上此刻Will已经不可能有什么“暗自”的念头了，Hannibal听得见他的一切小心思。他被对方瞪了一眼，目光如此严厉以至于他的角微微刺痛。Hannibal转向Viv，打开电锯，俯身切向她。和对做饭的态度不同，对此Will无需假装感兴趣。他满怀迷恋与敬畏地注视着。正如希腊人膜拜可怖神明那般亘古恒久的敬畏——看着成千上万人的鲜血浸透沙土，俯身伏于Ares的屠戮与盛怒之下。

 


	6. 永恒之初

Will发现了个有趣的新游戏：

 

他们抓住并肢解掉Viv的次日清晨，Hannibal放任Will游手好闲，好似当晚无需履行诺言乖乖下厨一样地缩在被窝里。然而好心没有好报，每次Hannibal路过卧室，Will就死盯着他，开始想象着如果他们直接把她的胰脏丢进微波炉，砰的一声热狗就做成了－－岂不妙哉？这时，Hannibal的扑克脸就会不负厌恶感的重压，顷刻溃破，Will则狠憋着笑，在床上乐得打滚。

 

这天接下去的时间里，他又成功地在房子内各处反复上演着这一出，起居室，厨房，甚至楼梯间。终于，当Will在脑中构筑起“用Viv的大脑额叶蘸着番茄酱吃“的画面后，Hannibal的忍耐消失殆尽，把Will拎了起来，撂到后门廊上，锁在了外头。

 

从Will功能失常的声腔中发出的粗哑喊叫像极了发情的猫叫。他愤愤地敲打着玻璃门，不停哀嚎，没几分钟，Hannibal也受不了这噪音，于是放Will进了屋。两人脸上带着相似的表情－－恼怒却忍俊不禁。

 

＊

 

Viv身上可用的部分不少。她的器官粉嫩新鲜，几乎完好无损。 Will打趣说如果他们吃了她的肾脏，八成会醉倒。Hannibal无视了他的冷笑话，淡然地把两片肾摆放在身前的竹砧板上。

 

Will一天来都在逃避这一刻，但等它真的到来时，他倒是发现这远没有想象的沉闷无趣。橙粉的落日余晖通过敞开的窗子流淌，给他们暖白的厨房印染上色彩。他和Hannibal肩并肩地站在岛台边，身上是舒适的毛衣，腰间是同款的围裙。Hannibal将衣袖捋至了手肘，Will出神地看着对方覆盖着细小汗毛的结实有力的手腕，随之着迷地看着那双手将器官上的肌腱软骨一点一点剥离，只留下精心处理后的肉材，在头顶灯光的映照下别具美感。

 

“有些人会说做出美味腰子饼的诀窍是选好肉，”Hannibal说到，同时取了一把大刀开始对肾脏切块。“我不赞同。食材的选择固然重要，但我认为重中之重是上等的酥面皮。既香脆又不油腻。它的口感让你的味蕾为其肉馅做好充分准备。所以自然而然，Will，今晚就由你来负责那道工序。”

 

Will给了对方递了个眼色，希望借此表达他的兴致全无。

 

Hannibal对此毫不理睬，反而指了指他背后的厨台。“我已经把你会需要用到的材料都放上面了，操作步骤也列了出来。”他看着Will不情不愿地拖着步子走到指定位置。“你是个能干的男孩，Will;我对你有十足的信心。”

 

对此，Will有一肚子的尖酸讽刺话想回敬对方，尤其是在这种时候－－Hannibal纯粹为了自娱自乐而表现出无可救药的刻薄－－他格外想念自己的声音。沉寂笼罩厨房。Will看了眼写着步骤指导的白色小卡片，把黄油和面粉搅到一起，着手工作。

 

Hannibal那头，刀剁，煎炒，行云流水，锅里滋滋作响；Will这头，则是手忙脚乱地对付着各式碗盆，不知所措地揉着面团。但Will不得不承认，这感觉很好。他知道此刻Hannibal对他大脑抒发的小情怀一定有所感知，但对方没有开口求证抑或作出评价，仅是让那份感觉在Will脑中腌制入味。同时，还有两人缄默不语的共识－－他们如今也能期盼这些日常琐碎之事了。想到这，Will的思绪化得像一团果酱一样甜蜜粘稠。这些琐事。这样的生活。

 

他把擀杖揉进面团里。在此之前，他从未擀过任何东西，总是偏向于选择购买冷冻食品区的现成千层饼。Will肯定如果他现在胆敢这么建议，Hannibal一定二话不说把他再次逐出房门。

 

“你猜的没错，”Hannibal冷不防地说到，悄无声息地站到了Will背后。Will一边奋力擀面，一边自个儿翻了个白眼。Hannibal微微前倾，指尖轻碰Will手肘，然后缓慢地沿着手腕往下移，直到他的手包裹住Will的，一同握紧擀面杖。“你看起来像是要把面团掐死一样。别从头擀到尾，要从中间部位慢慢来。我们从中部开始，然后往四周揉开。我们要的是一个完好的圆面饼。”

 

Will无精打采地点了点头，安心地往后靠向Hannibal的胸膛，看着自己的双手不受控制地被引导着。那动作轻柔，缓慢，从中间一点点向外推开。仿佛停靠在船坞内的小渔船周边荡漾开去的小波浪。他瞄了眼对方，发现Hannibal凝视的不是手下的面团，而是他。

 

他的头后仰，搭靠在对方肩上，蓝绿色的眼对上Hannibal的目光。

 

Hannibal低下头，鼻子蹭了蹭他耳后柔软的皮肤，让他的脑袋歪向外侧，进而继续向下移动，汲取Will的每一丝气息。他闻起来不再是Hannibal曾多次辨认出的，瓶上印着海船的廉价须后水味，而是一款名为Noir de Noir的香水味；Will仿佛浸淫在黑玫瑰和松露中，浓郁，自然，带着黑暗的隐秘。就如绿野中的树苔。Hannibal说这个味道很配他。

 

Hannibal更用力地握紧Will的双手，抓牢擀面杖。依旧重复着推出-滚回的动作，将面团擀开。Will差点忘了它的存在。Hannibal的脸埋在他温暖的发间，而Will不停地抵向背后，搜寻着对方的每一寸，渴盼着他们的身体能相融，笼罩在祝福和护佑中的合一。

 

Hannibal的手突然间松开，接着他的指尖温柔地顺着Will的手腕，手肘回撤。“你做的很好，”他留下这么一句简单的话，表扬似的轻拍一下Will的头，就走回炉灶边去了。

 

＊

 

晚餐上桌时已入夜，先前天空飘着的橙紫色火烧云已然殆尽，成了抹幽静的蓝黑。Hannibal在餐桌上摆置了工艺蜡烛。腰子饼被他用绿植，百里香和迷迭香枝杆加以装饰，并洒上少量葡萄酒。Will一意识到自己相比之下什么都没做，不禁来了小情绪。

 

“你做了很多。”Hannibal说到，面对Will，在他一贯的位置上坐下。“姑且不提你迁就我费尽心思教你烹饪一事。”

 

事实证明，Will到底也没多介意学习烹饪。他不觉得自己还会从头到尾揉一遍面团，除非被Hannibal逼不得已，不过总体来说整个过程没什么特别不愉快的地方。

 

Hannibal把餐叉插入肉饼里，说：“你基本上因为这事违抗了我一整天。”

 

Will喜欢考验Hannibal的脾气，感受对方的不屈不挠。他也知道Hannibal心里清楚这一点。

 

Hannibal尝了一口肉，露出微笑。烛光在他眼中闪烁。“你做的非常成功，Will。”

 

确实如此－－Will试验性地咬了一小块，竟被那醇厚的滋味捕获。他一口接一口地吃着，牙齿陷进肉里。吃到一半时，他笑了，只因想起Viv终究确实共享了他们二人。又或者说是，两人共享了她。

 

“句法差异罢了。”Hannibal耸了耸肩评价道。

 

搭配晚餐的是一瓶Chateau Petrus，和Hannibal用来做酱汁的是同一种香气四溢的葡萄酒。在餐盘上，它粘稠如糖浆，在酒杯里，它润滑而浓郁。两杯下肚，Will已经飘飘欲仙了。他挠了挠一只犄角，在彻底上瘾之前，挣扎着把手安分地放回大腿上。Hannibal观察着他，试图掩藏酒杯后过分愉快的神情。

 

Hannibal饮尽了酒，对着杯中的血色残液，开口道：“Will，我觉得自己必须坦白…我现在有多么欣喜若狂。到了这个年纪，我没设想过像我这样的人能够找到另一个人一起生活。”

 

Will撅起嘴，憋着笑。他注意到Hannibal把自己说的像个老年人似的。

 

“我已经不再是个年轻人了，”Hannibal刻意指出。Will摆了摆手表示对方一派胡言，Hannibal继续说：“我甚至迫不及待地想为我们的生活构建一副平和普通的姿态。“

 

Will不解地歪着头。

 

“意思就是，我打算重启我的心理治疗工作，就在镇上。不让自己像隐士一般时刻与世隔绝对我们的形象最好，时不时地露露面之类。”他审视着Will的表情，看着它从疑惑过渡到恍悟，最后定格为痛苦。“怎么了？”

 

这想法太可怖了－－Will不想在Hannibal出去工作时被关在房里一整天。他或许是个哑巴，但他不是只宠物。他想象着当初在Wolftrap的那一群狗狗们在他出勤时，或在他在Chilton的严加看管下有何感受。他想象着自己成天在门边等着Hannibal回家。这想法真是－－

 

“Will。Will。”Hannibal打断他的思绪，看起来就要忍不住哄然大笑。“我刚才肯定说的是‘ _我们’_ 的形象。把‘ _我们’ 隔绝_ 在室内。你也一起来。”

 

Will摆弄着餐叉刀子，脸颊上泛起了暖粉。但他能干些什么活呢？

 

Hannibal说：“你看，我还有前台接待一职空缺。”

 


	7. 恶魔的标记

红酒让他们比平时更早就窝到了床上。主卧室十分阴凉，床单和羽绒被将寒意困在它们的柔软织料内，被子底下，Hannibal和Will仅仅穿着衬裤。Will睡在左边，Hannibal睡在右边。

 

入睡之前，他们是分开的，然而毋庸置疑的是，每天清晨Hannibal醒来都会发现自己和Will肢体交缠，对方总能在无意识状态下拱到他身边。Will从来没有问过这是怎么发生的，同时确信即使他问了，或是在清醒时就靠向Hannibal，对方也会慷慨地用怀抱欢迎他。但是此刻，Will只是静静地待在自己那一侧，他们之间空出来的地方由于缺少体温而冰凉。极弱的蓝光透过宽大的窗户落在Hannibal肩膀上，微亮之中Will能看见Hannibal的轮廓，面朝着自己，静默无声，双眼睁开。

 

从Hannibal那一边散发出来浓烈的，几乎是可触摸的渴望，Will能感觉到它，就像声呐接受声波一般。然而，Hannibal仍然保持着优雅和矜持，他简直是个奇迹。

 

慢慢地，Will向前挪动着，挪到床中央的空位处，随后挺直身体。他用脑袋抵在Hannibal的胸膛上，那里温暖宽阔，毛发密而柔软。他的手穿过Hannibal手臂与侧腰之间的空隙，将他们紧紧地圈在一起。

 

Hannibal的呼吸出现了一丝不稳，但他很快又平静下来，伸出手环住Will，轻柔地抚摸年轻男人的背脊。Will闭上眼睛，Hannibal的触碰如此小心翼翼，仿佛他手掌之下的只是海上的泡沫。

 

Hannibal轻声耳语：“那正是我的恐惧。”

 

*

 

重开诊室花了近两周的准备时间，但在Will看来，这一切快得让他猝不及防——突然间他就要去工作了。此刻，候诊室安静空阔，与在Baltimore的那一间相当相似。那一间恐怕已经被警用封条围起，家具都被白布盖住，Will不禁想象Jack复制了一间Hannibal的办公室，纳入他的“邪恶心理博物馆”收藏中。

 

Will坐在红木桌子后面，穿着合称的白领衬衫，暗红色的羊毛背心，和一条灰色便裤。他让Hannibal挑选了这些衣服。Will自己并不清楚一个前台接待，特别是男性前台接待，应有的穿着和仪态，大众印象中那种蛊惑人心的高腰迷你裙装显然不适合Will，况且他也不太相信Hannibal会允许他穿成那样。

 

Dr.Rip的看诊数不大但在迅速增长，今天有四个预约，此刻第三个正在候诊室旁边的办公室里进行心理咨询。结实的橡木门后面，Juileta Ramos 向Hannibal没完没了地倒苦水。直到第一个客户赶来，Will才猛然意识到这些病人中的绝大多数，如果不是全部的话，说的都是西班牙语。当他看着Hannibal轻快随意地用当地口音向这位病人问好－－而那人露出羞怯而又开心的微笑时－－Will刹那被迷得神魂颠倒。

 

他花了接下去的一个小时惊慌失措，害怕下一个病人的到来，那时他将不得不与那人对话。他无事可干又坐立不安，玩桌上的钢笔，玩电脑里的单人纸牌游戏，他拉开抽屉，想要找些纸来在上面画钟。

 

在离他最近的抽屉里放着一本西班牙语-英语翻译词典，下面压着一张便条。

 

“Will

请务必试试。

Hannibal”

 

他如饥似渴地开始阅读这本词典，全神贯注，仿佛纸页上那些定义和翻译正是他生存的关键。现在是下午3：57。为了Mrs. Ramos 从门里出来的那一刻，他反复默念练习着：Te gustaría reservar su próxima cita?  不管他的口音多么糟糕透顶，她都不会听到，但是他会用唇形来示意。她会看见，更重要的是Hannibal会看见，看见他确实在努力学习。

 

几分钟之后，办公室的门打开了，Hannibal绅士地为他的客户拉住门，Julieta拖着脚走出来，眼眶红了一圈。。Will能感觉到Hannibal身上辐射状的不耐烦——他厌恶客户的哭泣。

 

Julieta向Will打了个招呼，Will张开嘴：‘Te gustaría reservar su próxima cita?  ’

 

这几乎让她微笑起来，她嘴角的小痣微微抽动了一下。她做了下一次预约，下个星期的同一天，同一个时间。当Will把这预约信息输入电脑时，她与Hannibal握了握手，接着安静地离开了候诊室。

 

几乎是在门被关上的同时，Hannibal就大步走到红木桌边，从头到脚缓缓地打量过Will全身，最终目光落在Will大腿上的词典上。“能干的孩子。”他说。

 

Will感到温暖，就好像自己被浸润在这赞扬之中，那温暖灌满他的胃部。

 

“我不知道我是怎么能集中注意力听那些病人说话的，鉴于你就在旁边那个房间。与听一个三十多岁的女人关于纵欲狂欢会的幻想——她那粗鲁的丈夫绝对不会容忍——相比，你要有趣得多。”

 

你在违反医患保密协定。Will提醒。

 

“为了医生—前台关系。”Hannibal微微前倾，将手覆在Will的左手上。冬日阳光下，那只手手指上旧婚戒的印痕已无迹可寻。Will不能确切地记得他是什么时候丢失了它。是在大西洋里吗？也可能是在Logan机场的时候他扔进垃圾箱了，又或是落在Bedelia的公寓里了。无关紧要，Will丢弃它就像一只狗在换季时落毛一样，自然，平静，自有其规律。

 

Hannibal的手指犹豫地磨蹭着戒指空出来的那个位置，眼神恍惚。他的精神去了别处。为了把他带回来，Will轻笑一声，在脑子里想着他的好医生是不是非得给自己的所有物打上标记，他真的会敏感到被这种小事烦扰，以至于要在Will手上套一个自己的指环？

 

从沉思中被惊醒，Hannibal看向Will，看进Will，深入骨髓的侵袭。

 

他伸手抓住Will左边的犄角，动作迅速地一拧，引起一声欢悦的咩鸣。Will眼前雾气蒸腾一片朦胧，但他能感觉到Hannibal在他耳朵上方的吐息，能闻到房间里馥郁的花香，音乐般的声音在他耳边响起：“我的所有物甘愿成为我的，它们以此自我标记。”

 

Will的哀鸣声很快嘶哑，不止于需求，上升到了贪婪的音域。他碰了碰Hannibal放在桌上的另一只手，对方便抬起它，抓住Will右边的犄角，握紧。渴望从Will身上泉涌而出，溪流一般清冽甜凉。

 

近日来Will一直对自己的失声不甚在意，反正Hannibal能知晓他心中所想，比任何曾经听他焦虑的胡言乱语的人都更能理解他。但是此刻，强烈的欲望在他体内升起，浪潮般拍击着他的喉咙，在他的臼齿下回响。他想说出来。

 

他想说，Hannibal。

 

从他嘴里流泻出的是一声长长的呜咽，缠结在沮丧，对黑沉海水的回忆，暴雨和火海的撕扯之中。还有Hannibal的亲昵：他正轻笑着，捉着Will的两支角将他们的额头抵在一起，用力地，好像要把他们推进彼此的身体中。Will恍惚中似乎隐隐约约听见渺远的一声声响，接着Hannibal的手和额头相继离开。Will被抽干了浑身力气，脑袋砰地一声向前撞在桌面上，呼吸凌乱细碎。

 

候诊室的门打开了，门后探出一个居家模样，身着简单正装的阿根廷人，Hannibal的下一个预约。Hannibal站在前台的木桌旁边，指节悠然地轻敲着桌面，他微笑着对病人说：“Ah, usted es temprano.”

 

Will依旧头昏眼花，尝试着聚焦目光。脑袋还搭在桌上，卷发乱糟糟地绕在犄角周围，他咧嘴露出一个兴高采烈的笑容，唇角挂着一点口水。他唇语道：‘Bienvenida.’

 

 

注释：

Te gustaría reservar su próxima cita?           您想做下一次预约吗？

Ah, usted es temprano.         啊，早上好。

Bienvenida.          欢迎。


	8. 艳阳下的女人们

Will站在主卧里，楼下法式压壶冒出的蒸汽声清晰可闻。除此之外，更有山核桃华夫饼，甜滋滋的枫糖培根香味一并招唤着他－－诱惑如海妖之音－－Hannibal一周来都用这一计把年轻人引出被窝，打理好到办公室开工。但今天是周六，Will不慌不忙，准备着他的惊喜。

他直视镜中映像，睡眼惺忪。他的犄角黯淡无光，在多日未洗的一头乱发中油油腻腻。尽管如此，他在咧嘴微笑。眼里放光。他可是练了好久。

没过几秒，他就按捺不住，半是快步走，半是小步跑地下了楼。匆忙的脚步提前为他的现身报了信，他一到厨房，就发现Hannibal穿着围裙，正诧异地望着他。

Will跑到岛台的另一侧，正对Hannibal，张口说：“Ha！”，清晰欢快。

Hannibal吃惊地眨了眨眼。

“Ha。”Will又试了一次，对他发出的声音振奋不已。它听起来和记忆中的一样，和他重生前的一样。尽管Hannibal在安抚Will失语一事上从未懈怠，但Will一直以来无法停止哀悼它的丧失。他想要重获言语的能力，截至目前已经找回了一个音节。他知道这远不够。但Hannibal脸上惊讶的神情－－如今已融化成暖心的认知－－给他的骄傲加了针强效药剂。

“嗯，”Hannibal轻哼一声，缓缓地转过身继续削土豆皮。看Will沉浸在甜蜜的满足感中，他也无意掩饰自己的喜悦。“你为这个音练习多久了？”

Will自豪地扬起头，灿烂的笑容里显露出一颗白白的小虎牙。他回忆起这周一，Hannibal拽住他的两支犄角，于Will而言，莫过于攥住了他的命脉。

Hannibal看起来自鸣得意的不行。他抛起一颗削好的土豆。“惊喜当以新的惊喜回礼。我今天想带你去个地方。还有－－”土豆丝毫不差地卡在刀刃上。“你必须冲个澡。”

＊

 

黄昏的最后一道霞光就快溜进月色里，在副驾驶座里，残落的几缕橙色余晖勾绕于Will的犄角上。他看向眼前的后视镜－－两支犄角从梳理整齐的浓密黑发间凸起。Will困窘地挑起一边眉毛，不禁对着它们撅起嘴来。

“没人会注意的，”Hannibal说到，眼睛始终直视路面。落日就在他那侧，逐渐陷入Mar del Plata的地平线下。“除了你我，你从没听过其他人提及过它们，不是吗？”

Will摇了摇头。

“那不就好了。”

但说来，也没人提及过他脸上的疤。至少没人当着他的面说起。

Hannibal坚定地复述：“没人会注意的。”

他们的Renault最后停靠在城区的某个停车场里。Hannibal迄今都没投降于Will的苦苦哀求而泄露他们的目的地，以至于车子还没停稳，Will立马在座位上扭动起来，四处观望着搜寻地标。Hannibal无奈地翻了个白眼，踏出车门，等待Will下车。两人正处于一座三层石楼下的转角人行道上。Will望向对街，有块标牌写着：Mar del Plata海洋博物馆－－他蓝绿色的眼刹那间亮了起来。Hannibal扭过头寻找夺去Will注意力的建筑物，轻声笑了。他把手搭在Will肩上，给对方来了个180度大转向。现在Will面前的标牌分明写着：Juan Carlos Castagnino 市艺术博物馆。

“今天就不看鱼了，Will。”Hannibal说着，领二人进了大门。

只要能远离室外的寒气，Will也没什么可抱怨的。他此刻站在门厅微弱的灯光下，意外于它舒心的装潢和浓浓的居家感。他抬头凝望着头顶吊挂的水晶灯，有人往他手里塞了一杯香槟时才回过神来，视线下垂，恰好捕捉到Hannibal和他碰酒杯的动作，还有对方给他的微笑。

他跟着Hannibal绕了一楼一圈，途中，对方告诉他说，如今这珍藏着阅尽百年沧桑的艺术作品的博物馆是由某个富裕家族的私人宅邸改造而来的。室内油炉的檀香，和游客身上热气尽褪的沙滩气息相融相合。钢琴乐，以低于周围嘈杂私语八度的音量轻柔弹奏。Hannibal领着他逐一参观每间房，最后在一楼尽头驻足。两人身前的墙壁上挂着幅窗子大小的木炭素描画。

Will眯缝起眼睛－－上面是挥以笔墨，各具姿态的女人，赤身裸体地沐浴在阿根廷乡间的蔚然晴空下。Hannibal正凝神注视着它，一边徐徐地饮酒。没准Hannibal来这就是为了找灵感：诸如他笔下的Will还能摆出何种造型。

Hannibal不悦地皱眉看向Will，结果迎面而来的是对方胜利者一般的神态，满脸沾沾自喜。

“啊，真是好品味。大部分人，他们，呃，都对这幅画视而不见。”有个男人凭空冒出似的，站到他们身边，准确点说，Hannibal身边。或许他已经站在那有一会儿了，但Will先前一门心思忙着从揶揄Hannibal中取乐，完全忽略了他的存在。两人一同看向陌生人－－阿根廷当地人，乌黑的头发，蓄着小胡子。他的英语发音生硬但明显历经练习。“原谅我的贸然打扰。只是我不常遇见有人看似…”他找着就在嘴边的话，舌尖焦急地舔舐下唇瓣。“知道自己在看什么。”

Will对画一窍不通，但显然Hannibal知道自己在看什么。男人自报了姓名，Alejo Godoy。三人握手间隙，Hannibal又回头瞥了眼那幅画。“我对Raul Soldi的作品有所耳闻，兴趣不浅，但从未亲眼看过他的作品。这的确是个绝佳的机会。恕我冒犯，你是Eneas Godoy的亲戚吗？”

“他是我哥哥，也是该博物馆馆长，”Alejo说到，视线落在Will身上。“家族血缘关系可是带来了不少免费展品。”

这时，Alejo可能也意识到Will全程闭口不语的沉默。哪怕是在Hannibal的正式介绍之际－－Will恐怕自己永远摆脱不了被称为Cody时，那伴随而来的哄笑冲动－－Will也只是给了对方一个无声的迷人微笑。他们漫步在Soldi画作专属展示屋里，Hannibal和Alejo探讨着画中光线，颜色的运用以及作者在上面耗费的时间精力。与此同时，Hannibal和Will，靠着每一个匆匆的对视，每一次手与手的肌肤相擦，以及只有对方读得懂的肢体语言，在进行着一场完全脱离其外的交流。

Will能嗅到Alejo Godoy身上的精神病态气息，然而那不是他本身发出的。

Hannibal可能早就感应到了，他现在正思索着男人会是谁的未来受害者。那味道粘连在Alejo周身，犹如警告。这家伙被预定了，很有可能被保留着直到特别场合再采摘。

他的心脏说不定不错呢。Viv的那颗几天前就吃完了。

Hannibal的指尖轻触Will的。好吧，那算了。不要心脏。Hannibal似乎在男人身上还闻到了其它味道，极有可能是高血压，但也不排除心脏隐疾。

男人的大腿浑圆结实，几乎要把裤子边撑得涨裂了。Hannibal可以烤了它们。

随便哪样都行。Will凝视着天花板，活动，拉伸脖颈。虽说Alejo已被抢占，Will依旧想夺走他。

趁着Alejo东拉西扯的功夫，Hannibal注视着Will。你为何想那样做？

好奇，Will在脑中回答。想看看会发生什么。

＊

 

三人立于博物馆外，门廊灯光投射，入夜凉意包裹。Alejo突然提及了他的妻子。Hannibal随机应变，邀二人明晚赴宴。“我们很乐意款待你们夫妻二人。”他这么说到。

一听到“我们”这个词，Alejo眼里闪过顿悟，他看向Will，有几分犹豫，也有几分善解人意。“啊，”他快活地感叹到，“这么说来，这是你丈夫？”

Hannibal给出了明确的肯定答复，Will尽职地点了点头，即使他觉得用那个词描述得远不足矣。婚姻，诚然是种古老的习俗，但Hannibal和Will的结合比那还要亘古。来自海洋的神谕将Will送向Hannibal，让他降生于Hannibal身旁。悬崖为殿堂，繁星为见证。是的，甚至连Freddie Lounds这样愚蠢到无可救药的人也知道婚姻不足以囊括他们关系。“以鲜血筋骨锻造”。在脊髓深处，他们是一体的。

Will的内心活动细浪一般惊动了Hannibal；对方脸上随之波动出纷杂情绪，好像只要能取悦Will，他愿意杀尽街上的每一个人。然而，他克制住冲动，佯装平静地与Alejo握手道别。

Alejo转头面对Will，两人握手。“明天，”他说着，“我们会有，啊，伴侣与伴侣间的约会。“

Will笑了，他语调明快地回应说，“Ha。”


	9. 强大致命

海水冰冷，阳光明亮，Will和Hannibal站在Banquina群岛之中。海风凛冽，带着从海面裹挟而来的咸猩气味，呼呼地刮过Will的头发，将他的耳朵冻得通红。前方鱼市弥漫着湿冷的潮气，近水边的海滩上，懒洋洋的海狮散布出更具侵略性的气息。

他们的衣着引来一些含蓄的好奇。当地居民不修边幅地在码头上晃荡着，为了抢到最便宜的鱼粗鲁地相互推搡。而Hannibal，和往昔一样，身着定制的三件套西装，最外面拢着一件厚厚的黑大衣。Will是他年轻些的翻版，穿得颜色更深一些，犄角上钩着上午时分的天光。Hannibal评论说今天它们看上去格外小巧可爱。Will毫不怀疑男人是为了引起自己脸红微笑才如此甜言蜜语。这一招确实效果卓群。

商铺规模都不大，常以一顶棚子就作了门面。死鱼躺在保鲜用的碎冰上，闪闪发亮，仿佛还是活的，玻璃球般的圆眼睛凝滞地瞪视Will。它们上架不过一小时，幼嫩心脏的跃动在出水后立即止息。不，死亡是在更晚些的时候，在它们于渔船上扑腾的时候。鱼鳞张开，鱼鳍拍打，抵死求生。

Will的上嘴唇微微抿紧，瞳孔收缩。

Hannibal的手慢慢捉住他的，温柔地按在他软软的内侧手腕上，中指和食指充满安抚意味地划着圈。Will回过神来，同时感到难以言喻的饥饿。Hannibal微笑起来，一边向鱼贩子要了红酒章鱼。

*

 

“Alejo刚刚打电话来说他们快要到了。”Hannibal说，重新把面前那口巨大汤锅的盖子盖好。厨房浸润在海鲜以及各种调料的味道中：大蒜，洋葱，月桂叶的清香，红椒的辛辣。Hannibal一整晚不断地把Will从食物边赶开，坚持他必须等到客人到达后才能开动。Will终究不得不放弃尝试，穿着全套正装——黑西装，红色方巾和领带——靠在一边的柜台上。Hannibal继续道：“他说他的妻子对我们的会面十分激动，但她可说不好英语。

Will翻了个白眼，这可真是太棒了：一共就四个人，两个都没法自如地加入交流。

“你可以跟我交流。”Hannibal说，把围裙从腰上解下来，走过来经过Will身边时将它抛到后者头上。那片布料被挂在Will的角上，让他看上去像个古怪的鬼魂版恶魔，跟在Hannibal后面穿过餐厅来到起居室。“Will，我坚信你不应该穿着戏服与客人见面。”

Will晃了晃脑袋把围裙从角上甩下去，微微有些恼火。然而他那点别扭情绪在面对Hannibal的微笑时立刻消失得一干二净。

门铃响了。Hannibal开门的动作太过迅速以至于门外两个人被吓得一怔。Will灿烂地向他们微笑着，撤回一步让他们进来。

“欢迎，请进。”Hannibal说，，和Will一样从门边移开，站到一旁。Alejo率先走进来，老熟人一般热情地与他们打招呼。他比Will矮一些，英俊的外表——尽管Will始终对此存疑——被身后那团烧伤般的赭红色压得黯然失色。她头发乌黑，嘴唇丰润，身着一件淡紫色的长裙，颈间挂着一根几乎垂到她肚脐的项链。Will猛地发现她看上去简直就是Bedelia的反色胶片的版本。

“你的家可爱极了。”Alejo评价，大步流星地走进前厅。

“可爱极了。”他的妻子——据他介绍叫作Tatiana——重复道。

Hannibal能感觉到她努力地想要讲好英语，然而不过多久，她的笨拙尝试便迫使他宽慰她去使用她说得流畅的语言。当他们走过房间进入餐厅时，Will拼尽全力才忍住没有咧嘴露出尖牙来。他能闻到，缠绕在Alejo和Tatiana身上那股熟悉的精神变态的气息，有如火山口吹出的热风，灼然微亮，如同警告，同时又无比诱人。Godoy夫妇不是源头，但是这芳香太过浓烈甚至满怀敌意，以至于Will认为那位精神变态是闻到了Alejo身上他和Hannibal的气味于是以此宣示主权。这只能说明Alejo在美术馆中与他们会面后至此的时间段内见  
过了他的保管者。

Hannibal隔着餐桌快速递给Will一个表示确认的眼神。

他们的餐桌设计充满温馨亲昵的元素：方形的，配有四把椅子，由樱桃木制成。相比于Hannibal在Baltimore久居里的那一张长桌，Will更喜欢它。他和Hannibal的座位隔桌相对，Godoy夫妇坐在另外两边。

Hannibal将菜品端到桌上，介绍道：“传统海鲜浓汤的马德普拉塔式翻版。食材由普通的大比目鱼和扇贝换成玫瑰鱼和章鱼。”

Will看着从鲜红汤汁中露出的一只章鱼触须。他想起太久以前——简直像是前生了——的自己，那个Will Graham会把触须看成是极其恐怖的东西，会为了需要将它放入口中而惊恐万分。

Alejo滔滔不绝地评论着这道菜，英语中时不时夹杂着西班牙语。Tatiana小口地抿着汤，真诚地赞美道：“Bonito.”*

Hannibal向客人程式化地得体地微笑着，真正放在他们身上的精力却少之又少。他的目光集中于Will，后者无视了餐具直接用手，圆钝的指甲嵌进柔韧的触须，将它从餐盘中拿出，汤汁滴落到碗里。微弱的灯光下，Will的眼睛是幽幽的苔绿，沼塘浮萍般稠密不衰而又阴沉发暗的绿色。他将触须尖端咬在牙间时抬头迎上Hannibal的视线，然后把整只触须吞入口中。他的喉结涌动一下，喉管撑开，这生物顺着食道滑下。他嘴角点着一点浓汤，缓慢地穿过胡茬流下来，在下巴上凝成一粒圆润艳丽的液滴。Will冲Hannibal挑起一边眉毛，然后拿起勺子开始吃剩下的部分。

Hannibal将杯中的红酒一饮而尽。

Alejo还在喋喋不休，在Will的思绪中成了公共电台般的背景噪音。他谈起博物馆，那幅新的Soldi画作即将在阿根廷全境巡展。他的哥哥已安排周全以在接下来两周内保存它，而Alejo希望有此荣幸与Hannibal一起——还有Hannibal的伴侣，他想了想又补充道——鉴赏此画。

时不时的，Tatiana用西班牙语发表些观点，但她的大半精力都花在观察Will上。她一边低头喝汤，一边自以为无人察觉地用那双棕色的眼珠瞟着Will。在进餐间歇时，她露出一个让Will后颈寒毛直竖的微笑，然后专注地看着他一人，说：“Es usted un silencio, dulce chico？”*

Alejo毫无防备地僵住了，Hannibal微微屏住气息。

Will的心跳声在他耳朵里轰隆作响。听她的语气，这探询是一句奚落——或许还带一丝挑逗的意味，想刺他奚落回去。她本身毫无恶意，更有可能是在隐晦地勾引他。Will不在意。他向她微笑，嘴唇张开，唇间吐出一声砂砾般粗粝，鲸鸣般低沉的声音：“Ha.”

他轻巧地抽过旁边的一把黄油刀，以一个小小的倾斜角，平稳坦率地将它插进Tatiana的眼窝，就在那只望着他的眼珠上方。器皿刺入她的前大脑额叶，喷射而出的血流疾猛鲜艳，像是从儿童水枪中打出。血液喷在Will右边的额头上，一直流到他衬衫的领子上。Will斜眼瞄着血渍，不由地恼怒。

Hannibal为自己倒了更多红酒，接着为Alejo Godoy半空的酒杯把酒续满。

Alejo的脸凝固在一种迟缓的惊怖中。他看上去像在做梦，仿佛不相信他带来参加晚餐的妻子此刻正半瘫椅子上，紫红的嘴唇抽搐不止，红色泼溅在美丽的脸庞上。

Hannibal说，“我想你那一刀把她的大脑刺得毫无烹饪价值了，做出来的成品会难看得让你失去胃口的。”

Will轻笑一声，朝Alejo的方向歪歪脑袋，他们不还有另一个么。

“那就用她的心脏。”Hannibal低语道，打量着Tatiana就仿佛她是一幅未完成的画作。“她的心脏和他的大脑，组合菜式。我能想到一些适合他们的菜谱。”

啊，Hannibal还不如去吟诵诗歌。Will继续喝着面前的海鲜汤，Alejo摇摇晃晃地从桌边站起来，看上去茫然迷惑，像是一只突然降生到周围世界中的羔羊。他几乎就要从桌子边走开，同时Hannibal迅速起身，咔嚓一声折断Alejo的脖子，又在后者倒地之前便坐回座位上。

Will用crostini*去蘸最后一点浓汤，汤汁慢慢渗进蒜香面包里。Hannibal继续悠然地小口品尝红酒，在朦胧的烛光中凝视Will。他的眼神里烈焰灼灼，对Will的欲望翻腾滚沸。他已将端庄矜傲的表象撕得不留寸缕——Will知道自己对Hannibal的超乎寻常的病态吸引，但也知道直到自己做出明确的邀请前，Hannibal不会侵犯他一分一毫。

Will以此为乐。

他会继续安然地坐在这里，用餐，慢条斯理地，直到把餐盘里的食物全部吃完。他会看着Hannibal，让对方的目光流连于他全身，让自己被Hannibal的欲望尽情舔舐，一直以来他都是Aphrodite，不是吗？是的，而渴望，渴望是一柄武器，强利无匹，毁天灭地，从Ares心里生长出来，凶猛狂暴，最终连他自己都无法抵御。

Hannibal呼气，颤栗，然后点了点头。

*注释

Bonito. 真美味。

Es usted un silencio, dulce chico？ 你是个可爱，安静的小男孩，不是吗？

Crostini 经典意大利前菜Crostini ，一般由一小片烘烤过的面包和各种不同的topping组成。Topping 的种类包括各种不同的奶酪，肉类和蔬菜。也有一种更简单的Crostini是仅刷一些橄榄油，一些西餐香料，在加一些酱料组成。Crostini 产生于中世纪意大利的农民中间。当时人们将食物放在一片面包上，而不是盘子里。


	10. 常态假象

长夜幽幽。他们一直忙活到了接近凌晨一点，先是把健壮的Alejo和娇小的Tatiana抬到地下室，扒光衣物，然后再逐一肢解－－单单是找合适下刀位置就让Will进入了一种亢奋状态。Hannibal要走了Alejo，Tatiana则被送给Will，任由处置。女人犹如一个成熟饱满的甜瓜，被他一刀劈开。他按Hannibal的指示，目标直奔心脏，但他的视线同时被其他闪耀着可爱光泽的器官吸引，它们在地下室的荧光灯下 ，覆上了一层滑亮的浅粉色，迷得他几乎一个都不舍得丢弃。

等Hannibal回头看Will做得如何时，Tatiana早已被掏空。

完事后，Will上楼回到主卧浴室，脱光衣服，只留一件平角裤。他看着大理石双水池顶上挂着的宽大镜面里的自己；喷溅到他脖子上的血迹还在，却已变干凝固。Will拧开水龙头，打湿一条毛巾。

他还没来得及擦拭，Hannibal走了进来，近乎光裸，身上只穿一条深蓝色睡裤。他站到Will身后，贴得很近，目光在镜中和Will的缠黏。Will抓住毛巾的手霎时静止不动，对身体的控制权霎时间流水一般从他自身过渡到 Hannibal身上。Hannibal将手指轻轻搭在Will的髋关节上，低下头，谨慎而虔诚地将脸埋到Will染血的颈间，伸出舌头沿着暗红留下一道温热的舔痕。动作缓慢，镜中眼神接触依旧。Will把头歪向一边，他的眼睑扑闪着，挣扎着不合起。

暖意－－黏而滑，慢悠悠，就像头痛的前兆，从Will麻痒的犄角向下蔓延，到肩膀，最后积聚在尾椎上。Hannibal就那样清理着Will的脖子，透明的津液弄湿了几缕不羁飘卷的黑发。两人身前的龙头咕噜咕噜，水流不断，有如催眠语让Will在现实与虚幻间恍惚飘摇。他发誓自己听到了河流。或是海洋。大西洋。

Will干净了。Hannibal好像用尽了意志力才松开自己在Will身上若有若无的桎梏。他不舍地用一颗虎牙轻轻刮过Will脖颈，擦过他跳动的脉搏。然后直起身，前额碰了碰Will的头，叫他回床就寝，便离开了浴室。

＊

 

第二天到前台上班，Will几乎坐立不安。他从未恐惧过Zeller和Price口中的“黑暗星期一”。过去的Will Graham不管上下课还是出外勤，来去自如，无所谓哪天，何时，抑或他的周末如何，他接下去的一周又会过的怎样。那个Will Graham听过他的学生以及像Beverly Katz这样的人谈起过派对一类的事：高声欢闹怎样从周五下午持续到周日午夜前的最后一分钟。Will从未有过那样的生活。他从未有过一个“棒极了的周末”。

噢，今非昔比。

一想到博物馆，杀手依附在Godoy夫妻俩身上的气息，还有随后在僻静地下室里Hannibal和他浸血的手臂，Will脸上就不自觉地浮现出笑容－－当时，他的眼是如何因惊叹而大睁，Hannibal的手是那样油腻发亮。就在那晚，他们静躺在床上，Hannibal在他耳边低语着承诺：他会把对Will所有的渴望都倾注到Tatiana的心脏里，看着Will一口一口吃下，那样Will就会知道，啊，他到时就会明白什么样的爱才算得上虔诚。

Will之前从未有过这样的周末。他不禁可怜起过去的自己－－战战兢兢，恐慌地眨着大眼睛的小东西，只会躲藏在他那古旧的眼镜后头。那个他没有朋友。直至有人冲破了他的自我保护屏障，鲁莽而狂妄，将他置于熠熠冥火之中，直到真正的Will Graham涅槃重生。

Will合起了眼，前额抵着冰冷的橡木桌面。好他妈完美的一个周末。

＊

 

这次，Hannibal不许Will协助他准备晚餐。他们在漫长一天的工作结束回到家时，他叫Will自己找点事干，别进厨房。他就是那么说的，Will知道Hannibal清楚这番话反而会让他更想死赖在厨房里。这分明是心理较量，于是Will故意装出不开心的样子，但最后还是听了话。

没过几个小时，Hannibal到主卧里叫他。Will正躺在他们的床上，读着TattleCrime。最近有个凶手四处闹事，大肆屠杀儿童。Will想这时Jack必定陷入了神经错乱中，还孤零零的－－没有Bella的爱，没有Beverly的帮助，没有Will的指导。甚至没有Hannibal的操纵。

“你怀念过Jack吗，Will？”Hannibal问道。他坐在餐桌对面，就在一晚前，Alejo Godoy还眼睁睁地看着他的妻子瑟缩着死去的位置。此刻桌上佳肴的香气笼罩着Will，有如令人安心的拥抱。“你是否因想起协助BAU破案的那段日子伤感？“

Will想起那些日子。他把勺子戳入“人杂汤”中。碗里浮着心，脑，肝，肾一类的小碎块。豆蔻，丁香，杜松子撒入其中，香料味不免略重，口感却细腻独特。Will舀起一口，含在嘴里品味片刻，肉汁顺着喉管流入胃中。他闭上眼。是的，Will确实不经意地会想起那些日子。坦白说，某些空闲时候，回忆里还带着一点喜爱。尽管他那时不常笑得出来，但Jack发威大吼以及犯罪现场里茫然不知的样子确实是他唯一的消遣和乐趣。他会满腔柔情地想起Beverly，Zeller还有Price。偶尔，甚至还包括了Alana。是的，他的确因此伤感。

但无论现在，还是未来，他都不可能选择回去了。回溯－－抓挠着产道，蜷缩着爬回避风港－－充其量是为挽留安全和孤独感而做的无用功。别想了。Jack已经放弃了他。Alana也不再是那个好声好气的Alana，Beverly已然被切片保存。子宫早就被撕开破裂－－Will一手造成的。

Will爱死了活着的感觉。

他再睁开眼时，他明白了，他知道了什么叫虔诚。

Hannibal长久地凝视着他，在他低垂视线之际，他的话语轻柔却笃定，“你是如此美丽。”

Will点了下头。他能清楚地感觉到头顶犄角的重量，他戴着它们，宛如皇冠。

＊

 

小木屋后，有个精致的花园。黄褐的篱笆高高伫立，圈起了房子的大半外缘。露台外的青草地被盖在蓝花楹树投射的阴影下，哪怕它的枝干早已被寒冬剥得光溜溜。Will站在它悠长的暗影中，抬起的脸颊映照着月光。

真不敢相信这是他曾经抬头看的同一片天。在Hannibal之前。他会在Wolftrap，和他那群流浪狗们站立在旷地上。现在，他偶尔会梦到Winston，梦到它对着那轮月嚎叫的模样。那只狗骨子里是狂野的。Will想它也因此成了他的最爱。

如今Will新的，唯一的狩猎伴侣打开他背后的推拉玻璃门，来到了Will身旁。两人皆赤脚站在院子里，无视寒气的侵袭。入夜太深，他们住的街一片死寂。他们一动不动地站着，Will敢打赌他甚至能感觉到脚下地球在引力下缓缓旋转。

“你不该这么晚还不睡，要知道，”Hannibal望着月亮，缓缓说道，“明天我们还要到诊所工作。”

Will无声地笑了。Hannibal确确实实成功地搭建起了两人的生活框架。Will并不在意在办公室内坐班的工作日。只要他真正想要的紧跟其后。

“那你真正想要的是什么，Will？”

他想要做他生来注定要做之事。

Hannibal了然地点点头。他说：“Alejo的看管人很快就会意识到他的失踪。虽说警方和Alejo的熟人可能把这当作夫妻二人突发奇想的外出度假，他的看管人会知道事实真相，而他迟早要以牙还牙。”

Will扭头看着Hannibal。他想要那个人的心。

“你会拥有的。”Hannibal垂下视线，与Will暗影涌动的目光交织。“你会拥有你想要的任何一颗心。我那天的话句句属实。你是这个世界的统治者，Will，更是我的心的主宰。”

Will奋力尝试着，终于，一个低微到不可辨的词从他口中吐出－－除了他们两人没谁听得清－－生涩喑哑，但确确实实地，他说出来了。

他说：“Hannibal.”


	11. 狩猎时节

Varesse海滩像月牙一般环抱着广袤的南大西洋中的小小一湾海水。金色的沙滩上遍布半裸的游客。在这旅游高峰期还敢来此的本地人很少，也易于辨认：他们面露不悦，穿得比外国旅客更加保守。海滩本身似乎都在尖叫，就像那些不理身后母亲的焦急呼喊而到处疯跑的小孩一样。离水域远些的地方，大遮阳伞和塑料躺椅排排摆好，更衣室，休息室，沙滩排球场时时人满为患。

Will从没想过自己会乐于置身如此混乱之中。

他暗自微笑，双眼明亮，面前的嘈杂刺激得他兴奋不已。透过暗色的Christian Dior太阳镜，他不得不为这来自夏日的慷慨馈赠而惊叹：旅游旺季。他从未想象过如此盛景。在只有无精打采的当地人的漫长寒冬岁月里，这个昏昏欲睡的小城只不过个供他和Hannibal隐匿的宁静之所。然而现在，看啊，看——

成千上百的人——成千上万！——从世界各地来到这处海岸，来享受Argentina的阳光和海水，海洋国庆节， 当地特色食物，还有去往Buenos Aires的四小时车程中的沿途美景。同时，他们前来遇见Hannibal和Will，天真无知的羊群一般引人垂涎。

Hannibal今天带Will来这里就像领着一个孩子参观糖果商场，还给了一张礼品卡随其换购。 Will不知道他要怎么才能安分地坐在这张椅子里，控制住自己。他的犄角发疼，牙齿作痛，他的瞳孔收缩成猫一样的竖立狭缝。

一只手，手掌向上，搭在Will赤裸的胸口。是Hannibal的手。他们的椅子贴得很近以至于完全可以接成一张。Hannibal的鼻梁上挂着和Will同款的Christian Dior太阳镜。“你要是想得再响亮些，”Hannibal说，一边用手柔和地抚摸着Will，“恐怕我就永远没机会睡着了。”

Will脸上展开一个羞怯的微笑。他无法压抑，他想进食。

“我们会的。”Hannibal说，倾身挨近Will，在对方耳边低声轻语：“我要你看看这些人，Will。这是狂欢季，但是我们必须谨慎。人很多，容得我们精挑细选。尽可能确保只选非美国籍的游客。我们可不希望亲爱的Jack在数千里之外察觉到有一些美国公民失踪了，而且都是在到这个小地方度假时失踪的。最好让他保持置身事外。

Will听着，心神却没集中在内容上。他沉溺在流淌进他耳朵里的甜蜜低沉的声音，和Hannibal吹在他耳垂上的温暖吐息里。

Hannibal发出一声明朗的笑声，绕住Will的一缕卷发轻轻一拽。“公开场合，注意举止。”

那不是个命令，而是挑衅，Will拒绝服从。他可是相当享受违逆Hannibal。就像任何烈性的马驹一样，Will故意表现得桀骜不驯，只想要一位意志坚定得能来降服他的骑手。Will翻身侧卧，面朝Hannibal，将年长些的男人拉向自己，恶狠狠地咬住对方的耳垂直到咬破。他开口，音节拖曳宛转，带着残存的南部口音：“Hannibal.”

波纹效应。Hannibal体内骤然涌起的热度，渴望和爱意激流一般冲向Will，迅疾猛烈得几乎将他拍晕。Hannibal握住Will的左角把他从自己身上撕开，接着手上加力，捏紧，把后者摁回原来的位置。“乖。”Hannibal说，气息微乱，声音低哑。

Will在接下来的时间里都表现良好。

*

 

最近几个月来，Dr.Rip的事业蓬勃发展。预约数暴涨，工作日程表排得太满以至于他们不得不拒绝不少潜在客户以免他们需要候诊太久。当客户们面带倦色地从办公室走进走出，或是坐在拥挤的候诊室里，好奇地打量Will时，Will会投入大半时间研读他的词典。现在他能娴熟地用唇形来说西班牙语，而客户们似乎十分欣赏他沉着的性情和令人愉悦的无声问好。当候诊室中只剩下他自己时，比如此刻，Will便有机会练习发声。

迄今为止，他只能清晰地说出他的狩猎伴侣的名字。他时不时地运用这一能力去转移Hannibal的注意力：在厨房炉火边，在开车回家的路上，在床上忽地凑近Hannibal呢喃这么一句又迅速倒回自己那一边，开心地沉入睡梦，留下男人怔怔僵住。这比什么都让他上瘾。

他发出的其他所有声音都不堪一听——尽管他正在m这个音上努力进展。My. Milk. Mister. 他感觉自己就快能说出什么词了，却不知道究竟是哪一个。Hannibal帮助他练习——Will打起颤来，他想起Hannibal捉着自己的一支角，而他跪坐着不住地喘息，汗水发亮，全身只穿着一条短衬裤，发出刺耳的“mmmm”的声音，同时Hannibal饱含笑意的声音叫他说清楚他到底想表达什么。可惜Hannibal像这样帮他的时候并不多，要好一阵子才会有一次。

办公室的门打开时，Will正心不在焉地挠着自己的一支角。Hannibal带领Julieta Ramos走出来。她是他最忠诚的客户之一，每周一下午3点都准时到达。Will已经相当欢迎她，鉴于她习惯于称赞他的西班牙语。

她做了下一次预约，然后对Will说：“Mos vemos la próxima vez.”*

‘Si por supuesto.’*Will用唇形示意道。他和Hannibal一起望着她离开，彼此都静默不语，直到她的脚步渐渐减弱消失。

“她的丈夫失踪了。”Hannibal说，后倾倚着桌子。

Will歪头。

“至少她能不受打扰地举办她的纵酒狂欢会了。”他低声咕哝，只为了看到Will的微笑。然而最终，他摇摇头，“不，我认为这件事很令人不安。”

Will想了想，Hannibal觉得Mr. Ramos被绑架了。

“与其说是绑架，我更倾向于谋杀。她说他自从上周二起失踪了。”Hannibal的手搭上Will的，他轻轻抚摩着后者的指节。“他去商店，买牛奶，再没有回来。警方告诉她丈夫们总是会玩失踪的，厌倦了和妻子待在一起，离家寻求冒险刺激和年轻女人。这套说辞显然丝毫不能缓解Mrs. Ramos的煎熬。”

听上去的确可疑。尽管Will并没有在Julieta身上闻到精神变态的气味，以此可以推出在失踪之前，她的丈夫没有被什么精神变态盯上。

“这也许是个巧合，Mr. Ramos确是一时冲动出走，或者——”

这个绑架Mr. Ramos的嫌犯可能正是Alejo的看管者。Will不知道他是怎么发现Hannibal的诊所的，但他似乎对掠走客户兴趣十足，说不定这就是他的问好方式。

嗨，我知道你们做了什么。

“以牙还牙。”Hannibal说，手指沿着Will的胳膊向上，轻柔地拂过他的脖颈，耳朵，最后落在他的发间，挨着左边的犄角。那对小角微微杈出Will蓬松的头发，长势缓慢但是稳定，曾经圆钝的顶部现在出现了小小的尖点。像是探测它们一般，Hannibal把手指抵在上面向下按——不，还没有尖锐到可以戳出血来的地步。“我们静观其变，看看他是会把Mrs. Ramos也带走，还是以别的途径来昭告自己的存在。”

Will明白这件事值得耐心等待，但他也想要这个看管者的鲜血淋满双手，灌进嘴里。他非常享受从羊群中掠食小羊，但屠戮另一只狼，那将是何等刺激！有时他回想起血刃红龙的那个晚上，那种经历，他渴望再有一次。羔羊也许会蹬踹求生，但它们不会像龙那样挣扭撕斗，它们不会嘶声呼啸，喷云吐焰。而在这个看管者身上，Will嗅到了机会。这会是个很好的锻炼。

Hannibal的目光变得幽深，尽管没有微笑，他的表情还是带着十足的赞许。“今晚，我们看看这件事要如何发展。”

 

*注释

Mos vemos la próxima vez. 下回见。

Si por supuesto. 当然。


	12. 毫无恶意

夜间8:34的Playa Varesse：潮汐来临，此起彼伏的海浪拍打着沙滩。空气微凉，风中夹带着远处零星排球场传来的呼喊声。几个海滨狂热者还在浅滩处流连。20来岁的年轻人们互相推搡打闹着。少女们。还有一位带着两个小孩的母亲。再有，就是在几块凸起的岩石附近几乎与世隔绝的地方，一个男人坐在彩虹条纹毯上，目不转睛地窥视着冲浪的儿童－－俊俏的男孩和女孩，赤裸的小身板上浪花喷溅。

男人动作熟练流畅。自然海滩上没人会注意到他的手在泳裤下的异常行为，也没人会注意到他看着一个小女孩活蹦乱跳地追着一只螃蟹跑时他渴望到发亮的眼。男人就那样坐在那儿，半藏在岩石之后，直到完事，心满意足地离开。第二天晚上重新来过。

Will往男人的方向轻快地蹦哒着，神采飞扬。他穿着Bermuda牌短裤，白色T恤敞开显露出被晒黑的皮肤。太阳镜推至发际，小巧玲珑的犄角将它稳稳固定。他扑通一声坐到男人身旁的毯子上时，对方差点没被吓得摔到沙子里去。

“老天爷，你他妈的干什么？”他的手飞快地从泳裤下抽出，抓起毯子的另一端盖住自己的私密部位。“真是有病。”男人嘀咕着。从口音判断，他大概来自英国南部。

“Hannibal。”Will说道。虽然他想表达的是：“你表现的太明显了，知道吗。”

男人一脸不可置信地盯着Will说：“什么东西？你他妈的离我远点。”

“Hannibal。”Will重申道。他其实在说：“事实上，我得离你近些。你身上的这种奇怪味道我第一次遇上，如果让我好好闻闻以后可能派得上用场。所以要是你不介意的话…”Will突然靠向男人，把他的脸搁在对方脖颈间，深深地吸了口气。

男人惊得连连后退，却撞上了神不知鬼不觉地坐在他右边的Hannibal。男人抬眼看的那瞬间，脸上的愤怒被恐惧取代。“伙计们，听着，我不想找麻烦。”

Hannibal对他完全置之不理。“Will，你记住他的味道了吗？”

Will再靠近几分。又深吸一口气。这味道太恶心了：呛鼻－－烧焦了一样，那股粘腻的热气怎么说都要在Will鼻腔内滞留上好几个小时了。他直起腰，从男人的气味里脱身，点了点头。熟记那股气息。

“接下去的事就有趣了，”Hannibal说，“在旅游旺季的海滩上遇到些恋童癖者实属意料之中。他们和我们一样被特定的东西吸引，Will。”

男人的脸唰一下红了。“你他妈的说什么？”

“我们也没资格对他指指点点。”Hannibal说着，看了眼他的狩猎伴侣，“但我们不妨把这当做公共服务。你解决掉狂犬只为了保证它不再乱咬人，对那只狗本身是毫无恶意的。没有丝毫恶意，Will，你明白我的意思吗？”

Will明白。他抬头看向月亮，懒洋洋地活动着脖子上的筋骨。他的动机不是出于恶意。他只想要得到他所想要的。这一切不过为了娱乐罢了。

Hannibal的嘴角微微挑起，露出一个平静，看似人畜无害的笑容－－也只有在Will眼里如此，对被夹在两人中间的男人而言，则是全然的令人毛骨悚然。“很好，”Hannibal说着一把抓住男人后颈，另一只手随即捂住男人的嘴堵住尖叫。他和Will拖着男人到岩石后水足够深的地方，Will朝Hannibal笑着，帮忙抓住四肢挥舞着男人，按到水中。他们保持着那个姿势，Hannibal的话语，盖过男人的挣扎和水花四溅声，“这肺里会充满盐水。预入味。”

Will不加掩饰地无声大笑起来。海水喷上了他的脸颊，发间，犄角，在度过炎热漫长的一天后，这感觉简直美妙绝伦。Hannibal一脸安详地注视着他，直到他们的猎物丧失最后一丝生机，气泡从他脑袋边繁花簇现般华美地升腾，他们才松了手。男人脸朝下，死气沉沉地浮着。在尸体上方有那么一瞬间的沉寂，唯有海浪的激荡和沙滩远处偶尔的孩童欢笑。Will弯下腰，朝Hannibal的方向拍起一串水花－－正中目标，年长者身上的水渍又加深几分。Hannibal不住地翻了个白眼。Will毫不罢休地朝对方泼水，直到Hannibal被逼得回击，一个擒抱，把他猛扑到清澈的浅滩中。这下两人浑身湿透，面红耳赤，像极了熟透的李子。激烈的角斗慢慢演变成了耳鬓厮磨。

＊

 

近来，Will的梦终于肯对他温柔相待了。

他依稀压抑地记得，旧日时光的那些梦。在他重生之前，不分昼夜的梦魇里，总有那只雄鹿在他身边－－出于未知的原因，顽固地尾随他。如今，他可以心安地躺在他和Hannibal共享的床上（床，思绪，梦境皆如此），在无意识的睡梦中得到安宁。

某些时候，他的梦中会出现Hannibal。他知道如果Hannibal在他梦境中，意味着他也在他狩猎伴侣沉眠的脑海里。那些梦大体上细节尽失，混沌朦胧。每隔那么一段时间，他甚至会梦到和Jack Crawford共事，协助BAU的日子。他梦到过在大大小小的无菌实验室里，众人围着一具或两三具由Hannibal精心摆放的尸体。梦里，Hannibal会转向Will，而其他人－－亲爱的Beverly，Zeller还有Price－－全定格不动。他朝Will走来，西装样式由棕色格子变为全黑最后是深海蓝，他说：“一直以来，你都是我的。”

在虚幻世界里，Will的喉咙还能正常发声。他了然地凝视着Hannibal，肯定地回应道：“是的。”他站着，身上的衣物从软羊绒装变为破旧格子衫，最终赤身裸体－－他知道在Hannibal眼里他一直如此。“任你烧灼，”他拖着尾音说。瞳孔苍茫黑沉，仿佛能吞下大千世界。“任你享用。”

Hannibal尖利的牙齿闪闪发光。他靠向Will，把脸埋在Will颈间最香甜的位置，用唇齿擒住那敏感区域－－吮吸，啃咬，直到Will难耐地想逃开，直到Will浑身发热，火烧火燎，熔化，直到他一身焦黑，Noir de Noir香氛萦绕，犄角在头上蓬勃生长，他周身耀眼的光芒吸食了宇宙万物。

Will呻吟着醒来，几乎在爱欲中窒息，这才发现Hannibal正紧紧缠着他，强壮的手臂紧抱他的身躯，有力的大腿钳住他的下肢。Hannibal的嘴压在Will喉咙间，Will恢复意识的那刻，Hannibal也从睡梦中清醒。随之而来的是吮吸结束时那湿漉漉的一声－－“啵”。从窗外洒进的几缕灰白色晨光轻巧地落在卧室里，Will能看到Hannibal汗津津的身体。他的胸膛上下起伏，刘海黏在额上。

“Will，”Hannibal喃喃着，凝视着眼前的男人。不可思议的是，Hannibal看起来近乎羞怯。“我刚刚梦到你了。”他就说了这么一句话。

Will点点头，挪了挪身子，靠向Hannibal发烫的怀抱中。火热，黏糊。但Will不在意，现在还不到真正的早晨，Will还想着再回到那众神庇护的圣地。

＊

 

“谋杀夫夫侦查组织，”那天早上晚些时候Hannibal读到。Will在水槽旁清洗早餐碟子。他身上，除了一如既往的一件短衬裤外，脖子上还印了个夺人眼球的吻痕，他们共享之梦的结晶。先前，Hannibal的手指渴望地触碰过它，之后他用头蹭了蹭Will，做出无言的道歉。Will实则处于兴致高昂的状态，漫不经心地看着宽敞窗外人行道上来来往往的邻居。

Hannibal继续往下读：

“尽管FBI在谋杀夫夫－－Will Graham和Hannibal Lecter－－之死一事上众口不一，当下已然有其他民间组织致力于证明这对杀手的存活和发展。其中，谋杀夫夫侦查组织，或简称MHDO，总部设立在马里兰州的巴尔提莫。他们的会长，Farley West，表明该组织立场公正，致力于揭露事实。他们搜刮的信息既非通过合法渠道获得又未经过谋杀夫夫的认证，而是仅依靠一些所谓的目击新闻，构架起他们所相信的遍布全球的谋杀狂欢。当被问起这类组织在重捕谋杀夫夫的行动中起到的作用时，Jack Crawford，行为分析部主任，想传达一句话：我希望那些组织能从Will－Hannibal－跳下悬崖这几个关键词组中得到一点启示，不要再白费功夫了。”

Will嗤笑一声，又用没被洗洁精沾湿的手腕堵掩住嘴。他转身时，Hannibal的视线直直地落到那块吻痕上。

“遍布全球的谋杀狂欢，”Hannibal心不在焉地引用道，“那可真了不起。“

Will若有所思地抬起脸。也许等风头过去了，他们可以来次环游。

Hannibal笑了，”嗯，值得考虑。虽说这个组织无比...愚蠢，我还是为它的存在感到高兴。这样的组织只有被讥讽和嘲笑的命运，他们的研究内容注定会被当成笑话。那就意味着我们的存活会成个笑柄。我们越早成为尘封的历史越好。”

Will那头传出无声的赞同。但他还有几分好奇Hannibal有多迫不及待成为真假难辨的传说。不久之前，Hannibal还热衷于做光天化日下始终抓不住的影子。他会抛出足够的饵钓起当局的兴趣，激起怒意，然后默默地退后看着他们傻乎乎地追着自己的尾巴瞎转圈。

现在为何不同了？

Hannibal放下平板，抬起头，他的眼神柔和下来。Will的微笑甜蜜而随性，蓝绿的眼诱人心魄。背后的阳光把他的身子笼罩在一片飘然的荣光中。

“我不想，”Hannibal一字一词地说，“失去你。”


	13. 强于傲慢

Hannibal针对Will白天出门的衣着提出了建议：也许该是高领的，能遮住脖子的？或者用什么简单地装饰掩盖一下，等到痕迹消失就好。

 

事实上，Will坐在前台的红木桌后面，身上是一件暗红的系扣衬衫。他懒得扣上最上面两颗，头发梳得清爽利落，没有一缕发丝能盖住脖子上紫黑色的印记。他戴着它，仿佛那是一件璀璨的珠宝，一件由玛瑙和紫晶雕琢而成的精巧艺术品。

 

那天，每一位客户离开办公室，在前台桌边进行下一次预约时，Hannibal都逗留在门边，不满的眼神像弩箭一样频频射向Will。那种不满简直跟女人在高档餐厅里对桌子下面用手指撩拨她的男人的情绪相差无几。哦，他不该这么做的。哦，但这感觉真是该死的棒。

 

Will看上去洋洋得意，自豪感以一种极其撩人的方式写在他脸上。

 

Sofi Aguilar，一个约莫20岁的女人，蹦蹦颠颠地跳到桌子前。几周来她都热衷于对着Will闲聊，表现得很喜欢他。她有着完全由年轻支撑起的美丽，她的青春泛着褐红和浅粉的色泽。“Aya!” 她指着前台招待脖子上的印痕，“Usted diablo! Cody, dime, quién hizo eso?”*

 

Will像是为难般地笑了一下，他抬眼，又侧头看一边，曲起一根手指搭在下巴上。然后他摇摇头，无论Sofi怎么抱怨和哀求都拒绝再作解释。最终，她向他们挥手道别，咯咯笑着离开了候诊室。

 

转身撞上Hannibal充满怀疑的眼神，Will忍不住微笑起来。

 

“Ms. Agular心情很好。”Hannibal说，无视了Will的笑容走到桌子旁边。他向着门点点头，几秒前Sofi刚从那里出去，“她的妹妹失踪了，据她说，这意味着Ms. Agular现在是她五个兄弟姐妹里最漂亮的了。”

 

Will缓慢地点点头，他们先前的猜测已经被证实。那个看管者知道他和Hannibal做了什么。问题不在此，问题在于他还知道他们身处何处还有他们的身份，而他们对那个人却还基本上一无所知。

 

“确实。不过我想他也许正试着透露自己的信息。”

 

Will闭上眼。他得承认这是个玩笑意味颇浓的布局。如果看管者旨在攻击——这么说吧，展示他的力量——那么他会直接带走客户，为Hannibal的诊所招引嫌疑。但他没有，他带走的是客户的家庭成员。Sofi的妹妹，Julieta的丈夫。

 

对，是家庭。正如Hannibal之前说过的：以牙还牙。这个看管者带走客户的家人是因为他们带走了他的家人：Alejo和Tatiana。Will闭着眼思索，直到Hannibal熟悉的双手握住他的犄角，直到耳畔的低语吹进他的心口，说他是个狡猾的男孩，直到他浑身发软，只能呻吟着喃喃重复他唯一能说出声的那个名字……Will一直闭着眼。

 

*

 

突然袭来的暴风雨把方才还很热闹的街道瞬时扫了个冷清，街灯的灯光在升腾的水雾中显得影影幢幢。游客们和当地人纷纷冲进建筑内：餐厅，图书馆，还有Will旁边的博物馆。从几个湿透的游客的脸上，Will看得出他们本不愿意糟蹋时间在观赏画作或认识软体动物上。Will站在宏伟的Juan Carlos Castagnino城市美术馆临着的街道上，抬头透过鲜红雨伞的纤薄质料仰望天空，雨水沿双层斜坡屋顶冲刷而下，流到檐槽里，最后落进房屋四角靠近地面处的葱郁苔藓中。他伸出手，雨水积蓄在手掌里。他半仰起头把手里的水倒进口中。

 

天色暗得很快，厚重的雨云沉沉压境。路灯灯光被雨幕削得只剩窄窄的光柱，灯泡周围的光湿漉朦胧。这样的景象唤起些许对Baltimore的记忆。重生前的时间已然模糊，他感到事件都已顺序错乱，或分崩离析，又光怪陆离地杂糅在一起。但有一个夜晚异常清晰：瓢泼大雨，倾盆如注，他站在雨中，恍惚地好奇着自己将会成为什么。

 

“晚上好。”

 

Will向左一瞥，一个男人正站在那里，面容被低垂的雨伞挡住。他一身暗色西装，结实的古铜色双手上覆盖着黑色的寒毛。一只手从雨伞下抻出，把雨水收集在窝起的掌心里。他喝掉了它们。

 

“只发出了两封邀请，你们就来和我会面了。”他说，英语流利，听得出经过长年练习。“说起这个，另一个在哪儿？”

 

Will在这个时候抬起了他的雨伞，那个人同样。他们注视彼此，记住对方脸部的线条。Will觉得这个人比他的兄弟要英俊些，但也英俊不了多少：身形健壮，深褐眼睛，大约和Will一样高。

 

“啊，我明白了。”Eneas Godoy说，“如果我在这儿捅了你之类的话，另一个就会举报我。聪明。”

 

这不是Hannibal缺席的原因，不过显然Will没法告诉对方，所以他放任了Eneas自以为是的想法。

 

“这样吧，听着，我不是要算计你才请你来的。我不是个野蛮人。尽管我得说你们带走我兄弟这个举动真是相当粗鲁。还有Tatiana，当然了。贪得无厌。”

 

Will的眼睛亮了起来。

 

“我不生气。好吧，我之前很生气，现在不了。”他接了更多雨水喝掉，Will跟着他照做。有好一会儿他们静静地并肩站着，啜饮来自天空的味道。然后Eneas继续说道：“我还有个妹妹。知道么，别碰她，我们就不计旧怨了。这其实挺有趣的，我得承认。失踪前那天晚上，Alejo跟我说过他碰见了两个人，说他们邀请他去吃晚餐。他还说他们中的一个钟情于Soldi，所以我该去会会他。我猜你不是那个人吧。”

 

慢慢地，Will摇摇头。他微笑，远处天边一道闪电的明蓝裂痕。

 

“那么，你在Soldi这件事上对他的看法和我一致，不是吗？”

 

Will点头。

 

“别见外。”Eneas说，转身离开Will。他朝着博物馆的前门走去，却在几步开外停住了。“有空到这里来欣赏欣赏艺术。我已经很久没有看到一对伴侣了。不是说我完全不能理解那种感觉，不过还是让我看看，让我见识一下爱情可以有多深切。

 

Will看着他离开，建筑物柔和的亮光渐渐隐去他的身形。Will沿街往回走，Hannibal的车停在Renault，副驾车门为他开好。

 

*

 

“他想杀了我们，但不确定他做得到。”Hannibal说，双手松弛地搭在方向盘上。他们的车停在红灯前面，陷在下班高峰的拥堵交通中。车后座上几包食材挨挨挤挤：牛奶，鸡蛋，酵母，西红柿。Hannibal先前去了商店，顺路载Will一程去见Eneas。这么安排可以保证他们有充分的时间回家准备晚餐。停车之前，Will已经把他和Eneas这次会面的重点，还有Eneas对他们之间问题的看法——按照他要求的——全数告诉了Hannibal。

 

Will琢磨着，点点头。谁不想杀死新的竞争对手呢？没人知道Eneas霸占这片地区多久了，他不可能没经受过挑战。

 

“一直以来他都有策略不被抓住，至少。”车流开始向前移动时，Hannibal说道。他们在雷暴中向前行驶。Will身上Noir de Noir的香气被水汽浸湿，他闻上去像是潮润的大地。他感觉得到Hannibal被这气味引住了以致于难以专心驾驶。“不过我想忧虑是不必要且毫无意义的。你依旧想要他的心脏。”

 

是的。Will依旧想要他的心。

 

“只要你想。”Hannibal微笑着，斜视Will，“不过我们或许可以延后一些再杀他。既然他发出了明确的邀请，我可不想错过欣赏画廊的机会。听说最近有好几幅Pueyrredon的画作即将展出——”

 

Will呻吟起来。

 

*注释

Usted diablo! Cody, dime, quién hizo eso？ 真是个魔鬼！Cody，你告诉我，是谁做的？


	14. 施肥，修剪，养护

距他们在博物馆外与Eneas会面那天已过一周。随后的日子Will只能用天堂来形容。成日的绵绵细雨也无法打消游客们寻欢作乐的兴致，Will和Hannibal更不例外。白日辛勤工作，夜晚游荡猎食。每每他们回到家－－甜蜜美好的家－－总是睫毛沾满雨水，牙齿浸染鲜血。而天上似乎从始至终挂着一轮满月。Hannibal精湛的厨艺让Will感到自己永远无法被填饱。他时常处于渴求的状态，奇怪的是，也同时陷入于无限满足中。

 

很久的将来，Will会回想起这一段湿漉漉的日子。他会希望它们不曾结束，持续永远。

 

＊

 

Will尖叫着惊醒，像是被自己口中发出的奇异无声哭喊吓到了一样。Hannibal的眼霎那间睁开；他看着Will在床单上扭动着煎熬。身子黏滑，满是汗水。 Will眯缝起眼，尝试对焦，视线最终落到了天花板上－－漩涡纹的白色石膏回望着他。好像无数的泡泡在晃动，在转圈。

 

天，Will想着，我要死了。

 

“你没有要死了。”Hannibal说。他因睡意而暗哑的声音被爱意缓和。他朝Will伸出手，一如既往的小心翼翼，轻轻地将指尖探入Will发间。搜寻着。找到了Will的犄角，那可爱的恶魔附属物。他握住一支，微微施力，不是为了诱发苦痛或快感，只是安抚。

 

它们疼死了。Will的头痛炉灶是他头上的角，让他疼得牙齿直打颤。

 

“它们正在生长，”Hannibal镇静地说，翻身趴着，轻柔按摩着手中那支犄角。“别担心。就把这当做必经的青春期。好比痛经。”

 

如果Will还有精力瞪对方，他一定会。被拿来和刚有初潮的少女相比让他不太高兴。不过内心深处，他不得不承认二者的相似性。他发现，不论何时，Hannibal总是对的－－这念头让他更爱男人的同时也叫他不由地恼火。

 

Hannibal轻笑一声。时辰尚早，天空还是一片灰幕。Will的角抽跳着疼，像是过度使用的肌肉。

 

他好奇它们会长到多大。

 

Hannibal只说了一句，“足够大。”

 

接下去几分钟，痛苦包围中的Will勉强靠着Hannibal专家级的按摩支撑。他怎么知道该这样做？他怎么做到用触碰就缓解了那难以名状的痛？或许是爱情和渴望催生的效果，但不仅于此，Hannibal知道Will难受的确切位置，好比那是他自己身上的伤口。Will是对方身体的某种扩展，为此他感激不已。

 

Hannibal说两人今天就不工作了，直到Will迷迷糊糊地被哄入苦涩的浅眠中，Hannibal才起身去淋浴。

 

＊

 

Will在午后近黄昏时才醒过来。 他朦朦胧胧记得Hannibal给他带来了早点－－肉桂豆蔻味浓郁，新鲜出炉面包香气满溢－－可那天的所有餐点都被他拒绝了。醒来，睡去，这两种状态已经模糊了界限。每次他尝试着睁开眼，犄角总是抗议似的抽动发疼，于是他干脆紧闭双眼。

但Hannibal知道他醒着，Will也能感应到身旁的男人。对方浑身散发着海盐和大洋的气息－－Will也说不准，感官早被肆虐的头痛迷惑。他的脸抽搐着自动扯出一个苦笑。他向左边靠去，感觉到Hannibal强壮的手臂垫在脑袋下面。他浑身又酸又疼，哪怕是这么一点接触都能触发一阵痛感，不过他还是愿意这样被对方拢着。

 

“疼痛有时是难免的，”Hannibal轻柔地说。“因为它，我们才知道自己还活着。才能记得怎样才算是强烈到极限的感受。”

 

呵，他怎么会记不住那种感觉。就仿佛头盖骨上那两支犄角底端扎上了无数根细小的针。如果他扬起头－－哪怕就一毫米－－那些尖利的针头纷纷化作玻璃锋刃。他吸了口气，尽力保持平稳，屏住，几乎不敢将它呼出，恐惧伴随而来的苦痛。

 

“真快，它们比我昨日印象中的大很多了。你想要我为你描述一下它们吗，Will？”

 

Will点不了头，只能哼声表明意愿。

 

“它们看起来，”他婉婉道来，“似乎比从前更黑更亮了。以前那种棕黑正转变为午夜般的纯黑。至于现在，橙黄的日光打在表面，它们几乎被映照为暗红色。那层柔软的细绒毛已经褪去，还有－”Will能感觉到左边犄角上Hannibal指尖的轻弹。“－它们越发锋利了。是的，几乎…几乎能划破肌肤表皮，留下血痕了。左边的那只看起来就是直向上生长，稍稍向前弯曲，有几分像公牛的角。右边的则相当叛逆，底端朝外长，紧接着又猝不及防地向内拐。”

 

Will听似失望地咕哝了几声。

 

“Will，它们太美了，言语无法描述，”Hannibal继续说道，他的声音低沉，在Will耳边，咫尺之遥。“它们就如你身上的一切，恣意生长，狂野而危险。如果你用它们击穿我的心脏，那将是最美好的死亡方式。甚至是阿佛洛狄忒也从未如此美丽。”

 

最后那句话逗乐了Will，他牵强地撇嘴一笑。成天窝在床上的阿佛洛狄忒，因为疼痛而哀哀呻吟。神话和诗歌中怎么从来没提起过。

 

Hannibal大笑起来。“这张床就是你的圣坛。等时机成熟，我会在此为你俯首。“

 

Will不禁战栗，很快又沉入空无的睡梦中。

 

＊

 

Will再次醒来时，感觉已经过了一段时间。但Hannibal还在他身旁－－无需睁眼，Will能通过气息，氛围还有每个细胞的震动辨认出他。然后他微微睁开了眼，视线朦胧，但似乎没有先前那样疼痛急剧伴随。除了他狩猎伴侣，他还闻到了其他气味，某种甜的东西。

 

“Will，你必须吃点东西，”Hannibal轻柔地说。他靠着Will坐着，穿着红色毛衣和黑色睡裤。窗外一片漆黑，床头柜上的时钟指着11:04。搁在Hannibal腿上的银质小碗里放着蜜枣。“你可能不觉得饥饿，但我坚持。”

 

Will把头扭开，有气无力地哼了一声。抽痛又开始在他的犄角上作乱了。

 

“Will，”Hannibal执着地说。

 

哪怕是他谴责的语气都没能扭转Will的决心。他就是不想吃。

 

Hannibal对此无奈地轻叹一声，两人间翻滚着一股隐秘的意志涡旋，Will清楚最后赢的人总是Hannibal。但这不意味着他会轻易投降。头痛让他恼火地和对方作对，他决定放任自己这样违逆下去，于是继续把身体更深地埋入温暖的被窝里。

 

“Will，不要逼我强迫你。”

 

或许那就是他所需的，Will阴郁地想，反正连他自己的身体都喜欢对他粗暴相待。他的思绪一团浆糊。感官紊乱。他讨厌感觉如此虚弱，如此无助，奈何还是只能躺在床上因病呻吟。

 

突然，Will感应到Hannibal压倒性的决心，仿如万丈巨浪，迎面袭来。那决心始于Hannibal温柔却坚定的手掌，他按住Will双肩，把Will固定在床上，Will微弱地哭喊了一声。紧接着，Hannibal的手抬起他的下巴，大拇指摩搓着他珊瑚色的下唇，然后手指戳进Will的嘴里，Will甚至无力反抗。

 

Hannibal在克制着笑声，但还是被Will听到，他铆足了劲给对方一记眼刀。当下，他的嘴被Hannibal的食指和中指撑开，指间夹着的一颗蜜枣随之滑入Will舌齿间。

 

他还在做着最后的挣扎反抗，但忽然间，它的味道变得那么香甜，那么可口，而Hannibal在Will嘴里的手指不知怎的似乎迫使了Will咽下口腔内的食物。Hannibal微微一笑，湿嗒嗒的手指在Will的唇瓣上来回滑动着。疼痛依旧像茧一般缠着Will，但他同时也被爱意包裹。他把对方那两根手指含到嘴里，轻轻地吸吮起来。

 

Hannibal凝住了。他目光炽热，视线来回瞟着被含在他狩猎伴侣嘴中的手指，还有那半闭，茫然地回望着他的蓝绿色双眸。Will不再吸住他的手指后，Hannibal又继续喂他吃下了大半碗蜜枣。不久，Will就睡着了。

 

＊

 

Will浑浑沌沌地睡到了第二天。每次他醒来，Hannibal都在卧室里陪着他；要么是坐在扶手椅里浏览TattleCrime，要么就只是安静地躺在他身边。某次，Will迷糊睁眼时，他的双手安然地被Hannibal握住，两人身子屈着，面朝对方－－这其中的惊讶感和亲密感吸引Will下意识地更靠近对方，直到彼此前额相碰，Will随即进入梦乡。

 

这天的某个时辰，他总算是相对清醒了，也不再像昨日午夜那样痛苦得晕眩。Hannibal还在，正盘着腿斜对Will而坐。不过这次在他腿上的是一块蓝色毛巾以及一个看似装着油的小瓶子。

 

“杏仁油，”Hannibal证实道，Will则努力地想坐直身子。Hannibal往毛巾上倒了一些油，然后把瓶子搁置到床头柜上。瞬间空气里就充盈了一股镇静气息。“我之前就在想办法帮你缓解些痛苦，只等你承受得住犄角带来的煎熬的时刻。这可能会有点疼，但从长计议，这是最好的选择了。”

 

Will露出一个微笑，深吸一口杏仁油的香氛。他没点头，但给了默许，Hannibal便朝他靠近了几分。

 

第一下触碰格外小心；他的手隔着毛巾抓住Will右边－－叛逆的那只犄角，手劲坚实有力却小心异常。Hannibal的视线聚焦在Will脸部半是痛苦半是欢悦的表情上，然后加快了速度，顺着角的弧度，用恰到好处的力度揉捏着。他从犄角顶端按摩到底端的时间比起一周前的长了不少，Will由此判断它们可能整整长了有一英寸半，甚至两英寸。

 

Hannibal开口：“你是我的所有渴望，而又给予我更多。”他的话语昏沉，或许他根本没意识到自己已脱口而出。

 

Will一边维持住直立坐姿，一边不禁扬起头。轻叹一声：“Hannibal。”

 

“嗯。”

 

Will咬住下唇。温润的油，从头的最顶端渗入他体内。Hannibal的动作缓慢，镇定，无止休，如酷刑折磨。Will的身躯，先前还软绵绵了无生气，开始变得僵硬。他的手臂青筋暴起，他的脚趾不住间隔地蜷曲，张开。Hannibal又往毛巾上抹了点油，开始按摩起仿如牛角的那只。反射弧作用下，Will的身体，拉直的琴弦一般紧绷。尽管几乎持续不断地陷于昏睡状态，几天的痛苦侵袭下，他也早已疲惫不堪，恍恍惚惚地以为自己没有任何真正发声的能力，事实证明他可以，他能发声，而他发出的声音各自迥然，或长或短。

 

Hannibal低喃着，语气如催眠魔咒：“我的Stradivarius*。”

 

Will呜咽起来。乖巧的奶猫啜泣声。乞求。他口中拖长的那个“Mmmmmm”音是那样清晰。Mine.Milk.Mister.

 

Hannibal凑到Will耳边，诉说着他不确定Will能否记住的话语。关于他们的初遇。Will的眼镜。第一次进Will家。关于他们之后每一次的相见，他是如何深刻地感觉到体内每股动脉的搏动，感受到亿万光年外投射而来的星光，感应到上帝，众神，仙女和海妖－－Will的塞壬之歌向他召唤，是的，Will，因为即使在最开始，你也是在呼唤我，我可以从最微不足道的细节－－你移动的下颚和喉结，还有你哭泣的样子看出－－一切之初，你已陷入爱的沼潭。

 

＊

 

第二天某个时候，Will几乎毫无痛苦地从梦中归来。

 

但Hannibal不在他身边。

 

注释*

Stradivarius 斯特拉迪瓦里小提琴


	15. 奇异之人

也许还是有余痛冒泡似地在他的犄角根部隐隐蒸腾，不过Will已经感觉不到了。精神饱满得就像从来没遭过罪一般，他嘭地从床上弹起来，站在卧室中间，偏过脑袋捕捉屋里的动静。他闻不到任何烹饪的香气从楼下飘上来，也听不见Hannibal轻软的脚步落在房子的任何一处。

Will没顾得上在衬裤外边套一件衣物便啪嗒啪嗒地冲下楼，撞进空空荡荡的厨房里。上午的阳光穿过敞开的窗户，被镀铬的岛台反射成冷亮的金属色。Will被刺得眯起眼，抬起一只手来挡住眼睛。

“Hannibal。”他喊道。静静听着。没有回应。

他忽然迫切地希望他们的联结更强一些，这想法实属罕见。从红龙袭击他们的那天起，他和Hannibal就再也没有分开超过一扇门的距离。自那时起，Will的思维便与他的狩猎伴侣交融缠结，不息地探触彼此，跨越身体上的隔阂相互爱抚。现在Will感到Hannibal的消失把他的世界也带走了，留下完全的空白。他只剩自己一个人了。

他不会惊慌的。绝不，绝不，绝不惊慌。Hannibal会回来的，他总是会回来。

但为什么他离开了？

Will坐在餐桌边他平日里常坐的椅子上，盯着对面那张空掉的座位。他很快想到了Eneas Godoy。还有谁能把Hannibal引出去呢？也许Hannibal觉得是时候处理掉他了，但不能带上Will，因为Will正生着病。这念头让他恨不得从头上把角扯下来。全是它们的错。  
“Hannibal.”Will说，词语的音节变成含混的呻吟，他的额头撞在桌面上。他努力阻止自己哀鸣出声然而最终还是忍不住开始呜咽。长长的“mmm”的声音从身体里溢出，滞闭梗塞，但他知道那是什么词了，他知道了。

他不清楚自己在那里坐了多长时间——五分钟？两小时？他的身体因为拱起的姿势而僵硬。就在这时，仿佛是为了安抚他的酸痛一般，前门被打开，Will忽然间恢复了对Hannibal的感应。他猛地起身，哐当一下撞翻了椅子，炮弹一样射进起居室，冲过沙发和咖啡桌，Hannibal刚刚关好门，转过身有些惊讶地迎上了Will。

Will飞扑到他身上，胳膊紧紧环住他的脖子，把他推得撞上了门。“Miss.”Will喊道，满脸愤怒，这个刚刚成功的新词从嘴巴里一连串地冒出来，“Miss! Miss, Hannibal, miss.”  
“Will，”Hannibal说，他的名字从他唇边落下来，带着隐隐的震惊，“我不知道你会起得这么早。”

这算是哪门子理由？Will可是经历了独自醒来的恐慌。

Hannibal沉默地注视了Will许久，然后很慢很慢地，他微笑了，他的手轻柔地抬起，温和地捧住Will的脸颊。他说：“你想念我。”

Will翻了个白眼。他当然想念他。正因此他才说出那个词的，正因此他才能说出那个词。

“Miss.”他喃喃道，让它从舌尖滚落。

“我应该不断地惹恼你，这样你就会说出更多词了。”Hannibal说。

Will看上去很不高兴。

“你知道我相当享受我们无声的交流方式，”他继续说，“但是你的声音和你的思绪，Will，它们的差距就如同管弦乐队和收音机。”他倾身，吸嗅，嘴唇埋进Will温暖的黑发。“我为你准备了一个惊喜。这样说吧，作为对你的新词的奖励。”

Will蹭了蹭Hannibal衬衫的布料，他希望别再是什么艺术展览了。

“它是。”Hannibal说。

Will叹气。

*

 

他们需要等到晚上，Hannibal说，这样不会太引人注目。Will整个白天都无所事事地等待着，并没有多少要去参观古旧画作的兴致。他对Hannibal还是有点气恼。管他什么惊喜不惊喜，艺术不艺术，他不喜欢Hannibal不在身边时从胃里涌起的苦涩的虚弱感。而从某一方面来说，他的气恼不止针对Hannibal，也指向他自己。

他不知道这感觉竟然这么糟糕。

他们的联结一直以来浸润在枫糖糖浆里，结晶剔透，如此甜美。他品尝得太久，太不知节制，舌苔和感官都被淋透，以至于从未想过没有了这浓稠的糖蜜会是怎样。酸涩的替代。呕吐的恶心。至关重要的缺失。出水的鱼。被丢弃在时间之外。

他感到迷失，而他痛恨这种感觉。他再也不想再有这种经历了，并把这样的情绪加进他们的联结中，就仿佛它是维系生命的扣锁，因为它是的，它是的。Hannibal肯定有所察觉，一整天他都没有说什么话。他温柔地把自己的额头和Will的靠在一起，或者拢住后者的手。他走向房屋后面那株在夏日中嫣然盛开的蓝花楹，摘下花朵来放到Will手心。致歉——静默的，如同他的爱。

九点之后，他们驾着Renault出发，车窗大开，温热咸湿的微风拂过他们的头发，将他们的刘海向后吹起。这与他们很久之前离开Maryland前往Massachusetts的那个夜晚何其相似。对那一天的记忆终于让Will微笑起来。

Hannibal把车停在草地上，Varesse海滩左边公路的一排绿树下。他们下车，向下走进海滩的细沙中，Will深深吸气，咸味萦绕在他的肺部。天空晴朗明净，终于不再被雨云遮蔽。他们穿着休闲长裤，简单的T恤衫，赤着脚。

海滩的最左边，Hannibal临水站立，浪潮的白色泡沫绕着他的脚踝。他转过身，向Will伸出手。

Will毫不犹豫地抓紧。

他们趟水走进海湾，直到水面没过他们的膝盖。左边更远些的地方，一座黑曜石般的岩石群从海床里突起。水流均匀不断地拂过他们的小腿，凉爽舒服。隐隐约约地，Will不由好奇是什么样的画廊会建在海里。

水面已经升到了他们的腰部。他们背靠一块和童话屋差不多大小，彻底阻断了海滩方向视角的岩石。Hannibal转向Will，告诉他说他们得游一小段路程。他的语气很谨慎，似乎是担心后者对游水的想法——考虑到他是如何降生的。  
Will没有因他新生时的境况而精神受创。为了证明这一点，他咧嘴一笑，然后一头扎进进水里，在水流里等着Hannibal加入他。Hannibal也滑进水中后，带引他顺着波浪绕过礁石，离Varesse海滩越来越远。当Will不再能看见身后的沙滩，排球场或是地平线上马德普拉塔城市的灯光时，他们的旅程似乎结束了。Hannibal停在一组钝重的巨砾边，石块被海水冲磨平滑，上面附着海星，藤壶，海带和海泥。他撑起自己，爬到岩石上，接着递过一只手把Will也拉上来。

Will毫无成效地试图抖掉身上的水，结果只是把海水甩到了Hannibal的眼睛里。他无声地大笑，然后放眼望向前方——一个洞穴，幽深潮湿，像是藏着无数海洋的秘密。  
Hannibal用湿透的手把头发向后梳了一下，迈步向前走去。“这边，Will。”

Will紧随其后，把感觉和Hannibal的脚步声当作全部的依靠来引导自己。他们逐渐深入，一步一步的声音撞在岩壁上，发出回响。

Hannibal说：“在你康复期间，我时常来探查这片区域。我很确定有一个这种地点存在，后来我在海滨闻到一种奇怪的气味，循着它找到这个洞穴。我本想等你身体好一些就带你过来，只是没有想到你会在我不在的时候醒来，更没有意识到这会让你如此难过。为此，我很抱歉，Will。”

Will靠近Hannibal，很轻很慢地把头枕在对方的肩膀上。“Miss。”他低低地说。

“我也同样。”Hannibal说。接着，“穿过这里。”他牵住Will的手，弓身避开岩洞一处压低的壁顶，过去之后空间又变得宽阔，让他们可以直起身子。Will忽然闻到一种非常熟悉的气味。即使在黑暗中，他的瞳孔还是立刻缩紧了。然后——

光亮。很微弱，但确实是光亮，蓝色的，浅蓝，从洞穴石壁上反射回来，还有的像光珠一样凝聚悬垂在钟乳石上。Will眯起眼睛，发现那些是甲虫，荧光虫，它们在潮湿的岩壁上投下暗影朦胧的蓝光。而他们头顶，纸灯笼一般悬挂在钟乳石之间的，全是心脏，绿松石一样幽幽地发青。

Will的眼睛睁大了，他目不转睛地盯着它们。二十个，不，几乎有三十个，看起来是被厨用双股线穿着挂起。

“Eneas Godoy的艺术画廊。”Hannibal说，悠然走到空阔洞穴的中央。地上深深浅浅的水洼映出顶壁和抬头仰望的两个男人。Eneas的气味弥漫整个洞穴，混合着不新鲜的血腥还有海洋的咸涩，强烈地让人心神恍惚。Will无法控制地将它吸入鼻腔。双手背在身后，Hannibal继续说道，“他确实是个艺术爱好者。这几乎就像夜空一样璀璨。或许原本是想把他的哥哥也挂在这里的。

是的，还有Tatiana。

Hannibal转身看向他的狩猎伴侣：胸口剧烈起伏，双眼张大，牙齿露出，犄角华光熠熠。“他还需要两颗心脏。”

Will注视着对方：浑身湿透，衣物紧贴强健修长的躯体，大理石一般棱角锐利的肌腱，金发贴在额头和高耸的颧骨上。

饥饿感在他身体里卷起狂风巨浪，Will勉力露出一个微笑，跌跌撞撞地向后退去，目光锁在那些森然的心脏上。洞穴发滑的石壁撞上他的背脊，他倚靠着它，脑袋侧向一边。

他抬起一只手，覆在自己的心口。

Eneas想要这个。

这感觉如此滑稽，如此令人飘然晕眩，他的所有物，被别的某个人那么迫切地想要占据。他的。Hannibal迟疑地向走向Will。

“你是指Eneas还是我，Will？”他问。Will的名字有如石块坠落，叠声回响。

他们之间仅有几英寸的距离，Will的左手贴着湿冷的石壁向上滑动，手掌张开。有很长一段时间，他都没有对上Hannibal锋锐的视线。后者的手钳住Will的，掌心相抵，五指相交。男人向前倾去，他们便能听见彼此的呼吸像立体声一样交响。Hannibal的前额轻轻靠上Will身后的石壁，他们的身体如此自然地贴合。潮透的，冰冷的衬衫。布料下滚烫的皮肤。

Will偏偏脑袋，鼻子温柔地拱了一下对方的。Hannibal的呼吸吹在他嘴唇上，他的呼吸落在Hannibal露出的牙齿上。一直以来全部的克制——Will又蹭了蹭他。

“Hannibal，”他耳语道。啊，我的心是你的。归属于你。而你，Hannibal Lecter， 会允许Eneas Godoy夺走你生来拥有的事物吗？

“不。”Hannibal说，嘶哑得生生发疼。他终于接到了邀请，便毫无犹豫地接受它，然后前侵直到他们的嘴巴相撞。Hannibal发出的声音几乎非人，一声从胸腔到喉咙的轰鸣，早在很久很久以前便根植于他的存在之中。上帝将它放在那里，Will将它释放出来。Will能感觉到它进入他的口腔震动他的咽喉。他承应着Hannibal激烈的侵袭：有力的双手紧抓Will的衬衫和腰侧，尖利的牙齿咬进他敏感的下唇，索取。索取。

Hannibal看上去好不容易才用几丝细弱的自制力勉强控制住自己。他退开一点点，牙齿放开Will，又凑过来，爱意像棉花糖一样柔软洁白。他们的嘴唇交触缠绵。Hannibal的舌头伸进Will嘴里，品尝他就好像他是什么新奇而又熟悉的美味。他最喜欢的食物，他最钟爱的红酒。味道浓郁饱满，如此甘甜，如此辛辣，又像被裹在盐里一样咸得发苦。Will的双臂环着他的脖子，Will仰着头，张着嘴，基因的蓝图散落在Hannibal口中。过往的爱和疼痛，新生的爱和赤诚。让Hannibal知晓这个从未见天日的秘密。

你的渴望不是一厢情愿，Hannibal。从来不是。


	16. 奇迹深洋

就在破晓来临之际，他们把Renault车泊在了小屋外。此时，两人身上的衣物湿气残留，仿如第二层肌肤，而他们浑身散发着海穴的味道。黎明的第一缕浅玫瑰红透过窗子溜进了厨房。熟悉的房屋，静谧安宁。

上了楼梯，进入主卧。满是盐渍的衣物被不紧不慢地拉开脱下，闷声掉落在地，叠成堆。只穿着衬裤，陷进床里。床单绒被和皮肤轻微摩擦，如临天堂，如坠云端。Hannibal听着Will被枕头模糊的满足叹息，不禁在喉咙里发出一声低笑。在周一之前他们都不必回诊所工作，这一整个周末都属于他们。Will突然回忆起初中年少的他常常装病，以此来逃避学校里的标准化考试。想起药效过后的许久，他会照样躺在床上，神志迷糊。

而这次全然不同。

现在，他陷入混沌的半睡半醒中时，Hannibal始终在他梦中，在他身边，一只手绕过了Will身侧抱住他。要是曾经有人对那12岁的小Will Graham说，你的未来会如此，他一定会笑掉大牙。这样的未来，这样的温暖和守护。和这样一个男人在一起。那亲手铸造了Will的男人。

12岁的Will Graham打死都不会相信这些。怎么可能，懵懂的他会想，那样的幸福绝不会属于我。

＊

 

亲吻：

他们就像是初恋的少年，怎么都吻不够。尤其是Will，他震惊于和Hannibal的吻与昔日体验－－说白了也就两种－－Alana和Molly－－多么不同。她们的嘴唇柔软，被动，无力。而Hannibal，哪怕是在他最温柔的那些时刻里，都不乏强大的支配感。Will每次都会－－不得不－－依靠某个平台支撑住自己。有那么几秒，他想，这大概就是亲吻男人和亲吻女人的区别吧。然而说到底性别根本无关紧要，对Will来说，Hannibal是第一和唯一。性取向早已不是使他们迟疑不定的问题，毕竟只有次等生物才会在意如此繁文缛节。

Hannibal亲吻着Will，恰如阿瑞斯之于阿佛洛狄忒。

满带侵略，因为他是战神。满怀恳求，只因阿佛洛狄忒征服的是他的心之所在。

一开始只有踌躇的试探，双方都对何时何地以及接吻该有的频率毫无把握。好在他们熟知自己的欲望，因而每时每刻渴望着它。早餐桌上，洗餐具时，下午还有在那蓝花楹树下。Will努力试着老老实实和Hannibal聊些琐事：TattleCrime，Eneas Godoy，周六夜晚的猎杀，天气。可在谈话期间，他只会无法控制地直勾勾地盯着Hannibal的嘴唇，直到对方吻他。

Will从未感受过这般需求。Hannibal的手紧紧压在他后背，臀部，肩膀上。他会将Will抱到厨房岛台上，给他一个个缓慢而挑逗的吻，直到晚餐火候成熟。随后，他们面对面坐在餐桌上，各自咀嚼着，思考着他们的嘴唇有何不同，回想着它们是如何彼此陌生却如命定归属。即使是现在，口中心脏肉卷浓重的味道下，Will还能尝到Hannibal。

Hannibal饮尽了杯中的最后一滴葡萄酒，视线掠过桌面，“你的味道同我一直以来想象的一样，”他终于开了口，勾回了Will的思绪。“如果可能的话，或许还更甜蜜些。”

Will不禁咧嘴笑了。Hannibal在想方设法恭维他呐。

“恭维？不。如果我刚才想尝试恭维你，Will，我会说正是期盼着未来的某天能品尝你的甜蜜让我在Alana的牢房里活下去。那些幻想。我渴求你能开启双唇，赐予我神圣的特权，允许我对其求索，探究是什么造就了完美无瑕的你。我还记得过去，我天真地认为你身上的一切秘密和奇迹藏在你大脑中。那之后不久，我想或许它们在你嘴里。我觉得这个猜测距事实近了。”Hannibal的双眼如黑曜石，色彩殆尽。“但或许你的不可思议在更深处。”

Will发出了某种小噪音－－介于啜泣和呻吟之间。他向前倾靠，弓起上身，直至肩膀撞上餐桌边缘。粉色的嘴唇开启。 “Hannibal。”他说。

Hannibal的笑一闪而过，Will差点错过。“我会说这些话...如果我是在试图恭维你。”他说着又倒了更多的酒。

＊

 

Will一整个早上都在倔强地抗议回诊所上班的事实。他才不在乎他们周一的那些病人，他只想缩成一团躺在他们的床上，贪婪地尽情品味Hannibal。他从醒来就只有这个念头，呻吟着，拒绝起床穿衣，直到被强制地拽着那支叛逆的犄角，拖进衣帽间里。在纷忙的晨间马路上的车里，Will的手臂交叉摆在胸前，他脸上的表情在微微恼火和全然不悦间波动。

等红灯时，Hannibal一把握住Will的后颈，拉过来吻了他。

工作时间难以忍受的长。Will时刻处于挫败的心境中：每一位病人都提前于预约时间来了，一个个坐在候客室的沙发上等着，全都急不可耐地想见这位好医生，在他的办公室里畅快哭一场。每次时间一到，上一位病人刚被Hannibal带出，下一位就分秒必争地蹿了进去。每次Hannibal都会快速地越过病人的肩膀扫Will一眼，随即便关上门。始终面无表情，深不可测。

Will可不像对方那样镇定自若。他坐在前台，下巴抵着冰凉的桌面，眉头蹙起。从到诊所起，他们还没有机会独处，这对Will的心情来说就像脚踝上系着累赘，沉重不已。他不耐心地舔了舔唇。

Hannibal下午四点的病人正对着Will，坐在一张淡紫色扶手椅上，百般无聊地翻阅着杂志。他看起来甚至没在读上面的内容，只是烦躁地翻过一页页彩印纸。Will在心底叹了声气。照这趋势，他们别想独处了。他挠了挠那只小牛角底端，随手摆弄了会他的西英词典。这注定要慢得难熬。

办公室门再次打开，Julieta Ramos先于Hannibal出来了。他们刚踏入候客室，那男人－－Tomas Soto－－立马站起身来。Will用余光瞟了他一眼，不加掩饰的嫌恶。Julieta还没离开呢，Tomas就看似急不可耐地想吸引他亲爱的Dr.Rip的全部注意。

Julieta和Hannibal握手作别，同时另一手拿着纸巾轻拭她浮肿的双眼。她正是Hannibal不得不时不时地重新装满办公室内纸巾盒的原因。Will还提议过Hannibal直接叫她从自家带点纸来。Hannibal对此的回应是在他犄角上轻轻的一扯。

Julieta来到接待台前，预定好她下次就诊的时间，Tomas径直走向Hannibal。就在这时，候客室的门突然敞开。它刚开启一小缝，空气中的味道便昭示出来者身份，Will的脑袋猛地抬起。Eneas Godoy。

“啊，”对方感叹到，黑漆漆的眼睛惊讶地睁大。他一身黑色晚礼服，领结端正。他的头发顺溜地向后梳，在室内灯光下闪耀。他就站在拱门下，一动不动，仿如博物馆里的一幅画作。“这儿几乎人满为患啊。您真是位繁忙的医生。”

Will后颈上汗毛竖起，瞳仁缩成细缝，腿部肌肉绷紧，整个身体前倾。完全是几尺开外Hannibal一再坚持的肢体语言－－不Will我们不能在这里杀死他呆在那别动还不到时候Will放松Will你在听我说吗Will？－－才勉强让他留在原位。

Julieta看着Eneas，略带困惑，和Will的怒视形成鲜明对比。Tomas看起来仅是有些为难，因为新来客明显夺取了Dr.Rip的注意力。

“你去看过我的美术馆了。你觉得它怎样？”

Hannibal调整了一下肩膀，镇定自若。“美不可言。”他评价道，Will知道他的话发自肺腑。“说实话，夺人心魄。你很有天赋。可惜你的作品无法被更多观众欣赏。”

“真巧，我也这样认为。”Eneas晃了晃头，露齿一笑。“噢，但有个参考观点总是好的。“他看了Will一眼，”两个。“

Will快控制不住自己了。他的犄角感觉沉甸甸的。Hannibal的头向他微微一倾，明确告诉他如果他们在这里杀了Eneas，他们就会被迫一并解决掉Julieta和Tomas。Will可不介意杀死Tomas。但事关Julieta就棘手了。他从喉咙里发出一声只有Hannibal和Eneas听得见的低吼。

“我确实给过你随心所欲去看我的作品的邀请，”Eneas继续说，“诚心诚意。现在我有第二个邀请：这周末在布宜诺斯艾利斯会举办Fiesta Nacional del Mar。我盼着届时采购几件新艺术品扩充我的美术馆。那天必定会乐趣无穷。你们看看能不能抽空参与。”

Hannibal极其缓慢地点了一下头。“我们很荣幸接受你的邀请。”

Will的上唇向后扯着。瞳孔缩成一小个点。他手中紧握的椅子扶手几乎要裂开。

Eneas大概是注意到了他经受的折磨。他朝Will投去了个宠溺的目光，然后举起双手表示投降，脸上挂着他自认为和善的笑容。这一系列举动只让屋里的两位病人放下了心防。Will觉得自己就像重压下的枝条，那种紧张感，饥饿感，噢，他快撑不住了。就在他的自制力断裂的那一刹那，Eneas缓缓地退了出去，随手带上了门。他的气味和脚步声沿着长廊逐渐消散。

Tomas一脸迷茫，但更多的是恼怒。“Que fue eso？”

Eneas Godoy的离开没能舒缓Will。如果他想的话，追出去还来得及。对方还在这栋楼里。Will的双手攥着椅座，接着是木头塑料混合材质发出的巨大声响，扭曲，碎裂。他的牙齿裸露，右额太阳穴上青筋暴起。Hannibal在他有机会跳过桌面前阻拦了他，他用手抬起Will下巴，他的嘴慢慢移向Will的上唇。轻柔，却稳如磐石。屋内响起一声惊喘，紧接着是Julieta的低语，“Ay，Dios mio。”那之后，Will耳中便再无其他，只有－－不知何故－－大洋的回响。

 

注释：

Que fue eso：搞什么

Ay，Dios mio：噢，我的上帝


	17. 领地

诊室的工作结束之后，Will还是不免坐立难安。最轻微的声响或是街上人们幅度太大的动作都叫他惊悸，他的眼睛由于先前太过集中于Eneas Godoy的一举一动而疲倦得微微失焦。交通拥堵的回家道路上，Hannibal时不时地看向Will，落日光晕下他的身形如置烈焰。在他们到达停车地点前，Hannibal毫无征兆地转了方向，告诉Will他们得沿路取些东西。

等他们终于回到家时，太阳已经落山许久。地下室的灯被打开，两具鲜活的躯体被拽进他们的秘密巢穴。两个年轻男性，差不多刚满二十岁，脖子上留着针孔，并排躺在两张被推到一起的金属桌上。都是阿根廷人，棕黑肤色，Will面前的那个留着稀稀拉拉的几撮胡子，Hannibal的那个脸上则刮得很干净。

Will心神不宁地站在那儿，几乎一整晚都恍恍惚惚，魂不附体。他凝视着眼前的男人，凝视那人脖颈上不断跳动的脉搏，生命在其间怦怦作响。

Hannibal说：“我没有想到你的领地意识——对我们拥有的一切——会引起如此激烈的反应。Will，我敢说你总会源源不断地让我惊喜。”

是的，Will自己也没想到。他不由好奇当Eneas侵入他们的领土时，那男人有没有预计到Will会展现那样暴烈的攻击倾向，或者说他就指着当时那些病人能让Will收手？

Hannibal对此未作评价。金属桌上离Will较近的那个男人开始抽搐着苏醒，眼睑颤动。Hannibal俯身倾向那个依旧一动不动的，嘴巴微微张开。“Will，”他说，“看好我是从哪里咬的。”

Will凝神注视。

尖利的牙齿寒光一闪，Hannibal的嘴忽地咬进男人棕色的脖子里。绽裂，穿透，然后——Will全身都发起抖来——颈静脉处喷射而出的血流，溅满Hannibal的下半张脸，把他浸成鲜艳的红色，在桌上倾注成不断扩张的血潭，顺着桌沿流淌到地上，蜿蜒着爬向排水口。那男人无意识地痉挛，四肢乱挥。他的胳膊直直地击中他朋友的脸孔，让后者终于迷糊地睁开了眼，不甚连贯的呻吟从他干裂的嘴唇间溢出来。

Hannibal直起身子，双手背在身后。他浑身鲜血，脏污不堪，而Will满心嫉妒，同时又被震慑得神魂颠倒。

他低头，年轻男人正双眼大张，充满迷惑地回望着他。他的手指在抽动，他脚趾的知觉应该正逐渐恢复，那种针刺般又痛又麻的感觉。他嗡动嘴唇像是想要说些什么，可是没有声音发出来。哈，这点Will可是深有体会，深感同情。

他倾身，向男人露出一个微笑，牙齿整齐发亮。当他的犬齿陷进后者脖子上的新鲜血肉时，噪音终于，终于从男人的喉咙里被挤压出来。喑哑抑闷的尖叫渐渐变成哀鸣，稀薄，衰弱，一只将死的小羊。此前Will从未以这种方式品尝死亡，此刻他才知道这是何等盛宴。血液涌进口腔，太过强烈地刺激着他的感官，铜腥味灌满鼻腔，萦绕不去。男人在他身下一阵一阵地颤栗，Will的手钳住他的肩膀，把他摁平在桌上。男人的哭叫像被扼住似的断断续续，最终只剩纯然的寂静。Will的牙向下，向下，直到磕上颈骨。目眩神迷。

纵身前扑。

就是这样，是的。是的。

他感到自己的脸颊被奇怪地牵拽着——是他在笑吗？他在微笑吗？——不重要，都是黯淡的背景，唯一鲜明生动的是：他在喝血，它汩汩涌进，他大口吞咽。断裂的血管有如强力泵一般将血流一股股压进他嘴里，液体决堤一样倾泻不止。Will站在这温热的洪水之中，被它席卷裹挟，任它拥抱浸没。他想要他被给予的一切，他要，是的，更多。更多。

接着，某种温柔地触碰：是Hannibal的手，握住他的肩膀，拉住他。非常，非常的轻柔，以至于引起一丝细微的懊恼：或许他不该喝这么多的。直到此刻恢复清醒，他才意识到自己不知什么时候已经盘踞在桌子上，紧压他的猎物，俯身吸食对方的生命。当他重新站到地上时，整个人从犄角到脚尖都已被浸透。他看向Hannibal，脸上挂着傲慢而又滑稽的笑容。

他们脸上的血液使紧接而至的吻变得潮润黏滑。鲜血和爱染就他们的衣料，渗透他们的躯体。先前Eneas侵入他们的空间引起的一切不快都被洗去。Will不知道自己需要的是这样的发泄，但Hannibal知道， 这认知像高速行驶的列车一样撞上了Will：我的蜕变从来没有一天停止。

*

 

Prilidiano Pueyrredón. Hannibal对Will说，仿佛这个名字该有什么天大的意义一样。在接收到后者茫然呆滞的眼神之后，他看上去费了好大一番功夫才克制住没有叹气，耐着性子向Will解释这位画家的作品在阿根廷的漫长艺术史中占据举足轻重的地位。一位大师，Hannibal如是说。他的作品不久前从Museo Nacional de Bellas艺术馆被借出到Juan Carlos Castagnino Municipal美术馆展览，Hannibal补充说。

我们一定要去欣赏，Hannibal重点说。

于是他们在这里了。星期三的夜晚，整座展馆里处处可见Mar del Plata的精英阶层。Will透过盛着夏敦埃酒的酒杯心不在焉地望着他们。他和Hannibal身处二楼，空气中除了来自油灯的檀香油气味之外，还有Eneas Godoy的味道。Will对此倒不是很介意，毕竟这是Eneas的地盘，不是他们的。他的双肩舒展放松，在画作前裱的那层平滑玻璃上他瞧见自己微亮的倒影，并无可救药地为之沉迷。

他和Hannibal站在一副宽框的少女画像前，女人一头棕发，裸身立在浴池中，水面及腰。Will不是很确定他能理解这些画作到底有什么吸引力。

Pueyrredón是拉美艺术创作的先驱之一，也是阿根廷文化起源时的卓著画家。阿根廷绘画作品总能以各种方式最终追溯到他，”Hannibal低声阐释，忽然止住话头，转而端起酒杯慢慢啜饮。他的目光镇定地从画作移向房间的另一端。Will顺着他的视线望去，Eneas Godoy正和其他社会名流站成一圈，圈中所有人都比他要高，但他看起来才是那些人注意力的掌控者。一霎间Eneas捕捉到他们的注目，他的嘴角向上翘起，紧接着把眼睛重新转回他的同伴们当中，又迅速结束了和他们的谈话。 像刀劈开水流一样，他轻巧地穿过人群，绕开展室里古旧的家具，向他们滑行前来。

“我早有预感，”他在他们面前站定，“你们两个会来。很高兴我们又见面了。”

Hannibal优雅地点点头，Will作出一个意义不明，近似微笑的表情。

Eneas打量着Will，眉毛皱成好不懊悔的模样，眼神却是直白的讥诮。“对于你，那天的事我真是太抱歉了。”

Will丝毫不觉得他有任何歉意。

Hannibal清了清嗓子，却依旧没能彻底掩饰他的微笑，更确切的说是被逗乐的轻笑。他没有在意Eneas脸上浮现的困惑，只是淡淡地问：“你从不独行，是吗，Eneas？”

“这个么，”Eneas回答道，状似无奈地翻翻眼睛，“我的确很受欢迎。”

“当然。但你吓坏了，不是吗？你不敢想象如果没有那些人作盾牌，我们抓到你后会对你做些什么。”

听到这儿，Will脸上闪过一个真诚的笑容。他的犄角根部又开始蒸腾起熟悉的滋滋麻痒的感觉。

气氛一时陷入了沉默。Eneas明显无法隐藏他强烈的不适，而Hannibal和Will快速地，极不易察觉地交换了一个眼神。不可控制地，Will扫视过整个展室，掂量每个在场的人的生命。这间房间里有十个，下一间或许有六七个。会花多久呢？如果他们把每个人的颈动脉撕开——

 

Will的思绪引起Hannibal一声低沉的哼鸣，Eneas听见了。这位馆长沉着地挑起一边眉毛，向后撤了一步。他的目光快速掠过四周，然后他抬手整了整自己的夹克衣领。“这可不是很公平。”他说，语调轻率，“二对一。”

Hannibal微笑：“不少人可认为这是个令人愉悦的情状，Eneas。”

Eneas又后退了一步。

Will心里已经笑得不能自己，表面上却还要维持一幅严肃的模样。他紧张了。Eneas Godoy已经吓得彻底不知所措了。是他太懦弱吗？还是说Hannibal和Will施加的压力远远超出他所预计的？

Eneas没有回击Hannibal的话，而是小幅度地举起双手，像是在表示欢迎一样。“我们也有不少来往了，不是吗？我们几乎算得上是老朋友了。你欣赏我的作品……我也欣赏你的。”他的眼神在Will身上流连了一小会儿，然后转向Hannibal。“了不起的大工程，不得不说。怎么会呢，你们两个在一起……真是硕果累累，我从来没能和你们一样如此创意丰富。”

Will克制着自己皱眉的冲动。Eneas不可能见过他们的成品——他们从来没有在Mar del Plata公开展览过任何尸体。

Eneas的嘴微微张开，唇角扯开一个微笑，紧接着又闭上。最后他说：“说起来我不能总待在这里，对我的其他客人未免太过粗鲁。如果你们不介意我就先走了。狂欢节再见。”

他们点点头，他便迅速消失在成群结队的画廊游客里。Will定在原地，依旧困惑不已，直到Hannibal在他身后轻声开口：

“他知道了。”


	18. 海上女王

Hannibal打开两人小屋的门，闪身让Will风驰电掣地冲了进去。Hannibal迟疑地在凉台上停留片刻——敞开的大门显露的起居室里，Will焦虑地四处走动，恼火地扯下领结，丢到沙发后－－最终还是进去并关上了门。

如果可以的话，Will一定会尖叫出声。但事实是他做不到。因此他只能气不打一处来地快步走窜，全身绷紧，眼睛里绿火妖异，如同茫茫黑夜里的海妖。

他们怎么不在博物馆里杀了Eneas Godoy？

“Will，”Hannibal在几尺开外安抚地说。他听起来是那样镇静。Will则浑身是毛毛刺刺的静电，噼里啪啦。“我们没办法杀死在场的那么多无辜群众。那不切实际。”

但Eneas知道了。他知道他们的身份了。

“是的。过几天我们就把它补救过来。他的本意就是让我们知道这一点，试图用它诱骗我们犯下致命错误。比如今晚上演大闹博物馆。”他解释着，谨慎地朝Will走近一步。发现Will没有躲开他，Hannibal便抬起手触碰Will叛逆的那支角，仅是指尖的轻触，静止不动。

Will的表情一下扭曲了。他分不清自己到底是生气那该死的Freddie Lounds全世界散发他们的照片，发狂地想靠他们的恶名赚钱，还是Eneas以此要挟他们，抑或是Hannibal对他的束缚。

Hannibal的手下意识拽紧Will的犄角，力道大得吓人。“束缚你？”他声音低沉地问。

Will疼得瑟缩，头被迫仰起。没错。在博物馆的时候，就当Eneas没入人群之际，就在Will猛然醒悟到Eneas知道他是Will Graham时，仿佛有支矛直击他灵魂深处，激起他最原始的欲望——将那馆长压制在墙上，从那具破皮囊里掏空他的内脏。他的眼中所见皆是赤红。Hannibal似乎感应到了Will脑中咆哮的嗜杀欲，随即拉着他的手腕将他带下楼，出了博物馆，上了街，最后强行把他塞进Renault车里。

“我是在制止你犯错。“Hannibal依旧狠狠拽着Will的犄角，逼迫对方和他对视。“防止我们俩犯错。如果你当时真的出击，Will，我也必定依循本能加入。我仅有那么一秒来做出理性抉择。我们负担不起那样的冲动。”

说的好像Hannibal从来没凭冲动做事一样。

“我承认我有过，而它总有因果报应。我不希望那样的事发生在你身上。“

Will发出一声微弱的哀鸣，半是因为犄角上的压力，半是因为他的不悦。在Will脑中某个理智的角落，他知道Hannibal是对的。但其他区域则被愤恨和嗜血蒙上一层猩红的迷雾。Hannibal的另一只手抬起，覆上Will的脸颊，大拇指摩搓他的下唇。某种不寻常的道歉方式。Will不想要对方拿温柔作道歉。门都没有。

他猛地一低头，锋利的牙一口咬住对方手掌上的肉。Hannibal没畏缩——血从Will齿间渗出，流下Hannibal手腕——他的嘴角露出浅笑。他看着Will吸吮着更深地咬进肉里。亮到发绿的双眼抬起观察Hannibal的反应。

Hannibal松开了Will的犄角，拦腰一把揽过Will。Will的牙扯开对方的皮肤，他依然不甘心地，难受地摇着头，瞳孔一点点涣散。Hannibal闭上眼，将脸埋入对方脖间，嘴唇微微张开，缓缓地舔舐着Will耳下凹陷处。弄湿了几缕发丝。感应到Hannibal舌头传递的安抚讯息，Will粗暴的撕咬渐渐缓和，最后磨蹭着变成温柔的轻啃和啜饮，以爱欲为名。

＊

 

周五晚的大部分时间都在车内度过。去Buenos Aires差不多要花上4个小时，尽管Will很想沿路欣赏窗外的阿根廷乡间风景，和Hannibal在车载音乐的选择上拌拌嘴，但这周实在太累，以至于他基本上是一觉睡到了终点站。Eneas Godoy的事搞得他的情绪波动不定，现在事态发展终于向他心心念念的方向驶去，Will的全身细胞满足地陷入无意识的睡梦中。飘渺中有零星的思绪：他还在康复时期时，Hannibal所说的青春期痛楚指的就是这个吗？它是否也包括剧烈的心情起伏和反应？

Will的眼睁开一小缝的那些短暂时刻，伴着身下Renault车驶过路面的轻盈上下晃动，他会迷迷糊糊地看着他的狩猎伴侣。Hannibal的手抓着方向盘。其中一只——左手——严严实实地绑着绷带。如果有人问起，Hannibal大可以说他的手被门夹了，抑或是被一只生性残暴的动物咬了——这么说也没错。就在他跌回梦境深渊时，Will想着自己何其幸运，这世上大概没有其他什么人能够忍受这般暴力的亲密了。

Hannibal扭头看了他一眼，说：“我乐在其中。”

Will再次醒来时，自己正倚着车门，夜幕中一栋大楼伫立在他眼前：新古典主义式的建筑，由结实的白色立柱支撑，照明灯光四散投下金色光辉。Hannibal替Will开了车门，把车钥匙交给了身边一位侍者。又来了一个人帮他们拿了行李。

Will重心不稳地站起，双腿还没从梦乡归来，不听使唤。他半睡半醒地任Hannibal用受伤的那只手牵着他走。高入穹顶的大门后是宽广的门庭：上蜡而熠熠生辉的地砖反射着Will的倒影，头顶的水晶灯吸纳了全宇宙星星的光芒。前台招待人员，用流利的英语欢迎他们到Palacio Duhau留宿。电梯，身旁的贴身男侍，三楼，明亮的长廊。

套房里终于只剩他们两人时，Will满眼只有他早已定制的直达睡床路线。他一下就栽进奢华的双人床垫左侧。埃及棉床单爱抚着他全身。在失去意识前的最后一刻清醒时分，他睁开了眼，看到Hannibal坐在他身旁，双肩因漫长的驾车疲惫地低垂，还有他那只包扎好的手，以及神情中流溢的爱意。

＊

 

正午时分的Las Toscas海滩：仿如古罗马圆形剧场的室外舞台眺望着南大西洋，成千上万的人汇聚于此。空气中是浓浓的海盐，汗水和烧烤的混合气息。小贩们占据着舞台边缘，吆喝着兜售夹心饼和雪糕。舞台和波光粼粼的海洋间，当地人和游客们点缀着海岸线，密密麻麻，编织成一块紧密的地毯。

Will在浅滩边看着这番景色，白色的泡沫绕着他脚踝打转。头上的太阳镜固定于坚实的犄角上。他和Hannibal穿着相似的白色衬衫和灰色长裤，站在荡漾的浪花中。Hannibal费力地想掩藏脸上的厌恶，Will则没心思装出好心情。

什么有用的气味都闻不到。一切都混杂到一块儿，小商贩那传来的糕点味，人群那散发出的各种药膏和防晒霜味。他根本嗅不到一丝Eneas Godoy的味道。

“他肯定在这，”Hannibal说，语气充满信心，但明显也恼于黏结成一团的乌烟瘴气，“我们只能耐心等。他不可能摒弃为他的美术馆添增新心脏的良机。”

啊，看看这都有哪些触手可及的心脏。舞台上，十二位年轻靓丽的阿根廷女孩站成一排，个个古铜肌肤，皓齿明媚。她们身穿比基尼或高腰连体泳衣，色彩炫目亮丽。一位男评委，身上是极其反科学的西装上衣加卡其裤的装扮，握着话筒采访每个女孩，问题是诸如关于海洋的认知和她们对海滨生活的感情。Will不大听得懂回答，她们的语速太快了。

为了舒缓一下自己的感官，Will决定先不去纠结于寻找味道了。他看着Hannibal，提出一个赌。

Hannibal眉毛抬起，“什么样的赌？”

哪个女孩会赢得省际海上女王的称号。Will挑战地微扬起头，他的犄角在阳光下亮得异常，近乎光芒四射。Hannibal的神情介于痴迷和漠不关心间。

“很难说，”他终于评论到，不情愿地看向舞台。他的双眼在太阳镜后眯起，“她们中没有谁的回答具有深度。大概最终的评判标准是谁的泳装面料少。这样的话，赢家可能就是那渔夫的女儿，从右数第二个，一身红的那位。”

Will点着头，思考他的选择。他再仔细看了一圈女孩们－－全在16岁到20岁间，晟然绽放的阿根廷之花。头发被海风拂乱，个个睁着明亮的大眼睛。他决定把注压在最年轻的那个女孩身上，她身着青柠色连体泳衣，被采访时不断地重复encantadour这个词。Will在Mar del Plata时从Julieta和Sofi那学会了这个词。可爱的。她们有好几次都这么形容他，而Hannibal总是站在她们身后的门边，注视着Will，无声地表达着他对这个评价的赞同。

“就这么定了，”Hannibal略带不耐烦地嘲弄说，“Will，我们确切的是用何作赌注？”

他们有一堆的东西可以拿来押注。Eneas咽气前的致命一击。或者周末结束时，回Mar del Plata一路上的音乐选择权。Will思索着，把双手别在身后，缩短和他的狩猎伴侣的一步间距。他把脑袋靠向对方，前额磨蹭着Hannibal的脸颊，然后双臂环住对方的腰，用力一拉，他们便交缠于亲吻中。

“Will，”吻的间隙，Hannibal的声音中夹着欢笑的气音，“Will－－”

几乎是同时，两人猛地分开，脸上的表情是完全一样的瞬时的确认。Will的上唇扭曲地扯起；Hannibal环顾审视着整片海滩。就是那个味道。尽管它沾上了随风流动的种种更强烈的气味，但它确确实实就在附近，它就在这儿。错不了。Will的视线瞟了一眼舞台，幕布已经拉上，评审团在讨论斟酌。人群构成一个蜂巢，嗡嗡作响。错综复杂的内部藏着蜂王。

Will绕过他的狩猎伴侣身侧，大步流星地往人群左翼走去。他知道Hannibal会负责右翼。是的，他已经捕捉到那丝气味了，但陷于人群中，要寻觅它的源头难得多。他的瞳孔不可思议地聚成一点。一手插在裤子口袋中，手指掐住折叠刀。有个小女孩在他身前跑过，紧随其后的是她的母亲，两人像是刚从一池子防晒霜里浸泡出来似的。Will不由得做个了鬼脸，引起了那位母亲的注意，她瞥了他一眼就匆匆追赶女儿去了。

继续深入人群。Eneas的味道在某处戏弄着他的嗅觉，一步往前，两步往左，再退后三步。它是从那…？噢，但这里…不。不对，不是这里。你在附近。我们知道你就在附近。

Will不确定自己找了多久，但那味道咫尺之遥。他揪着它的踪迹，好像抓住救命绳索一般，好像它是逃出这峡谷深渊的唯一出路。再爬高点。深吸口气。让它充满肺部。再高些。啊，继续，直到——

山脊顶峰。

这过程里，Will用手滑过舞台边缘的平滑木板，径直穿过了评审桌，其中仅有一人注意到了他。帷幕又拉开了。他们一定是选定了他们的海上女王。Will跟着抬头看，视线追随厚重红布的升起。

啊，一股新鲜却无比熟悉的味道一并涌起。Will在看到前就明白了。

血肉模糊的女人们歪扭地倒坐在后台，生命从她们胸前可爱的——encantadour！——不规则空洞里流逝。涓涓细流，淌过她们的前襟，一路蔓延到大腿上。心脏大小的血洞。十二位女王候选人，被挖空了心，Will欣赏着眼前这无声的一幕（屏蔽掉背景的人群惊声尖叫，唯一的女性评委昏厥声，通通屏蔽干净），在他看来，它美得激动人心。啊，Eneas，你果真是个艺术家。她们的心脏大概都饱满有力，年轻鲜嫩。比夹心饼干甜腻，比奶油蛋糕清淡几分。

他为眼前这番景象赞叹不已，直到仔细一看，发现这些所谓的海上女王全被换成了游客。

美国游客。


	19. 问题处理

晚上将近六点的时候，橘红色的夕阳低低地悬在海平面上。 Las Toscas海滩被尸体站台处晕开的血液染得发红，沉降为暗紫，不一会儿又被新流淌下来的鲜血涂成鲜红。 几个游客和当地人还逗留在海滩上，在展台四周拉起的警戒胶带外边徘徊不去。Buenos Aires都会警察清走了周边的小商贩，此刻正疑虑重重地检查那些女孩的尸体。

不远处一座可以俯瞰沙滩和海面的山丘上，Will和Hannibal并肩而立。咸湿的海风吹过他们的头发，青草刮蹭他们光裸的脚踝。他们的眼睛里雾影黑沉，目光聚焦在展台处，在那里，人们像蚂蚁一样缓慢地移动。

杂乱而虚浮的气味已经消散。防晒霜的味道，来自敞门餐厅和推车小贩的食物的味道，错失海上女王称号的姑娘们的香水味。年轻女孩们被领走，她们的父母拒绝回答警方或是蜂拥而来的记者的问题。

现在空气中唯一的气味，是血腥气，无比浓重而富有侵略性。山丘下那些尸体陈列的地方，它有如液体一般积聚成潭，又蜿蜿蜒蜒地流向别处。落日余晖下一条金色发亮的细线。一串面包屑撒成的引索。

Will咽了口水，喉结滚动，这是他到山丘上之后唯一的动作。Hannibal似乎听见了他对血腥气的贪婪嗅取，放眼凝视着沙滩与天空相交的那条直线。

“我们走。”他说，迈开脚步。

Will紧跟在他身后。

*

 

不久之前，Hannibal向Will透露了许多他和Bedelia Du Maurier在心理疗程中的谈话。 他告诉Will——显然他肯定是为了恭维Will——说从他们的第一次疗程起，Will就一直是他们对话的中心。他无法不时时刻刻地想着Will，他说，像个坠入爱河的少年一样永不厌倦地谈论着倾心的对象。 而Bedelia，作为他非自愿的心理医生，时常不得不试图将话题引回Hannibal自己身上。  
他回忆道， 有一次她对他的自我和本我*做出了一个很有趣的评价。人类外壳。她曾说他穿了一件人类外壳。他告诉Will正是那个时候，正是那个称呼让他不由感觉Bedelia是个值得保存的人。而到了后来，他的自省让他对自己的认知愈加清晰后，他意识到Bedelia是完全正确的。

人类外壳：一副随时可以套上的伪装，但基本上只在使用者不再属于人类的时候会派上用场。外壳之下蛰伏着一只远古的野兽，凶狠残忍，坚定专注。目标明确。自身凝聚的黑色物质，与古老的自然融合为一。

人类外壳： 此刻被Will和Hannibal穿在身上。他们站在Alvear Art 旅馆的门厅。

Will坐在大厅里一张长绒座椅上，室内开着空调，宽敞的屋子四面都是玻璃落地窗。它几乎和Palacio Duhau大酒店的门厅一样大，却没有那么安静。他把一条腿压在另一条上，向对他微笑的人们回以笑容。他的外壳在发痒，发紧，令他不适。Hannibal正在前台询问，出于多年的经验而在他自己的外壳里待得放松舒坦。Will目睹了Hannibal将房间钥匙从桌边顺走的瞬间。那位接待员太过专注于他的迷人外壳而未能察觉。

Hannibal走过来带上Will，他们乘坐了最近的一处电梯。Will对空气里的铁锈味异常敏感。血和Eneas。交缠得如此紧密以至于几乎分辨不出二者的区别。

第五层楼的大厅，气味引领着他们走向左边第三扇门。Hannibal挑出对应的钥匙，然而就在他准备将它对上锁孔的时候，门自己打开了。

Eneas扶着门框，脸孔被晒得发黑。他站在门槛处，周身萦绕着一股警告和欢迎相混合的气场。他脸上扯出一个类似笑容的表情，从门边往回走向他的套房。“我一直在盼着你们来访。”他说，Will觉得这是句谎话，尽管他不能确定。他们走进房间的时候，Will看向Hannibal，试图寻求确证，但对方的注意力似乎正集中在别的什么事情上。Eneas的套房十分奢侈，四面落地窗，与楼下的大厅不无相似。他们俯瞰城市，夕阳的光晕映在他们脸上。所有东西都被浸在瑰丽的玫瑰金之中。

房门被关上，Eneas走向站在房间中央的两人。他们站在红木咖啡桌边的几把沙发椅之间。房间顶头的大床上看不出使用的痕迹。

“不用客气，坐吧。”Eneas说，向那几把沙发椅比了个手势。他自己挑了背对着玻璃窗的一把坐下。他的身影陷落在光线之中，暗影像油墨一样从他身上滴落，同时滴落的还有引领他们来此的血腥味。但他的皮肤是干净的，隐隐散发出一股黄瓜的清香。这么说他刚刚大概洗过澡。Will好奇地歪了歪脑袋，同时Hannibal在Eneas对面落座。

“Eneas。”Hannibal说，微弱的光线下他的双眼炙热发亮。“我想你清楚你在海滩上做的事情会带来一些后果。”

Will悄无声息地绕着房间走动，双脚极轻盈地落在鸬鹚羽毛编织的地毯上。那股黄瓜味不是从Eneas身上传来的。他转了几圈，走向有着玻璃柜台的厨房区。

“非常清楚。”Eneas说，双眼被遮蔽在阴影里，但Will猜想他此刻正纠结于该看自己和Hannibal之中的哪一个比较好。“哦，大名鼎鼎的Hannibal Lecter 和Will Graham。我记得我在什么地方读到过关于你们的报道。 是在……哪份新闻小报上来着？记得不是很明白了。不过FBI，他们对你们可是相当热衷。我很好奇这个案子会不会引来他们的注意。”

Hannibal极轻地偏了一下头。“我不是说针对我们的后果，我是说针对你。”

“我的后果从来就没有变过。”

Will径直走向柜台后面一个舒泰龙泡沫塑料的冷藏箱。他低头注视着它，听见其中冰块发出的细微的啪啪爆裂声。啊。

没有得到回应，Eneas继续说道：“你们早就决定要杀了我了，大概在我在你们眼前露面之前就确定了吧。然后要考虑的就是时间，地点。当然最重要的是以何种方式。你们打算吃了我吗？”

“是的。”

Will把冷藏箱从厨房区一路拖到地毯上，最后停在咖啡桌旁边，Hannibal和Eneas之间。然后他跪坐下来，移开它的盖子。他回忆起当自己还是一个小男孩的时候，成天窝在各种船只当中，梦想着有一天能成为一个海盗去寻宝，打开像这样的神秘的大箱子。他从来没有想过有一天他会打开一个箱子，发现里面装满从温暖身体里被生生拽出的心脏。可是现在他就坐在这儿，目不转睛地凝视着它们。哈，命运何其弄人。

“如我所料。”Eneas向前倾了倾，手肘支在膝盖上。他望着Will，话却是冲着Hannibal说的。“我真的很好奇……关于命运。上帝决定了我的命运之后，我自己能对它做出多少改变呢？企图改变，这种挣扎有任何意义吗？”

Hannibal挑起一边眉毛。“我想那正是上帝为我们预先决定的唯一原因，Eneas。为了看着我们挣扎。”

“是的，是，我也是这么想的。所以我才做了今天你看见的那些事。我看着你的时候，便已经瞥见了自己的结局。但是同时，我陨落时必将改写你的命运。”

听到这句话，Will的目光从冷藏柜里那些红宝石一般的心脏上倏地抬起。他直视着Eneas，眼睛里燃起翡翠般的烈焰，后颈和手臂上的寒毛骤然立起。

“至于你，”Eneas说，转头望向Will，目光里带着寂静的谨慎，“我记得很早之前看过你的脸，也是在那家小报上。你被关押在精神病院的时候。你的眼睛正对着镜头，真是彻头彻尾的人类。”

是的，他曾经是的。他一度那么像人类。一声低沉的鸣叫从Will喉咙深处升起，他微微前倾。他眼中的Eneas此刻乃是动脉和无数细小血管的构象。跳动的，翻搅的器官。心脏彭勃的低音在背景白噪之中清晰响亮，回音低沉，在他的耳朵里声声回荡，就像是他在子宫里时听见的母亲的心跳声。生命的鼓鸣。

Eneas说话时，声音显得如此渺远：“他们关押人类。他们囚禁动物。”

Will霎时失控，纵身向前发起攻击。他的身体遵循本能移动，而当他意识到自己做了什么的时候，狂喜像是海潮一样瞬间浸没了他。他，Eneas，还有整张沙发椅，一整团地向后翻倒，Will的臼齿紧紧咬合男人的上臂，咬得如此用力以至于他口腔里灌满了血腥味。他错失了真正的目标。

Eneas反应迅捷。他猛力甩开压在自己身上的Will，立刻转而压制住对方，被咬着的那只手想要去够口袋里的什么东西。Will紧抓着他，指甲掐进皮肉，死不松手，叫Eneas没法碰到他想拿的东西。于是男人很快放弃，抡起没有受制的那只手朝着Will的嘴猛揍，毫无章法，力道凶残。Will的牙齿间顷刻混合了他们两个人的鲜血。

击打一下接着一下，Will咬得越发狠戾，然而突然间——它停止了。他的视线一片模糊，但他能感觉到Hannibal也加入了混战，他感受到了Hannibal压在他们俩身上的重量。他钳住Eneas揍Will的手臂向后一扳，把男人从Will身上翻下来，紧接着将那手臂压制在男人头顶。Will趁这个机会松开牙齿，发动第二次攻击前的那个瞬间，他看见了Eneas脸上的表情。

他的眼睛睁得很大，那么大，在夕阳最后一丝暗沉的光线下，那对眼珠的浅褐色就像是温热的蜂蜜。他的嘴因为疼痛扭曲，额头上青筋暴起，但是在那些被肾上腺素激起放大的千万种情绪当中，很深的地方，埋藏着理解。

所有事情都会终结，Will想。

我改写了你们的命运。

命运。

咬进Eneas的颈动脉时，Will的眼睛稍稍向上翻起。窗外天空黑沉，星星静默地照着下方Buenos Aires城市。Will的眼睛里溅了血。他伸出舌头去想要堵住喷射进他喉咙的血流。Eneas在尖叫。Hannibal的手迅速伸进Will的口袋，拿出那把折叠刀。他照着Eneas锁骨下方扎进去，一路向下剖开，利落精准。Will咬得很紧，但Eneas还在抽动反抗。Hannibal相信Will能把男人压住。

胸膛打开，Hannibal抓住露出的肋骨，将它们用力掰开。Eneas已经喊哑了。Will的嘴里全是血液，他没有吞咽。这会毁了他的好胃口。

Eneas正在死去。

Hannibal意识到了这一点，折叠刀再一次插进Eneas鲜红的，鲜红的胸腔内。Will能清清楚楚地听到粘膜，动脉和静脉被割裂的声音。血浆汩汩泡透Hannibal的前臂，它们此刻看上去如此强健，赤红，Will知道在很久很久之前，当他还是一个外科医生时，他一定就总是这样。

Hannibal把那颗心脏从藤蔓一般的血管之中扯出来时，它还在砰砰地跳动。Will松开钳在Eneas脖子上的牙齿，抬头看向他的同伴。他们都满身鲜血，脸上沾着涎液。Hannibal把心脏放到Will手中。

“Hannibal。”Will叫到。他的下颌骨发出一声轻响，一颗犬齿松动了。

Hannibal的鼻子止不住地淌着血。“Will。”他回答。

Will的视线开始模糊。他头晕目眩，双手颤抖，于是把心脏放在被血浸透的地毯上。他闭上眼睛，俯身贴近它，酸痛的嘴巴张开，咬进鲜血淋漓的肌肉。Will能感觉到Hannibal也倾下身来，从另一侧开始撕咬。每一次咬合，每一次撕扯，他们的嘴唇磨蹭彼此。撕碎，拽断，嘴唇碰撞，缠连，直到它被吃得一丝不剩，然后他们相互将对方的脸颊舔舐干净。


	20. 优雅不屈

那晚，WIll和Hannibal至多休息了两小时。

睡前：在Alvear Art里，花了许久清洗掉自己身上的血迹。用嘴舔净对方每一寸肌肤上的血迹的念头蠢蠢欲动，不知怎的，那感觉才是正确的选择。但Hannibal铆足了理智阻断了两人的冲动。在那颗心脏后，喝下再多的血就该让他们生病了。他们踏进那由大理石和玻璃堆砌而成的浴房。脱掉鲜血浸染的衣物，在Eneas的行李箱中找到几件足以他们得体地回到酒店的衣服穿上。

Eneas的行李打包得一丝不苟。他的车钥匙在桌台上。在众多的暗袋里放着他的护照和一张飞往印度新德里的头等舱机票，恰是明天的航班。Will和Hannibal站在机票前相视无言。

我看着你便瞥见了我的结局。  
我殒落时必将改写你的命运。

先前身上血迹洗净后，Will已经从激烈的情绪中清醒过来，但此时一丝尖锐的愤慨又戳进心里－－他不禁龇起牙。Eneas Godoy还以为他可以逃出他们掌心。

Hannibal将机票一撕为二。他说哪怕是在吊钩上的蠕虫也会挣扎求生。

睡醒：在他们Palacio Duhau的大床上仅仅两小时的深眠后，Will伴着日出醒来。那晚他们忘了拉上百叶窗，现在黎明清冷的天光静悄悄地蔓延在他脸上。片刻后，他睁开眼时，发现Hannibal没在床上。不过，他可以察觉到对方就在附近，所以没什么可担忧的。他无力地向Hannibal那侧床伸出一只手，床单还带着暖意。然后懒懒地扯过对方的枕头，深深地吸了口气。

Hannibal本身的气息最浓烈，在那之下隐约残留一丝血腥还有Eneas Godoy的侵略气味。Will微笑着把脸埋入其中。

房间另一边传来轻柔的声响，Hannibal的声音明显混杂于其中。Will安心地往被窝里钻。一分钟后，他听到房门关闭，紧随而来的是Hannibal往房中央的床靠近的脚步声。

Will在枕头下抬眼看，Hannibal穿着睡袍，胸口大敞，手中拿着八成是客房服务人员递给他的餐盘。Hannibal坐到了床上，背靠着床头板前成打的抱枕。他没有多少活动空间，因为Will斜着身子四肢摊开地占据了整张床。

Will发现尽管自己严重睡眠不足，但实际上并没有想象中的疲倦，再者，即使之前困意还棉絮般包裹着他，那诱人的馅饼和咖啡味也不由分说地将他一个激灵地唤醒了。他慢慢地坐起身，瑰丽晨光柔和地将他环抱。金色的太阳正从东边升起，林立的楼房割出道道斜影。Buenos Aires是座十足的工业化城市，或许正是它充盈着化学烟雾的天空让每一次的日出日落拥有如此的戏剧性。不管怎样，Will被它迷住了。反正他也偏爱毁灭。毁灭，重生，一样美。

餐盘里是浇淋了炼奶焦糖酱或香草卡士达酱的丹麦馅饼以及木梨甜糕。Will和Hannibal喝着醇黑的咖啡，时不时地和对方交换杯子，纯粹为了贴着对方嘴唇触碰的位置尝一口。Hannibal用手指捏起一小块浸满甜酱的馅饼，送到Will唇间。Will效仿地喂了Hannibal一块沾满糖粉的。两人咀嚼品味之际，Hannibal抱怨他的那块甜的发腻。Will大笑着又往Hannibal嘴里多塞了几块。

早餐解决时，日头已经移到了屋顶上方。Hannibal说他准得因为摄取过多糖分而头痛。Will爱死了高糖分带来的兴奋感，他咧着嘴看着对方，上唇还沾着些焦糖酱。Hannibal靠了过去，吮吸，亲吻，啃咬，夺走那丝香甜。

*

 

妥协——大部分恋爱关系中都需直面的问题——至少在Will不多的经历中如此。尽管它被冠以健康恋爱关系基石的美名，十有八九却更像是一场无止境的较量。你不情我不愿的达成一致。因为伴侣想要的和你不同而恨恨地咬牙龇齿。心想着，下次我说了算。

这个概念的本质，对过去那个寻求人性美的Will Graham来说非人类得吓人。不过谢天谢地，他当下的这段感情免受如此折磨。两具身躯一个灵魂，自有它的优势。无需妥协。

慵懒的卧床早餐后，一个念头同时蹦入两人脑中，他们应该在驾车回Mar del Plata前饱赏一番Buenos Aires。今天天气干爽宜人，伴着轻风，温度恰到好处。进入胸腔的每一口气都带着海洋的咸涩。Will的卷发有起床气似的，不听话地四处乱飘。Hannibal的衬衫衣袖捋到手肘处。露出晒黑的手臂。这座城市，这儿的人们，此起彼伏，像绕着两人转圈的生物，甚至连他们走过的水泥地都仿佛在呼吸。

街边小吃摊飘来的浓郁香气导火索一样，让Hannibal又哀叹起早餐的事，那些甜过头的馅饼。Will得意地笑了笑，抓住Hannibal的手。十指交叉。它们不可思议的匹配。Will将头微微向右倾斜，靠在Hannibal肩上，有几分在意自己的犄角会不会扎到对方，但除此之外，他的思绪完全脱离了理性范围，游荡在某种甜蜜的混沌之中。之前的感情中，他从未体验过这样的爱意——该把它归功于什么呢？发育或者宿命——普通的机缘巧合？或许是星运？上帝？众神？是谁庇护着Will？将他从狭小的茧中解救，拱手放入那位敢于看他肆意成长的男人掌心中？

Hannibal朝Will那侧挨了挨。他们慢慢走离车水马龙的闹市区，到了Recoleta居民区。两侧的人行道开裂着，缝隙间吐出一丛丛野草。“你对你的妻子从未有过这种感觉吗？Will，甚至在最开始时？”他问到。

Will哼了一声，好像Hannibal开了个蹩脚的玩笑。

“我是认真的。”

怎么可能呢？好吧，诚然Hannibal没有亲眼见过Molly，但他们两人的思维殿堂如今已有大量的空间交叠。而Molly和Walter就在西翼二楼的某几个房间穿梭。Will给Hannibal展示过他曾选择的平庸生活。那是他为自己带上的枷锁，惩罚他对和Hannibal一起远走高飞的机会的冷酷回绝。

他还记得他们的婚礼——当他看着Molly，给她以夫姓；当牧师问他：

你愿意吗？

Will回答，是的。

是的，我恨我自己。是的，我希望我做了不同的抉择。是的，每每想到我自编自演并独自承受的悲剧，我就有股难言的厌恶和伤感。因为没有谁给的伤痛比我赠与自己的还要多，而我甚至没有愿意留席驻足的观众。因此我拒绝了任何人手捧献上的幸福，正如我强迫自己锁上了自己的心房。我感受不到爱，抑或解脱。我不清楚自己在干什么，抑或如何陷入了这种境地，走上了这个婚姻圣坛。但我知道我对自己做过的事深感憎恶。所以，是的。

我愿意。

Will抬头看时，两人正处于一座白色教堂后的墓园里。眼前是耸立的方尖碑，陶立克柱环绕石砌庭院，大理石陵墓突兀而起。Hannibal看着Will。

“你对你的婚姻感到后悔吗？”

Will笑了。对方听起来又像是过去那位心理医生了。Will的专属心理医生。

“我一直都是，从未停止过。”Hannibal说，大拇指揉着Will的手腕内侧。

Will摇了摇头。他没有——也没办法——后悔。那些情绪于他而言，是遥远的过去式。连这个词听起来都几近陌生。他猜如果将来某天再遇到她，他会杀死她，哪怕只是出于本能。

“在那种情况下，我也会根据本能做出第一反应。”Hannibal附和。他用手触碰着散发热量的墓标，小指头顺着蜿蜒有致的黑色雕刻字行走。

或许吧。Will脑海中生成了一帧帧影像：Hannibal扭断Molly的脖子。那男孩，Walter，会惊恐地大叫，可惜他已经不小了，Hannibal和Will不能冒险留他一条生路。这共享的幻象让两人对彼此萌生了强烈的爱意，他们在墓园里，教堂钟楼的影子下，忘情地亲吻起来。

*

 

入夜后，他们还去看了Palacio Duhau。太阳早已沉入地平线下，眼前的路无限延伸，抛下身后一片艳红血海的城市。Will看着它在后视镜里变小消失，腹中涌起一股暖流，不舍。

在Renault车上方，浩瀚的星海仿佛在缓缓旋转。回程的这4小时感觉比来时要漫长，Will睡不着。他现在坐立不安，焦虑难耐。Buenos Aires比起他们的家，Mar del Plata，有种道不清的奢华感。离开，说不上是什么大遗憾，不是丢了就找不回来的那种，但终究是份遗憾。

“我们总有一天可以再回去。”Hannibal说到。车前灯映亮了他的侧脸，捕捉到他吞咽时喉结的移动。“Jack可能会调查此事，也可能不会，不管怎么说，罪案点在Buenos Aires这片地区。他没有理由找到我们住的地方。”

Will紧紧抓住安全带。看着窗外的乡间景色如暗影流线飞逝，充满了不确定性。

“我们在城里的狩猎活动已经格外谨慎了。那几个人也仅仅是碰及任何一年的正常失踪人口数。我知道你爱这个地方，Will。”

夜空一片清澈，广阔无云。那是什么？大北斗星？小北斗星？

“就当下而言，我们最好低调行事。就当是休假，以防FBI突击调查。等这一切过去后，我们就可以恢复正常的生活。”

他这是在安抚谁？

Will？

还是他自己？

对此，Hannibal没有表态，而是一手把着方向盘，一手小心翼翼地覆上Will的脸颊。抚摸着粗糙的胡茬以及没受伤的那侧脸平滑的肌肤。Will将脸贴了上去，直到那只手完全裹住他的脸庞。这是那只没绑绷带的手。它缓慢地移向Will的头发，在类似牛角的那支犄角底部流连，在他头骨上描画着圈。

Hannibal在请求他克制狩猎的欲望。希望他能理解，忍耐。尽管Will深知对方的这样做的原因，Hannibal似乎还是觉得有强化这一点认识的必要。他说：“待在我身边。”

Will看向他。他的眼里有一整个宇宙在闪烁。他还能去哪？

等他们抵达小屋时，入夜已深。街上空无一人，周围的房子沉寂于黑暗与睡梦中。终于把车停靠在车道上带来了极大的宽慰。Hannibal先下了车，从后备箱里取出了他们的行李袋。Will随后跟着他的狩猎伴侣一起走向门廊。外面起风了，带着凉意，预示着一个季节的结束。Will打了个冷颤，握紧拳头，跟着Hannibal进了屋。


	21. 约会之夜

Will 捂在厚而暖和的羽绒被里，尽管现在才刚刚入秋。他纠缠了Hannibal好几个星期才让对方这么早就把夏季的被褥换成冬季的。

他的身体正在改变。

气温的降低对他的影响史无前例地巨大，简直像是有股寒流击中了他。这种感觉与他年幼时从南方迁居向北方时的经历不无相似。那时候，他总是冻得瑟瑟发抖，为他父亲不知搭错了哪根神经要离开热带气候而愤懑不已。北方的大雪几乎把他摧折。他怀念阳光，还有那波光粼粼的海湾。然而即使那些缩在站台角落里等待校车的日子也没有像现在这样让他冷得通心彻骨——可事实上寒风尚未刮起，冬天遥遥未至。

近来，Will总在淋浴时把水温调到最高，并且赖在浴室里不肯出来直到热水耗尽，还有些时候他趁着对方不注意把辣椒粉倒进炉灶上嘟嘟冒泡的锅里，毁了Hannibal辛苦准备的晚餐。每天清晨，当Hannibal洗浴完毕走出浴室时，Will曾经惯于装睡直到早餐的香气将他引出被窝，可现在他会从床上坐起，奶猫一般呜呜咽咽地要Hannibal躺回来陪他，这样Will就可以蹭在他身边汲取体温。大多数时候，Hannibal都会纵容他。

和Will睡在一张床上，总的来说，已然变得危机重重。当浅金的晨光照进他们的窗户时，他的角便 被映得华光四溢。然而，尽管Hannibal总是震慑于它们的美丽，他同时也意识到夜里被戳穿的危险。就好像身边睡着一只豪猪，他在一天早晨无比坦荡地向Will形容道，Will差点没扑上去把他咬死。

不过实话说，比起经过思考之后的回应，Will的撕咬已经更多的是出于本能。Buenos Aires那个周末之后，Will左侧的犬齿脱落了，Eneas Godoy不顾死活的重击彻底叫它彻底地，毫无挽回余地地松动了。Will为此哀悼了好些天，郁郁寡欢，一言不发。他时不时地对着镜子张开嘴巴，每次都被自己的映像吓得心神不宁。脸上一道伤疤，现在又少了一颗牙齿，这世界到底打算把他折腾得多丑陋不堪？

自怨自艾在一天凌晨戛然而止，他醒来，牙龈一跳一跳地抽痛。他把手掌抵在脸颊上，按压着疼痛的部位，一溜跑到浴室的镜子前，放下手，张开嘴。

原先犬齿掉落的那个空缺处，一个小小的乳白色的牙尖从粉红的牙龈上突起。

之后的几个星期，牙龈上的疼痛不知不觉催生了某种怪异的欲望。不可抑制地，他开始到处撕咬房屋里每件咬得到的东西：枕头，床单，Hannibal西装夹克的翻领，任何东西，只要能缓解牙龈里那种被拓开的难受感觉。这颗小却锋利的牙齿速度惊人地生长，不多久就超过了右侧犬齿的长度。一天早上Will对着镜子查看，发现自己实实在在地长了一颗獠牙。

他怔怔地凝视了许久，然后极缓慢极缓慢地，微笑起来。

Hannibal如此评价：Will变得越来越不对称了。一支角利落挺拔，如同公牛的犄角，另一支弯曲叛逆，向右拐斜生长。一边脸颊上有刀伤，一颗Will必须小心用掩藏在嘴唇下的獠牙。他比曾经的任何时候都更加光彩动人。

此刻，安然宁静的周六清晨，Will从沉眠中醒来。夜色尚未完全褪去，黎明将至的天空呈现阴凉的蓝色。前一天晚上Hannibal在地下室剖开了一个年轻男人，一边向Will娓娓描述自己想要尝试的甜面包食谱。Will听着他列举原料，还有在不毁掉菜肴的前提下也能让Will暖和起来的调味品。他的叙述让Will饥肠辘辘，最终难耐地开始啃咬他们的猎物的大腿，撕扯血肉，浑身颤抖，直到把那段肢节享用干净。而这个早上，现在，Hannibal依然和他一起躺在软和的床上，晨曦落在他们睁开的眼睛里。

Will微笑，手指羽毛一样轻柔地划过Hannibal的肩膀，手肘，前臂，最后握住对方的手，掌心相贴，缠绵温热。Will凑向Hannibal，想把头靠在对方的胸膛上，却忽地感觉到有什么东西拖住了他的脑袋。就算考虑到犄角的重量——它们在过去几个月着实长大了不少——那拽着他的力道也太大了些。他迷惑地抬眼瞄向头顶，然后刷的坐了起来。

他的枕头被戳穿了，可怜兮兮地挂在那支叛逆的犄角上，洁白的羽毛落在他的头发里。Hannibal紧接着立刻坐起来，羽毛也落在他身上。他们不约而同地望向那还在向外飘羽毛的枕头，Will恶狠狠地瞪着它，Hannibal则竭尽全力地忍住不要大笑出声。

*

 

他们最终决定把这叫作“约会之夜”：

通常是某个周末的夜晚，鉴于工作日晚上能留给他们的时间有限，还因为——主要是因为——带着乌青的眼睛和开裂的嘴唇去上班可不是明智之举。而在周末，狩猎时大意造成的小伤能有足够时间痊愈。

今晚就是个约会之夜，他们把Renault停在Irigoyen区Constitution大街附近。太阳落山不久，空气中已有隐隐凉意，整座城市里灯光一盏盏亮起。Will和Hannibal背靠着一栋建筑，一列列窗户有明有暗。

他们站在人行道上。

人们，从十五六岁的少年到二十多岁的青年，三三两两地散布在街道上，进出咖啡馆，餐厅，跟Exodo类似的俱乐部。Hannibal一身黑衣，双手收在大衣的口袋里。Will站在他身边，一条厚厚的红围巾绕在脖子上，织料堆出了几层褶子，半遮住他的嘴。现在他的獠牙常常会戳进下唇，尽管诊室的病人们没有一个问及此事，Will还是担心有人会受到惊吓。

他们只在人行道上站了十五，最多二十分钟，便看上了合适的目标：一对路过的行人，大约三十五六岁，女人矮墩墩的，身形丰满，走在穿着皮夹克的高个儿男人身边——他比Hannibal还要高上两三英寸。这对夫妻彼此对视一眼，双双大笑几声，然后牵起手来，步调轻快一致，路灯打着他们的影子。他们身上的味道十分好闻，让Will精神一振，把寒冷暂时忘在了脑后。他和Hannibal尾随着他们，谨慎而娴熟地保持距离以确保不被察觉。

这对夫妻在街上逛游了好一会儿，Will和Hannibal不紧不慢地跟在二十英尺开外。终于，他们走进一家溢出浓烈的烤肉和香料气味的餐厅，Hannibal和Will也跟了进去。

餐厅不大，装饰得古色古香，墙面刷成暖意融融的红色和橘黄。厨房对顾客敞开，蒸汽和热量源源不断的冒出来，Will几乎融化其中。用餐的地方不算热闹也不冷清，十五张餐桌中七张都有客人。他留神注意着他们的猎物，那对夫妇正坐在一张透过旁边窗户便能看到街景的餐桌旁。Will和Hannibal的位置更接近厨房，这样Will就可以浸泡在暖意当中。服务生来到他们桌边，Will将围巾稍微拉下一点点，然后在脑子里要Hannibal帮他点了烤鱼和馅饼。Hannibal自己永远不会接受餐厅的食物。

服务生离开后，Hannibal上上下下打量了Will一遍，“你会毁掉对真正晚餐的兴致的。”

Will咧嘴一笑，獠牙在昏暗的灯光下白得发亮。他的胃口最近好得惊人，他变得不知餍足，渴望在他胃里烧得无休无止。

“我知道。”Hannibal说，他的嘴角上扬，隔着桌子伸出手去覆在Will的手上。“你几乎一刻不歇地催着我给你准备餐点。”

有什么关系，反正Hannibal热爱烹饪。显然那算不上多繁重的劳动。

“我不是一个职业厨师是有原因的，你知道。”

完全只是因为一家菜单上写着“人肉”的餐厅难以维系罢了。

Hannibal的笑容扩大了，和Will一样露出锋利的牙齿。在这样的夜晚，控制自己不要沉沦进彼此的眼睛里成为一项艰巨无比的任务。时不时地，他们需要注意他们猎物的动静。那对夫妻正一边用餐一边笑着谈天，Will和Hannibal也差不多。说实话，这个夜晚跟一次double-date没什么区别，Will想。他曾被逼迫着参加过一两次这种活动，现在他发现Hannibal的陪伴让这曾使他厌烦又恐惧的活动变得趣味横生。

他们的猎物起身离开时，Will已经把烤鱼吃得只留一副干净的骨架，盘子里的馅饼也仅剩下两块，还有一块正在Will嘴里。Hannibal放了一张五十比索的纸币在桌上，然后催促着Will动身。再一次地，他们远远地跟在那对夫妻后面，并在两个街区之外随他们走进一家书店。白色的圣诞节装饰小灯从天花板上垂下来，藤蔓一样依附在高高的书架上。男人和女人晃到书店靠后的浪漫文学专区，而Hannibal带着Will去了诗歌专区。Will背靠着一座足有他身高两倍的书架，书架靠在墙角，灯光黯淡，没有人看得见他们。Hannibal将他圈在自己和书架之间的狭窄空隙里，一只手臂环过他的腰，另一只手支着一本打开的诗集。呼吸拂过Will的头发，轻吻落在他脖颈苍白的皮肤上。在Will耳边，吹进他耳朵里，Hannibal读道：

“他想说‘我爱你，没有任何东西可以伤害你’，

但是他想

这是一个谎言，所以最终他说，

‘你已死去，没有任何东西可以伤害你’

对他来说

这是一句更好的开场白，一个更真实的承诺。”

Will全身发烫，微微偏过脑袋将他们的嘴唇撞在一起。他拉住Hannibal大衣的前襟，紧紧贴住对方的躯体。近来，Hannibal学会了怎样巧妙又彻底地攻占Will那张长着一颗獠牙的嘴。他用舌头卷住那颗獠牙，舔弄它，热切地吮吸它，再满怀虔诚地舐吻Will的下唇。当他们的猎物走向出口时，Hannibal正在Will的喉咙上吸咬出一个暗色的吻痕，而Will，头晕目眩，视线朦胧，差点错过了那对夫妻的离开。Will理了理自己的衣服，和Hannibal一起走向书店门口，他们买下了那本Louise Gluck的诗集。

回到街上，他们又跟着男人和女人走了许久。天色很晚了，他们走过几条街区，从原先那个热闹的市区来到一个宁静的居民区。街道有些古旧，路旁一座接一座矮小的房屋，照明设施不是很好，正符合Hannibal的Will的需求。他们向前走着，阴影越来越浓，他们的猎物走上一条砂砾铺就的小道，男人从口袋里掏出了钥匙。就是这里了，Will和Hannibal会在房门打开的那个瞬间发起攻击，在他们自己的房子里完成猎食。

房门开启的一刹那，Will和Hannibal正潜伏在前院侧边一棵枝叶低垂的植物的阴影里。Will的身体弓弦一样绷紧，瞳孔缩成一道细线。男人和女人走进房子，灯光亮起，女人单膝跪下，一个小男孩冲进她张开的双臂里。Will一下子站直了身子，惊讶得瞳孔都恢复了原状。

“你的决定，Will。”Hannibal说。

Will静静地注视着他们关上大门，男孩兴高采烈的叫声在院子里都听得一清二楚。几秒之后，他转过身，离开了那栋窗户里亮着昏黄灯光的房子。Hannibal先是跟在他身后，很快便赶上他的脚步与他并肩前行，他们相视而笑。

他们手牵着手，沿着来时的方向往回走，沿着弯弯绕绕的街道，路过Irigoyen大大小小的街区，Renault停泊的地方不远了。Will想回家，冲个热水澡，温度调到最高，雾气蒸腾。他感觉到大衣口袋里新买的诗集的重量，看来这个夜晚也不是毫无收获。

“收获颇丰。”Hannibal说，松开与Will相扣的那只手，轻轻拽了拽后者的一支犄角。

当他们转过那个街角时，先是那股气味击中了他们。然后是景象：路灯下蜷曲的红发。独一无二的，标志性的红发。


	22. 女人的杰作

Freddie Lounds站在路灯下，橙光映照着她套上黑色长筒袜的细腿，以及被大衣领子裹得严严实实的脖子。她正对周遭的大楼，当地人占据的小咖啡馆和夜店连拍，照相机频频闪光。她看起来是那般如鱼得水，也出奇的平和。

几分钟后，她转过身来。惊叫声像鱼刺一样卡在嗓子眼。她只来得及按下一次镜头。仅此，再无更多。

*

 

Hannibal花了九牛二虎之力才把Will拉住，没让他当街杀死Freddie。他一手死死缠着Freddie，堵住她的嘴，全然顾不上她疯狂的踢蹬和挣扎，因为另一只手正被Will咬着。他拽着两人回到临近小巷里的Renault车旁。Freddie还在那一个劲扑腾，为了减少点麻烦，Hannibal直接把她的头撞向车门，然后将软绵绵的身体连同相机等杂物一起塞入车内。

Will抓挠着想够到她，他的大脑已经被猩红的杀戮欲煎烂，以至于丧失了打开车门的能力。Hannibal钳住他的肩膀，把他压制到副驾驶座车门上，接着嘴唇相接。他的下唇被对方獠牙咬破，不过这一举动还是取得了预期的效果，几秒之内Will可算是安静了些。Hannibal安抚他说：“我们带她回家。别担心。Will，一切都好。”虽说Will不再乱咬他，可还没意识清醒到能够作出回应。

回家的路程倍感漫长。Will几近失去了理智。一串串的字符在他脑海里闪光灯一般忽亮忽灭。

死在这。

死在这。

你会死。

他扭头瞪着后座上瘫成一团的Freddie。街灯射入窗内，流过她的身躯。Will的手指不住抽搐。她怎么能－－

死。

－－出现在这里？

她到底怎么会出现在这里？

Will觉得眼睛突然又烫又湿。被挤得又疼又痒。他闭上眼，在座椅上不安地挪动，接下来一路都拽紧安全带，没看Hannibal一眼。

当他们到家时，整条街一片漆黑。Will立马跳出副驾驶座，以不必要的力度关上车门。马不停蹄地走向前门，进屋，门大敞着以便Hannibal把Freddie扛进去。Will几乎难以忍受直视四肢软绵，脸色苍白地挂在他的狩猎伴侣手臂上的女人，而他更不能碰她，以防把对方撕成两半。

Hannibal穿过起居室，下了几级台阶，进入地下室。Will放轻脚步，远远地跟着，仿佛正在进行捕猎。他的身体在进行着自我攻击。痉挛一阵一阵，瞳孔间歇地扩大缩小，拳头一松一紧。他小心翼翼地站在最后一级台阶上观望，看着Hannibal把Freddie丢到冰冷的混凝地上。她躺着的位置临近一个安装在地下的金属加热器。Hannibal从身边的用具橱里拿出沉甸甸的锁链，将她绕住，然后上锁。

Hannibal站起身来。审视了她片刻，接着在白炽灯下转身，才意识到他的伴侣冻僵似的，纹丝不动。

“我们可以明早再和她谈。她至少要昏迷几个小时。”

Will只觉天崩地裂，却毫无头绪。他无法进行任何程度的交流。只能看着她，接着是那环绕着她精致小巧的脸的火红长卷发。然后，笃定的决心：

我会把那些头发从你的头皮上全扯下来的，Freddie。

Hannibal对着他宠溺地微笑。他的手还在流血。“随你所愿，”他说着，站到Will身前，将他血淋淋的手覆上Will脸颊，“就现在而言，我们必须睡会觉了。”

Will点点头。转身让Hannibal带着他上楼。

*

这一觉睡得浑浑噩噩。Will的梦算不上是梦，更像是他在和Hannibal共享的记忆宫殿里徘徊。醒来前夕，他只记得雅典－－那如今是他的宫殿后院。还有地中海的气息。以及远方的万神殿，屹立在星幕中。

他最终清醒时，迎接他的事熟悉的煎饼味。

Hannibal在周日清晨常常做的美食。Will可以凭味道辨出它们是南瓜核桃饼。这味道引诱出了他的愉快心情。他打了哈欠，伸了懒腰，挠了挠犄角底部，然后只穿一件平角裤就从床上摇摇晃晃地爬起来，循着香味下楼。他刚踏进餐厅时就呆住了，定定地看着被铐在座椅上的Freddie Lounds。

站在炉灶台旁的Hannibal抬起头。意味深长地看了Will一眼，然后转头看着Freddie，对方正呆滞地盯着室内半裸的男人。

“我们的早餐有客人加入，Will。”Hannibal解释。他倒了两杯醇黑的咖啡，继续说：“我认为我们自己进食，而把Lounds女士撇在地下室挨饿不太友善。”

Will怒视着Hannibal。挨饿还便宜她了，Will想对她做的事没有一件称得上友善。

Hannibal强忍笑意，将两杯咖啡放置到餐厅岛台上。“Will，请坐，递一杯给Lounds女士。早餐马上就好。”

Will闷闷不乐，但在喝早晨的第一杯咖啡前他也仅有这点精力来违抗对方的指示，所以他听话地照做了。他正对着Freddie入座，把咖啡放到她面前。她的双手因为被锁链束缚，活动范围有限，但还是成功地把咖啡拉近了些。她在颤栗。晨晖透过窗子，映射在两人身上，尽管Will自知他看起来脸色不怎么样，但相比之下，Freddie更是糟透了。妆容糊成一片，眼袋厚重，头发纽结。Will慢慢啜饮着咖啡，视线越过杯沿打量着对方。

岛台边正用铲子翻炒煎蛋的Hannibal突然说：“Lounds女士，我们一直以来都有读你的网站文章。你近来名气越发大了，不是吗？”

Freddie，不论怎样掩饰，都盖不住她脸上透露的恐惧。Will喜欢她这样的神态。她的目光在两人间来回瞟着，或许是在犹豫该不该回答。最终，她清了清嗓子，说到：“嗯，我…我做得还行，我想。但它依旧是个小网站。就我一人。”

Will对那天记忆犹新：他在厨房里刷盘子，听着Hannibal读那篇关于他们的报道。Will当时都决意放Freddie Lounds安享人生了。她就不该来这里。Will的双手不禁捏紧手中温热的咖啡杯。她就不该踏出巴尔的摩一步。

Hannibal在桌子中央放下一碟堆满煎饼的盘子时，Will才意识到自己刚才一直死盯着Freddie不放。他垂下视线，感官被香味浸润，紧绷的双肩放松了些许。Hannibal坐在两人之间，从他背后涌进的光线将他的身形裁成一张剪影。Will开始狼吞虎咽，这种时刻无心再去看她。

“那么，”Hannibal咬了第一口后发问，“是什么让你决意来此？”

Will从桌上的陶罐里给自己倒了一杯橙汁。咕噜咕噜地畅饮着。

Freddie紧张地吃了一小口。“我…那个，我，”她的声音颤抖不定，“我之前在追一个线索。自从你们俩…离开后，我就一直在跟进相关的线索。但始终没有结果。我没料到…”她匆匆瞟了一眼Will，“我没料到这条线索会有什么不同。”

“撒谎。”Hannibal面不改色地指出。他笑对着她说。“撒谎是不被允许的，Lounds女士。”

Freddie的双眼睁大了一下。然后镇定下来，喝了几口咖啡。“我的意思是，”她解释说，“我只是想说我一开始并没有料到。但我听闻了Buenos Aires狂欢节的事，还有尸体的展示。这件事听起来那么像你们...然后我就坐飞机到那边采访了当地警方…”她的双眼在回忆中变得遥远。眉毛因彼时的困恼而纠结在一起。她听起来几乎是自在的。“但是他们只会说西班牙语，而我，好吧，只会那么几句。就在我打算回国的时候，我又听说了另一起谋杀，就发生在附近酒店。我能调查清的只有他是个来自Mar del Plata的搞艺术的人。于是…”

“你就到了这。”Hannibal补充说完了她的话。

“我就到了这，”Freddie说肯定到。她犹豫地看着Will，然后转向Hannibal，“你听…放我走。如果你放我走，我－－”

“Miss，”Will怒吼到。他已经吃完了他那份，现在只剩盘中和叉子上的几丝糖浆。他的咖啡杯也空空如也。但那个词的含义对Freddie来说必然不同于对他和Hannibal。但他的语气说明了一切。他说的是“不”。

Freddie头发一甩，扭头看向他。她的眼睛大睁到像要瞪裂。嘴唇发抖，然后她舔了一下它们，镇静下来，问道：“Will。你身上发生了什么？”

Will说，“Hannibal。”

这么回答也没错。

Freddie看起来好像费了好大的劲才把视线从他脸上扯开。她垂下脑袋点头。几寸开外是她的相机。“看，你们看，我只拍了这座城市的照片，但你抓到我之前，我想我应该也抓拍到了一张你们两人的照片。删掉它。把它们全删掉，一张不留。我会老老实实地回美国，不会对任何人讲任何事。除此之外，我还会告诉Jack Crawford说我什么都没找到。”

Hannibal说：“撒谎。”

“我发誓！”她张大的双眼绝望而急切地闪着光，“我对上帝发誓。Jack他，他知道我在这里。”

Hannibal这下才直视她。搜寻着她眼里的真相。

“我没有撒谎，”她重申到，回瞪着对方。“你看着我的眼睛。他真的知道，我告诉过他，我也告诉过他MHDO这个组织。你有读到过，对吗？他们把Buenos Aires发生的恐怖杀人案归为你的杰作。他们告诉了我，我就去告诉了Jack，他叫我滚。但我还是来了。我告诉他我会来这。如果我突然失踪了，Jack会怎么想？”

Hannibal听完后，靠向椅背，在餐巾上擦手的动作让Will知道她没有说谎。他叹了口气，伸向她的相机。它响了一声开机了，Will懒散地浏览着照片。咖啡馆。昏暗街道上的行人。码头。

Freddie向他点了下头。“把它们全删了，Will。如果你想的话，把相机砸了也没事。”

Will正考虑着，然后翻到了最后一张照片－－上面确实是他和Hannibal，还有－－

还有－－

Will的手指抽搐起来，相机跟着抖动。

还有－－

Hannibal转向他。“Will？”

Will看着照片上的自己。绿色的眼，被风揉乱的黑色卷发。颈间的围巾。脸上的伤痕在街灯下清晰可见。但他看不到他的犄角。

“Will－－”

短短一秒，潮水般的情绪涌向Will。愤怒，难以置信和痛苦根本不足以形容。但当它们混杂到一起时，生成为再简单不过的反应：大笑。粗嘎，刺耳，紧绷。笑着笑着，Will眼里渐渐溢满了泪水，眼圈泛红。他举起一只颤抖的手，顺着脸，头发，一直摸到了似牛角的那一支。牢牢地抓着它。他能感觉到它，触感如此清晰而毋庸置疑，就如他能感觉到另一只手中相机的分量。

啊！低等生物的视觉！现在Will总算明白为何没有人提起过它们。为何它们没有像他担忧的那样吓到街上的孩子。为何Sofi和Julieta，甚至是Tomas没有哪怕是瞟过它们一眼。

这就是他们所见的吗？一张普通的人类照片？他们眼中的Will就是这样的吗？

他抬头看向Freddie，眼睛睁大到不可思议的程度，泪水横流，笑声从嗓子里嘶哑地呛出来，夹杂着抽噎。她的脸血色全无。Will的思绪在脑中炸开了锅，酿成震耳欲聋的龙卷风，以至于Hannibal也不得不眯起眼。

是人类吗，我？

人类罢了，是啊。

Will向后一仰，把相机径直砸到她脸上。

*

在楼上的卧室里，Will头向下地缩在被单里。他把它们全裹在了身上，尽可能地寻找温暖的慰藉。他内心有那么一小部分希望永远地躺在这里。然而，他知道这是妄想，他也知道Hannibal可能对他像个情绪失控的少年一样蹬着脚跟就跑上楼来一事有些生气。已经是两小时之前的事了。

Will听到楼下盘子碰撞声，水流声，油毡地上的座椅拖拉声。Will了解Hannibal，正常情况下，他不会冒险在地上留下划痕。他的狩猎伴侣必定是分了心，更可能是因为Will之前在楼下的举动而不安。

他把脸埋入枕头里。觉得自己就像个小孩，涨红了脸，过于尴尬而不肯离开床。他有足够的时间让自己平静下来：在Hannibal那侧的床上磨蹭，沉浸在对方的气息里。他叹了口气。毕竟如果有真人来陪着他更好。

Will从床单和羽绒被间滑出，光脚丫踩到地板上。依然只穿着一件平角裤，朝卧室门走去。廊道里光线很暗。就在他刚打算踏下一级台阶时，他看到Hannibal站在楼梯半中央的位置。他抬头看着Will，一只手别在身后，另一只垂在身侧。

“Hannibal，”Will轻柔地说。他用手把额前乱糟糟的刘海向后推，手脚不知该往哪儿放。他想说对不起。

Hannibal的笑容在暗影中依稀可见。他又向上走了一步。“对不起？根本没有必要。”

Will耸了耸肩。好奇Freddie的脸怎样了。

“她会熬过去的。”

Will不确定自己对此有何感想。但他的视线越发被缓慢上楼的Hannibal藏在身后的手吸引。当他最终和Will平级而立时，卧室里透出的光染亮了两人的侧身。Will感到一阵颤栗。

Hannibal说：“我想你需要些东西让你开心起来。”他说完便拿出藏在身后的东西：捆成一束的12只长梗带刺玫瑰。花瓣均已摘除，小巧的绿叶间，缠绕的是一团团火红卷发。

Will大脑一片空白。

Hannibal低声轻笑着。“我能大胆地猜测你喜欢它们吗，Will？”

Will麻木地点了点头。

“Lounds女士对此可不高兴。但我－－”

Will的手环住Hannibal的脖子，用力一拉，两人唇齿相连。他的身体已经忘了寒冷为何物。玫瑰化为火柴，刹那间将他点燃。他快被烧化了。他亲吻着Hannibal，但这不够。他拉扯着Hannibal，胸膛抵着胸膛，直到Will被压在廊道墙上，但还是不够。他啃咬着Hannibal的嘴唇，Hannibal吸吮着他的獠牙，但这依然不够。温度呈指数飙升。足以杀死他们的高温。

太，太热了。

Will的舌头用力地舔过Hannibal的下唇。喉咙里发出连续的低吼，像极了野兽的呼噜声。当他结束两人的热吻时，他抬起头，森绿色眼幽幽直视Hannibal。他抓住Hannibal的手，将它引领到自己的短裤边缘，勾住，弹了一下。Will的上唇翘起，用舌头舔舐自己的獠牙。Hannibal入迷地看着他的每一个动作。Will笑了，獠牙显露，然后从墙壁和Hannibal间抽身，走向他们的卧室，手中的花束随之摇曳。在门边时，他回眸呼唤了声“Hannibal”，示意Hannibal跟上。

Hannibal跟上他。

 

*注：  
“足以杀死他们的高温。  
太，太热了。”

这两句的原文为  
“A degree so high it will kill them all.  
A degree so, so high.”

呼应前文第三章Hannibal对Will说的“You will reach a degree so high, it will kill us all.”


	23. 阿弗洛狄忒之殿

Hannibal的睡袍和衬衫被丢弃在床右侧的地板上。透过半开的窗帘，几丝细细的阳光在Hannibal和Will光裸的躯体上打出浅金色的光纹。枕头和羽绒被被胡乱塞到大床的角落，床头柜上的电子钟显示10:58 AM，隔开时钟和分钟的那两个小光点平稳镇定地跳动。Hannibal掐住Will的髋骨，手指慢慢勾勒过后者衬裤的裤腰。

他们的嘴唇因为对方的涎液而湿润发亮。Will把脑袋转向右边，对着躺在身侧的Hannibal咧嘴露出一个灿烂的笑容，牙齿雪白锋利。他的手搭在后者的脖颈上，止不住地颤抖。他的双脚扒拉着床单，脚趾蜷紧又放开，将原本光滑的布料揪得起了皱纹。胸口急速地起伏，他几乎是在过度换气了，浑身抖得厉害，就好像有人正抓着他的肩膀使劲摇晃一样。模模糊糊地他意识到两件令他不胜恼怒的事：首先，他们身上还有衣物没被剥去，其次，Hannibal依旧保持着完美的冷静优雅，不失一丝风度。

他的不快情绪像立体声一样在Hannibal的脑子里回响，后者微笑着倾身过来亲吻他，又很快拉开嘴唇，笑意愈发张扬。Will为这过快结束的亲密发出一声可怜兮兮的呻吟。

Hannibal咬了下Will的耳垂。“什么事这么着急？”

如果Hannibal不加快动作的话，Will恐怕是要死于体温过高了。

“我向你保证，你不会的。”

懒得理睬Hannibal，Will放开握在后者脖子上的那只手，转而把手向下探去，想要褪掉自己的衬裤。Hannibal强健的手瞬时捉住他的手腕，力道大得可怖。

“你敢。”Hannibal贴在他耳边低声说。Will不甘心地挣扎着，然而徒劳无功，Hannibal的钳制像枷锁一般坚固。“没有听说过调味吗，Will？”

Will抱怨地哼哼了一声。比起调味，他倒是更愿意被直接吞食。

“我能，并且将会，两者都做。”

Hannibal换用另一只手钳紧Will的双腕，随后将它们压制在后者的头顶，犄角上方，按在床垫里。Hannibal从Will身侧一下子支起身体，动作优美流畅，一步到位，Will被困在他的双膝之间，身体之下。他向他微笑，而Will一点都不想回应——他的欲望可还没有被满足呢——但他终究是忍不住咧开嘴。Hannibal总是能如此轻易地叫他高兴。

所有的一切。当Hannibal俯下身来，当他们的嘴唇再次相触，一切就像是本能一样。他的腿抬起来环在Hannibal的胯骨两侧，然后向上抻了一下，成功地在Hannibal腰后锁起脚踝。他还在不懈地试图挣脱Hannibal扣住他腕关节的手，同时向内弯起膝盖，想要把对方拉近自己，想要尽可能地争取些亲密接触。他低鸣般的呻吟声从他们缠绵的嘴唇间泄露出来。Hannibal早已对如何绕着Will的獠牙亲吻他驾轻就熟，然而Will还毫无技巧可言，生涩地堪用粗暴来形容。结果，没过一会儿Hannibal的上唇就开始流血。

Hannibal的嘴角翘起来，他舔掉牙齿上的血迹，嘴巴向下移到Will的喉咙处。似乎体谅到Will的难耐，他仁慈地欠下身，将他们的躯体紧紧相贴——热量如同熔岩一般灌进Will的身体里，他几乎融化。Will仰头呻吟，头发乱蓬蓬地搭在柔软的床单上。Hannibal的舌头和牙齿在他颈侧作弄。标记。吮吻。

Will微微 向上顶起胯部，Hannibal宽容了他的小动作。他衬裤的布料磨蹭着Hannibal的睡裤，那感觉简直逼得人崩溃，他试着挪动勾在Hannibal身后的小腿着想要把对方的裤子褪下来，然而就在他刚有动作时，Hannibal便猛地发狠将他的手腕死死按在床垫里，拉开自己双膝间的距离，以此将Will的腿打得更开，叫他彻底丧失了自由移动的能力。

“我是怎么告诉你的？”Hannibal轻声细语地问，牙齿贴着Will的喉咙口。

“Hannibal，”他的声音几乎带上了哭腔。

“我在，Will。”

“Miss！”

“你不能想念你未曾拥有的事物。”

当然可以！他发疯一般地想念它。

Hannibal没有对此作出话语上的回应，只是将嘴唇移到Will的锁骨处。他用牙尖抵着Will的皮肤慢慢拖曳，顺着那根微微弯曲的骨架，再向下到胸骨中间那条空隙，然后向右，张嘴包住Will的乳头。Will本就抖得厉害，这下一下子喊出声来，而Hannibal自得其乐地在那里咬噬吸吮。这恶意的逗弄持续了好久，简直像是有一个世纪，他才松开口，移向另一边去施加同样的折磨。Will喘得像刚哭过一样，喉咙口里挤出来一点噪音，细弱又可怜。

终于，当Hannibal从他的胸口再度下移时，他放开了Will的手腕。但他身上散发出的气息有如无声的警告，将Will钉在原位：如果Will胆敢再有一点不老实，他会从头起把他刚才对Will做的再来一遍。

Hannibal的手，筋骨结实，充满力度，此时的动作却很轻柔，抚摸着Will两肋，指尖一根根地数过肋骨。一连串地亲吻从胸腹一路向下，最后滞留在Will的肚脐。他探出舌尖戳刺那小小的凹陷，牙齿在周围细细研磨，双手来到Will的髋骨处握紧，手上的劲儿使得大而平稳。

“H--Hannibal”

从Will的肚脐下面一点，到他的衬裤裤沿，有一道软而轻的，颜色浅淡的毛发。Hannibal循着那道线来回亲吻，舔舐它，弄湿它，同时缓缓地将衬裤向下拽离Will光滑的臀部。

Will一动都不敢动。

他唯一能做的只有瞪大眼睛注视着Hannibal抬起上半身，顺着Will的大腿褪去那快衣料，Will仅有的主动权仅仅是配合地抬高双腿，方便对方把衬裤彻底从他身上剥下，丢在旁边的地板上。Will的手臂和手腕自觉地保持着Hannibal松开它们时的位置：犄角上方，陷进床垫里。Will头晕目眩，身体烧成了粉色，说不定已经发红，他体内仿佛有一只熔炉，越来越热。他呼吸艰难，一声接着一声地喘，并时不时漏出一声宛转的哀鸣。

Hannibal重新跪坐好，Will的一条腿勾在他的肩膀上，另一条搁在床单上，膝盖弯曲向外打开。Hannibal的身体也泛出红色，许久他都没有动作，静默不语，眼睛微微睁大，眼神渺远，是仰望夜空时才会出现的神情，仿佛他正凝视银河。数千万计的星系。宇宙。寻找，无止境地，寻找神灵。

然后，他的眼神波动了一下，了然和谦恭占据了瞳孔。Hannibal找到他了。

于是他低下身，就像是任何朝圣者面对神明一样虔诚，接着（Will的眼睛和嘴巴都微微张开）将Will整个含进嘴里。

Will他——

Will不能——

“Haaan-ni--”

Hannibal的口腔灼热，潮湿，势不可当地迅速瓦解Will的防线。嘴唇的拖曳，舌头的包裹，尖尖牙齿的轻微刮蹭——Will的拳头紧紧攥着床垫，背部向上弓起一个几乎不可思议的弧度，他拼命试图——

Hannibal轻弹了一下舌头，Will险些尖叫出来。

——试图不要动弹。

他的腿在颤抖，挂在Hannibal身上的那条尤为厉害，膝窝枕着Hannibal的肩头，小腿贴着男人后背的皮肤。每根手指都在抽搐，他不敢向下看，不，他不能，否则体内一定有什么东西会爆裂的，这已经太多了，太快了，Hannibal如此灵巧——

他卷起舌头，涎液不断地流出，滴在Will的腿根；Will几乎要被逼出眼泪来。

而Hannibal似乎意识到自己将Will折腾地太狠了些，于是放慢速度。嘴唇一次缓慢的拖拽，压力减轻，作为回应Will的肌肉稍稍松弛，终于叹出断断续续的一口气来。他的身体已然熔化，汩汩冒泡。Hannibal一边继续用舌头和牙齿撩拨着Will，手指一边按压着Will被涎液打湿的腹股沟。那里已经潮湿，水滑，他慢悠悠地刺探，弯曲他的食指，直到它完全陷入Will体内。

Will把嘴唇咬出了血。

Hannibal表现得仿佛根本没注意到Will背脊的弓起或是嗓子里的泣音，他的另一只手抚上Will的器官，嘴上的动作也不懈怠，同时插在Will体内的那根手指恶意地翻搅了一下。霎时间

Will

什么都

看不见了。

他眼前一片白光，神魂都去了另一个世界，就在这时Hannibal在那里又加进了一根手指，引起了一丝轻微的不适——

Hannibal将他含到喉咙口，吞咽了一次。

Will的哭叫声前所未有的尖细，音调如此之高，大概不会有任何别的情境能让他发出这样的声音。Hannibal趁着这个机会塞进了第三根手指。

Will不想的，但他实在忍受不住了，不，他的胯部不受控制地向上挺动，双手胡乱划拉着想要抓住床单，枕头，床头板，任何抓得到的东西。Hannibal似乎没有太在意，但折过手肘去压制住Will的髋部。紧接着他向前移动， Will挂在他肩膀上的那条腿被拉高，压折，大腿贴着他自己的腹部，整个人都被打得更开。手指搅动，扩张带来的难受和Hannibal口腔包裹引起的快感让Will陷入一种仿佛雾气蒸腾的迷幻状态，整个人全由Hannibal摆布，而后者轻松自若地牵动他，仿佛他是一只木偶，或一件乐器，啊，Hannibal总是如此善于创造声响。

Will的躯体抵着床垫，抻开，拉紧，筋疲力竭，烫得像是要爆起水泡来。寒冷从他身体里消解。寒冷远在别处。他在燃烧。

然后，

慢慢地。

慢慢地，激烈的感官刺激淡退了，一点儿一点儿地，Hannibal的嘴离开了Will，他的手指也是。而在Will回过神之前，他自己的嘴唇便又被对方的覆盖，于是他尝到自己的味道。他们的舌头亲密纠缠，仿佛久别重逢。Hannibal支起身体，接着Will听见床头柜的抽屉被拉开，再然后他感觉到Hannibal终于褪下了他的的睡裤。当他们光裸的腿终于交缠在一起时，Will不自主地发起颤来，喜悦让他如置天堂。

他的眼睑掀开一点点，视线因为眼里的泪水而模糊不清。Hannibal手里拿着的是当时他涂抹在Will的犄角上以帮他缓解痛楚的那小瓶杏仁油。瓶盖被打开，剩下的杏仁油被倒在掌心，接着那冰凉滑腻的液体被涂抹在Will的两腿之间，和Hannibal滚烫的欲望上。

Will懒洋洋地哼了一声。

他的神智几乎被煎得一片焦糊。

以至于他根本没法思考，或者恳求，或者讨价还价地要Hannibal快一些，他只能定定地看着Hannibal的三根手指，它们回到他的身体里，再次扩张，弯曲。Will仰起脑袋，于是Hannibal将嘴唇贴在他咽喉处拉伸的皮肤上。

“Will，”他说，声音带着一种梦境般的饥饿感，渗透进Will的血肉骨骸，“这可要疼了。”

Will微笑，雪白的獠牙闪闪发亮。

那些手指又一次离开了，Will的身体稍稍放松——换上了Hannibal自己，然后——

压力，然后——

Hannibal闯了进来。不停顿，不慌张，不快不慢，气息平稳。

Will发出一声空落的声响，寒风穿过光秃枝杈的啸鸣。他的背脊向上弓起直到与伏在身上的躯体肌肤相贴。肌骨相融的烧灼和剧痛，他的体温有如太阳上的熔岩。

Hannibal在他耳边喃喃地说着什么。他在安慰他吗？他在鼓励他吗？

他听不清，那太——

Will

Will睁开含满泪水的眼睛，视线落在Hannibal的嘴唇上，它们并没有移动。

Will

Hannibal的神情介于欣喜和纯然的好奇与惊讶之间，推进的整个过程中他的目光没有一秒钟离开Will，终于，他的胯部紧紧贴上Will的腿根。Will的身体再一次像小提琴的弓弦一样拉紧，他死死攥住床单，血管从颈部和前臂凸显。他要喘不上气了，但没有时间供他适应，Hannibal没有给他这个机会。他靠手肘支着上半身，将自己一寸一寸地拖出去，又用力地撞回来。一次。再一次。再一次。

Will无法自抑地哭喊出声，抓床单已经没有用了，他的手向上插进自己汗湿的卷发，拉拽，揪扯。他看进上方那双黑沉的眼睛里，他身上仿佛承载着一整个永恒的重量。战神的狂暴和力量，他几乎为这样的激烈所摧折。

他的手指蜷紧，撕扯他的头发，疼痛得一下下跳动。

啊，但是。

它们颤栗着稍稍放松一点，Hannibal动作的方式让Will不断地收缩，耳边仿佛有钟鼓回响。Will的手指摸索着找到了两支犄角的根部，一支弧度优美，另一支则怪异地弯折。当Hannibal再次顶进来时（缠绵，缓慢，甜腻，摩擦电流一样轻灼），他发着抖使尽浑身力气握紧它们，然后跟着Hannibal的节奏向上捋过整个犄角。

效果卓著。

Will的眼睛几乎翻白，但他坚持盯着Hannibal，后者脸上的表情已然是露骨的淋漓爱意。他看着Will的手，Will的犄角，Will苔绿的眼睛，控制权忽然就开始转移，急流一样从Hannibal涌向Will，冲力太过强劲以至于Will觉得自己大概会在冲击下粉身碎骨。即使如此，他还是在疼痛中咧开嘴露出一个灿烂地笑容，而Hannibal的凝视变得像海上的泡沫一样漂浮迷离。

阿芙罗迪忒在他身下，浸淫在欲望的荣光之中，头顶情欲编织的皇冠，口中吐出名为爱的花朵，唇边滴落的清亮液体乃是无尽的痴迷。

Hannibal注视着他，然后节奏便完全由Will掌控了，Hannibal迎合他的双手的动作移动身体，无限度地顺服乃至不做出一点未经Will授权的举动。他能听见Will，Will能听见他，交响乐一般优美恢弘，不是Hannibal曾向他抱怨的“收音机夹杂着电噪的声音”，不，他的脑袋里有一座露天的圆形竞技场，他能听见Hannibal的思绪，和Hannibal真实的声音一模一样，带着响亮的回音。

任何事，Will。

直到永远。

一直以来。

你的。

全都属于你。

从来只属于你。

Will猛地挺起胯部迎接Hannibal的撞击，疼痛和甜蜜一样深刻。

他的拳头握得那么紧，一只攥着叛逆的那支犄角的顶部，一只攥着牛角般的那支犄角的根部，他挂在对方肩膀上的腿不时地弹跳。窗子里透进来的阳光将Hannibal的背笼罩在一片金色之中。Hannibal的思绪失去了清晰和连贯性，他的动作全都应和Will心里的渴求，那渴望顺着他们联结的网——蛛网一般精巧而复杂——从Will传向Hannibal，每一根丝线都在颤动。Will的身体里淌出油液，而Hannibal正在渗漏。

仿佛突然意识到什么，他把一只手插到两人身体之间，握住Will，随着他们的动作的节奏抚摩他，因为他就要—他就要—

Will疯了一样地笑着，眼睛如同绿宝石一样澄澈剔透。疼痛—

Hannibal，你的爱有多么暴烈？

—阵痛，还有—

Hannibal，你知道我们的床帏里谁是统治者？

—潮湿，浸润，上天啊，Hannibal就要—

你知道么？

—他就要—

是我啊。

—到了。

那一刻骤然来临，爱欲从Hannibal身体里倾注而出，他的整个身体猛地前冲，在Will体内激起一阵极强烈的，不可防御不可抵挡的疼痛，在Hannibal狂喜的最高点——他在Will体内搏动震响的时刻，他贴到Will耳边，声音松弛，宁静而温柔地，“Sweetheart。”

 

就像茶杯从杯沿溢出水来一样：Hannibal最后向里一顶，Will便喷洒在他们的身体之间，他嗓子里拉出一声长长的啜泣，双腿敞开，痉挛不止。他的身体将Hannibal咬合，绞紧，从Hannibal喉咙里逼出一声嘶吼。

高热持续了很久，它终于结束后，意识回笼的过程温软缓慢，仿佛海风吹拂下海鸟的羽毛。Will缓过神来，指尖还在轻微地抽搐，悬着的一口气慢慢吐出，呼吸渐渐恢复正常。他的脸上泪痕遍布，还有涎液和鲜血。Hannibal覆在他身上，依然安静地待在他体内，他们的腹部黏糊糊地贴在一起。他们呼吸轻柔，眼睛睁开。Will的目光落在天花板上，Hannibal的落在卧室的窗棂上。他们不约而同地感觉到，回到自己时，他们并不是只身回归。


	24. 开阔水域 广袤沙滩

随着时间推移，日落来得越来越早。橙红色的余晖照入窗户，给冷白的厨房刷上暖色调时，不过下午5:30。Will在那里驻足了片刻，随后转身下楼进入地下室。他还因着先前的淋浴温暖而神清气爽，现在一身黑色长裤，系扣衬衫的袖口捋至手肘，头发向后梳起，显露出脖子上数不清的爱痕。他一步步远离光亮，下至地下室，鞋子在光滑的木地板面上嗒嗒作响。

Hannibal就在水泥地板上等着他，相仿的衣着，同样是洗浴完毕，焕发一新，皮肤散发着泛红的热气。他朝Will伸出一只手，对方自然地握住，走下最后一级台阶。

屋子另一端，被固定在加热器上的椅子里的，是依旧被铁链捆绑的Freddie Lounds。她的鼻子如今歪了，又青又紫，还带着血迹。Will猜那大概就是他向她扔相机时砸到的部位。她所有的长发均已裹着Will的玫瑰花枝，安然地竖立在卧室梳妆台上滴水未存的花瓶里。她的头皮惨不忍睹，往外渗着血，这儿那儿有几块没被连根拔起的头发。她喘息着，声音粗重平缓。有那么几秒，那是屋里唯一的声源。

“Lounds女士，”Hannibal开口说到，依然握着Will的手。“是时候醒过来了，Lounds女士。”

她哆嗦了一下，脑袋歪向另一侧。眼睑挣扎着要闭合，但一边的眼，也只有那只眼，成功地睁开，大滴的泪水随之滚落。

“W-Will。”她哭求着。

Will的绿眸子水晶般清澈，像有鬼火在燃烧。他从Hannibal的紧握中抽出手，大步流星地穿过屋子中央，来到Freddie跟前，对方吓得双脚直在地上乱蹭，好像这样就能和椅子融为一体，陷入墙内，顺着管道逃生。

他对着她单膝下蹲。微笑着，扬起一边眉毛。

“我-如果我冒犯了你，”她慌张地说，“如果我真的触犯到了什么，我不知道，但我很抱歉。听我说，我可以帮你们。拜托了，你也清楚。你清楚我必须回去，否则Jack——”

“Hannibal。”Will唤了一声。

Hannibal的脚步声回响着，很快他就站在Will身后几尺开外的位置。但Will没有回头看他，而是和Freddie保持着眼神接触，对方显然不知道视线该往哪儿放，全身颤抖得像片摇摇欲坠的秋日残叶。

“Lounds女士，”Hannibal的声音从背后响起。“如今你的眼基本睁不开，对你来说也毫无用处了。不过没事。你也不再需要它们。看——真正的看清，等同于了然，而你不知道你眼前为何物。”

“求—求你了——”

“你还记得Saul吗，Lounds女士？他眼周的鳞状物让他看不到东西而茫然无知。当Ananias将手放到他身上时，那些东西就脱落了。你知道鳞状物代表着什么吗？”

“我...我...”

Hannibal向前走几步，手覆上Freddie的光头。对方因这一触碰战栗不已。他的手顺着她头骨的弧度，下滑到她冰冷的脖颈间。

他稍加力道，掐住她。

Will靠着半跪的姿势向前猛冲扑到Freddie身上，他的嘴最初触碰到的是她的上唇和脸颊。她尖叫起来，在椅子上剧烈晃动着，但Hannibal牢牢钳住了她。Will全身心地压到她身上，下颚开启闭合，撕咬。

Freddie在尖叫。

“Lounds女士，当你眼前出现恶魔，你能辨出吗？”

Freddie在啜泣。

“倘若是神明呢？”

Freddie不动了。

*

床头柜上的数字时钟闪烁着3:12 AM的字样时，Will醒了过来。紧接着，Hannibal也一样清醒了。

这种变化看来是永久性的了。

彼此都无法独自入眠。这就像是连锁效应，Will的眼睛睁开后的几秒内Hannibal就会醒来。他看向右边身侧，发现Will正盯着天花板。窗外撒入的清明月光下，Hannibal只能依稀看到犄角反射的光泽，以及Will柔和的侧脸，唇上有一点点闪亮的津液。

Hannibal侧过身来，把Will拢进怀里。对方显然对此再赞同不过。Hannibal对着乱糟糟的卷发叹息一声。你在担心Jack Crawford。

是的。Will的嘴唇在Hannibal的胸口的毛发上摩擦。Freddie失踪了，不管Jack有多恨她，他会清楚这意味着她找到她的寻求之物了。

我相信地球另一边的Jack当下一定有比我们更大的烦恼事，Hannibal短暂一笑。老实说，我们还替他省了麻烦。

Will哼了一声。Jack不会这样想的。

Hannibal亲吻着面前那支叛逆的犄角时，两人的思维才静了那么片刻。Will向他挪近。Hannibal在脑中问了句，你想要什么，Will？

Will的回答不假思索：我不想离开这个地方。他抓住Hannibal的上臂，力道大得足以留下淤青。我不知道怎么回事。但这个地方…感觉像个家，哪怕只过了短短十个月。说来奇怪。但我爱它。如果有一天我们确实要离开，我不希望那一切是因为Jack Crawford。我不会屈从于那样的生活。我不怕他。

我也一样。Hannibal舔着犄角底端，感受到Will的身体传来的颤抖。如果Jack在此露面，我们会解决掉他。

任何胆敢找到这儿的FBI探员皆如此。Will现在似乎更多的是在独自沉思而非和Hannibal交流。他还在不断地捏Hannibal的手臂，直到Hannibal发出疼痛的咕哝。Jack，Alana。和Freddie没什么两样。我们的世界在几个月前就和他们的决裂了。我已不再是Will Graham，至少不是他们所知的。

这一突如其来的思绪让Will猛地停下。他抬头看着Hannibal，在黑暗中眨着大眼睛，这副模样和他被大西洋吐出的那天一样纯粹，充满未知性。

我不是Will Graham，他想道。“Hannibal，”我是什么？

Hannibal目光坚定。我会这样想真是奇怪…但看来Frederick一直以来都是对的。还没有一个名称可以描述你。

Will圆圆的大眼柔和下来。然后微笑着靠向对方，让两人嘴唇相碰。他松开了Hannibal的臂膀，把手移动到Hannibal胸间，手指缠上毛发。挑逗地将身躯紧紧压上他的狩猎伴侣。

把这些疑虑从我脑子里操出去。

Hannibal的手已经伸入Will内裤内。瞬间已经开始用力地揉捏Will大腿后侧。裤子被褪至膝盖。Freddie死时，她的脸早成了轻飘飘挂在头骨上的彩带。Will浴血的样子压断了Hannibal一向引以为傲的自制，他失控地就地占有了他。当她的心脏在锅炉上时，Will主动又要了一次。再接着是晚餐时，Hannibal说Will是它被煮烂的原因。然后他们又倒进了床里。

Hannibal将两根沾满唾液的手指伸入Will体内。他的舌头在Will嘴中搅动。Will，你会因为自己的热情而受伤的。

没错。Will呻吟着，他的头向后仰，激情四溢地不断将自己的身子下压到Hannibal手指上。我想要这么疼。

你这样会累坏我的。Hannibal在Will喉间留下一连串吻。对方的整个背部早已布满青紫色的爱痕。

很好。

你会累坏你自己。

Hannibal进入了他。撑胀感和热度让沉溺情欲的Will爆发出笑声。

绝不可能。不管我是什么，我永不竭尽。

*

 

接下去的一整个星期，他们都在尝试着适应。两人纽带的重量既难以承受又令人安心，好比频频冲刷沙滩的海浪。Will并非对这一讽刺视而不见：Hannibal进入过他的身体，自从第一次后，就再不曾从他体内离开。而Will也站立在他伴侣的殿堂的门厅，仿佛那是自己的。他们的精神宫殿不再需要通过小道连接。已然合二为一。

Will留着雅典作为他们的后花园。Hannibal用拥有百年历史的画作装点他们的房间。他们做爱的声音响彻于廊道，不绝于耳。Will唇间溢出的疼痛叹息。Hannibal在高潮边缘心跳加速的低吼。

Sweetheart。

这种程度的亲密既是天赐又是诅咒。因为如今，Will会利用它突袭Hannibal，取悦自己，折磨对方。他们在诊所的那些日子里，Will孤单地坐在接待台后时，他会用这份联系偷听Hannibal和病人的谈话。尽管这显然十分粗鲁无礼，但他不会放弃的。他会在两人宫殿的门廊下逗留，听着Julieta悲叹丧夫的新生活和她屡次约会的尝试。又或者Tomas因形单影只引发的种种问题。醒着的每一刻他都渴求关注。还有，Tomas继续诉说，甚至是在他的梦里。尤其是在梦里。

Hannibal放任Will的这种行为，虽说实际是因为并没有什么方法阻止对方。但当病人告别后，两人突然沉寂。他向外走到接待室。Will向他投去一个紧张的笑容，像极了孩童在迎面而来的训责前露出的微笑。Hannibal的训责形式是亲吻，啃咬，往他体内塞入两根手指，然后离开。

Will因此感到的愤怒和受辱不带一丁点矫揉造作的成分，它们真实并且凶残。然而他能照样高傲地接受他的惩罚。办公室门阖上的时刻曾经意味着纽带的断裂，但是如今，他能穿透木板和石膏继续感知Hannibal流动的思绪。仅为了这感觉，他甘愿接受一千次、一亿次惩罚。

周六早晨如约而至。Hannibal在浴室里，而Will则躺在床上，昏沉沉的，满眼惺忪，却因为他的狩猎伴侣醒着而无法入睡。Will嘟哝了几声，在被单里不耐地翻滚，直到终于听见隔间里水龙头拧上的声音，水流停息。没过一会儿，Hannibal出现了，浑身蒸汽氤氲，头发服服帖帖地贴在前额。他正用浴巾擦拭着脖子。

Will伸展着腰肢，直到全身逃离了羽绒被的包庇。双臂高举过头，搭在枕上。他披着窗外流入的玫瑰红晨光，除此之外，还有昨晚留下的他和Hannibal的体液。他的肩部有个鲜红的咬痕，伴它而来的是Hannibal相当粗暴的推撞。

Will盯着Hannibal，舔了舔唇瓣。

Hannibal勾起一边嘴角。你可真是淫荡不堪。

我就是淫荡不堪。Will用腿移动着羽绒被，把它踢下床。所以上来吧。


	25. 后蓝调风

做爱之后，精液再次溅满Hannibal的腹部。尽管极为令他愉悦的，Will用舌头为他清理了大半，他依旧坚持再进行一次沐浴，并且拽着不情不愿的Will一起去了浴室。

接下来他们共进早餐，肾脏，鼠尾草熏制的香肠，鸡蛋和法式吐司。餐桌上Hannibal问Will他今天想要做什么，Will做了决定，于是现在他们在这里了，Playa海滩，时间快到上午11点。寒冷的天气早就将游客驱走，就连当地人也鲜少出门到这又冷又潮的沙滩上，浪花拍岸，在阴云暗沉的天空下一波一波都显得了无生趣。沙滩向前一切都是灰色的，海潮起伏。Will自己恐怕会受不了这里的，他比以往任何时候都畏寒，但是他体内的熔炉不久前刚被Hannibal加了燃料烧得正旺，给他带来些许暖意。他临水和他的同伴并肩站立，浪花的泡沫打湿了他的脚踝。

我很高兴你的体温又开始规律了，Will。你之前让我十分担忧。

Will灿烂地笑起来，转头看向Hannibal。凛冽的海风向鞭子一样抽打过他们的头发。它不是自行调节的。他想。

Hannibal静静地回望他。

Will的笑容加深了，鲜红的嘴唇上翘直到完全露出尖尖的獠牙。他拱了拱Hannibal，大声笑起来，笑声回响，向海洋一样蕴藏原始而粗犷的力量。只要你保持为我的身体供应热源，我相信我就再也不必往你的菜肴里倒辣椒酱了。

感谢上帝。Hannibal微笑，向Will的方向靠了些，他们的额头碰在一起，软软的皮肤彼此温暖。Will黑色的卷发绕着Hannibal烟草金的刘海。

Hey。Will稍稍移开一点，抬头望进Hannibal的眼睛里，兴奋在他心里像明亮的光斑一样跳跃。我们做个试验吧。

*

 

中午，Irigoyen区格外冷清。天空呈现出一种潮湿而厚重的灰色，重重的积云将太阳裹得透不出一点暖色。头顶海鸥盘旋，鸟鸣声和着码头的波涛声回响。酒吧里都是暗暗的，静悄悄地的没有夜晚的喧闹声。咖啡店依旧开着门，零星的顾客坐在窗边，桌上摆着拿铁或热牛奶，还有肉桂卷。

Will站在人行道上。空气里有浓郁的海盐的咸味和咖啡的醇香。他闭上眼睛，深深吸进一口气。在过去的一周里，他和Hannibal的气味已经彻底融合，酝酿出一种独一无二的，仅属于他们两人的味道。此刻他能辨识出它，并以此判断Hannibal就在一个街区之外，南边。Will睁开眼，微笑，然后向北跑去。

人行道上行人稀稀拉拉，马路上也是同样。这里一辆货车，那里一辆警车，街对面一群逃学的青少年。Will可以按照自己想要的节奏从容不迫地前进，不用担心会撞上什么人。他跑到一个拐角，伸手扶住那里一棵年轻而细瘦的小树的树干，然后以它为中轴旋了个半圈儿，顺着左拐那条街道继续跑。Hannibal的气味变得稀薄了，但是他的思绪依然奏乐一般悠扬清晰：

我还能听见你，Will，再远些。

声音很柔和，不过明确能听得见。Will开心地笑着。他喜欢这个，他早就想试试看测试他们新生的联结能在断裂前抻到多远了，而这是个绝佳的方法。当Will就站在Hannibal身边时，他设定对方在自己脑子里的的音量为10。

现在，他慢慢放缓脚步，然后转了个身，优哉游哉地倒着继续走，轻巧地避开人行道上砖石开裂的地方。Hannibal的声音再一次传来。

再远些。

这音量该算是3。

Hannibal已经离他好几条街远了，他的气味不再清晰可辨，此刻飘进Will鼻子里的最浓郁的味道是街边咖啡店里油酥糕点的甜香。他微笑起来，听从Hannibal的指令，回过身小跑前行，偶尔也放慢速度走上一段。不多久又一辆警车闯入他的视野，于是他过马路时特地绕到了有斑马线的地方，免得被逮到违反交通规则。

不过这种地方真的有交通规则吗？他想。

注意别出事就好。Hannibal说。

Will笑了，现在Hannibal的音量只勉强算得上是1了。

他继续走，双手背在身后，不过没走几米他就停住了。他不想让他们的连接彻底断掉，而这个位置应该差不多就是连接能拉伸的最大限度了。很好，他很高兴，他从没把它拉得这么长过，也没想到它的弹性会这么好，不过他可不打算以后再让自己和Hannibal之间隔这么远的距离。他朝自己点点头，是时候回到他的伴侣身边去了。他心满意足地转过身。

骤然僵住。

不到十米之外站着一群警察，松散地聚在一个男人周围。棕大衣，黑帽子，这男人的形象是镌刻在Will记忆里的。情绪忽地涌上来，背叛，剧痛，滚沸的泉水一样。Will的胃一阵翻腾，呕吐感冲到嗓子眼。他动弹不得。棕黑的粗厚的手。短短的微白的胡茬。那男人扭过头来。

他扭过头来—

“Will，”Jack的嘴张开了，他的眼睛瞪大了，目光直直地落在人行道中间Will身上。所有的警察都转了身，瞪着他。

Will的呼吸停止了。

他的身体瘫痪了。

只有他的指尖在抽搐，还有他的下嘴唇，微微地发抖。头顶上，一只海鸥发出一声鸣叫。

“Will！”Jack大吼一声，手迅速移向后腰的口袋，大衣之下。Will的眼睛魔怔了似的紧随着那只手。除此之外他做不出其他任何动作。

Will！

Hannibal的身体有如一场雪崩一样冲向他，他一把抓住Will的手腕，拽着他向左跑进一条小巷。Will的脚忽然就在移动了，他在奔跑，拼命地追着Hannibal的脚步……他是听见了枪声吗？Jack朝他开枪了吗？Hannibal——

他们向右拐了个急弯，穿过更加阴暗狭窄的石板路，冷风迎面而来，Will身体里的火焰熄灭了，他的内里全冻住了，结成了冰，所有的一切忽然都冷得让人如此难以忍受。脚步震响，警笛呼啸。警车。寂静的街道。就是这个。就是这个。Freddie。Freddie Lounds。全是她的错。不，是Eneas。不，甚至不是他，不是Eneas和他那套该死的命运论。Will。

一直以来，全是因为Will。

泪水刺痛他的眼睛，却没有流下来。他紧紧攥着Hannibal，他们跑过垃圾桶还有破旧的木箱，冲进后街小巷里。Jack的声音越来越近，低吼着什么，而Hannibal的速度越来越慢。就在那时，Will看见了它。

一支细细的蓝色镖状物，穿透夹克和衬衫，钉在Hannibal的左肩胛骨上。麻醉枪。那就是Jack用来射击的东西。

Jack在大喊着他的名字。Jack在大喊着Hannibal的名字。

Will的膝盖仿佛随时准备软倒。世界倒错崩碎，时间空间一并倾塌。他什么气味也闻不见了，Jack喊叫他名字的声音变得怪异而不可理解。他不能—他不——

他们忽地停了下来，在他跌倒之前，Hannibal就转身抱住他，他的脊背抵着小巷里一座黑色砖石的建筑，石墙上有些被封住的黑色木门。Hannibal的怀抱温暖而温柔，他把身体贴向Will，一只手环住Will的腰，另一只小心翼翼地捧住Will的后脑。

“Will”他贴在他的伴侣耳边说，气息不均，身体不受控制地下滑。“听着，Will。你是我珍爱的至宝。”急促地，轻声地。Hannibal的手梳理过他的卷发，一下一下的，Will的哀鸣雏鸟一样细弱。“你来决定。你想要怎么做？你想怎么玩Jack的游戏？”

“H—Hannib—”

Jack的声音，太响了，他追上他们了。脚步声。“Will！”

Hannibal的气声吹在他耳朵里：“只是个游戏。别怕。只是个—”

在他们旁边，Jack突然出现，一群举着枪的警察……Jack在按扳机，一下，两下，三下，三支麻醉枪，扎进Hannibal身体里，他慢慢地瘫下去，他的手从Will身上滑落下去，Will紧紧地抓着他的肩膀想支撑他重新站起来，Jack，Jack在他眼前，手枪在棕黑的手掌里转动了一下，枪柄对准了Will的前额——

黑暗。

*

 

“Will？听得见我说话吗，Will？”

*

 

“别注射太多，只有几个小时的路。”

*

 

“你会没事的。我们会处理好的。”

*

 

“抱歉我辜负了你。”

*

 

“好，小心点。动作轻点，别伤到这个。”

*

 

刺眼的白色，炽热的白色，晴空的白色，突然间Will的眼睛就能眨动了，突然间他微笑起来，这是Playa海滩上的阳光啊，这样明亮炫目！肯定又到夏天了，游客们该回来了吧？又是狩猎的好时节，或许他可以跟Hannibal撒个娇，我们来一次约会之夜吧！就算不是周末也不要紧，不过，嘿，如果不是周末的话我们可还要上班呢，也许Julieta Ramos今天会过来，她会夸我encantadour，也许——

Will呻吟。他的脑袋晕得厉害。

眨眼。

光是化学荧光剂的光，白晃晃的灯，排布在天花板上，一盏一盏向后移动，不，Will立刻意识到，不是的，不是它们在移动，是他，轻微地上下颠簸着，像是溪流水面的一只钓饵。灯连成一条长长的线，无机质地照亮幽暗的走廊。

Will低低地呻吟了一声，感觉到自己正被横抱着。视线终于逐渐清晰，他看见了抱着他的那个人穿的衣服。白色护理服，看着十分熟悉。Will转过头，一排玻璃后边是一间间空着的牢房，床，水池，厕所。气味霎时间袭击了他，终于，好像他的身体官能一瞬间恢复了正常。机器齿轮啮合，风箱鸣响，蒸汽喷出，咔咔启动。他费力地抬起突突作痛的脑袋，目光向后扫过一长串的牢房，落在最远的顶头那一间，一个身穿同样白衣服的男人正转动钥匙锁门。玻璃的另一侧，Hannibal坐在角落里，眼睑几乎合起，双腿毫无生气地交叉叠在身前，眼神在药物作用下茫然混沌，只是直直地追随Will。

而Will，他—

他尖叫。

扭动。

他散开的瞳孔瞬间缩成一道细线。他向前弹起，这才意识到自己的双手已被铐在一起。无所谓，限制不了他的。抱着Will的那个护工吓得失了平衡，身子向后歪倒，当Will挣开他的胳膊双脚落地时，他大叫起来。走廊右侧一扇敞开的门里突然冲出两个全副武装的守卫。在他看清他们之前，Will的身体就已经陨石一样撞进其中一个，獠牙深深刺进那人的脖子里。男人在尖叫。还是他的同伴在尖叫？Will只停留了一秒钟，电光火石，撕裂他的颈静脉。

另一个守卫手里握着警棍，眼睛睁得如此之大，Will扑击的身影映在反光的眼白上。他感觉到警棍抽在他身上，火辣辣的剧痛——上臂，肩膀——但也只有这么两下了，守卫瘫软下来，倒在地上抽搐，血流从脖子里喷射，泉涌，暗红发黑。

Will的余光瞟见那个护工正对着移动对讲机哭叫，那一头传出断续的声音，几秒后又一个守卫从大厅赶来，电击枪瞄准Will。Will侧身避开，迅捷地绕过护工，双手举过头顶，然后钳住守卫的脖颈，手铐的铁链勒进喉头。不，这样太慢了，Will手一发力，扭断了他的脖子。

血流满地。

更多警卫从门外涌进来。Will冲过走廊，紧紧贴着把Hannibal隔在对面的那面玻璃，狠命地不停地拿拳头砸它，他的指关节血肉模糊，手腕被手铐蹭掉了皮。Hannibal的眼睛暗而幽深，仿佛他能看见Will，他的手和脚轻微地动弹着，但他站不起来。

“Hannibal，”Will喊道。

“W—Will，”Hannibal应答，几不可闻。

手抓住了Will，要把他从玻璃前拉走，Will挣扎着想甩开他们。他一次一次地撞向玻璃，一次一次地被拉远，越来越多的手扯住他，他挥打，抓挠，有人把电击枪抵上了他的左肋——

“H-Haaa--”音节扭曲了，成了痛苦地呻吟，他嘴里充满又黏又苦的涎液，嘴角渗出一点白沫。他痉挛了一下，一个守卫趁机将他甩到肩上。他要被运走了，三，四，五个警卫把他围在中间。嘈杂的声音淹没了他，惊恐的叫声，赶到的医疗队抢救地上的伤员。地上的尸体。

Will还在反抗，一个警卫抬起手，电流再次烧过他的身体。

他离Hannibal越来越远，视线一片模糊，他要看不见他了。他用尽残存的最后一点力气抓紧扛着他的男人的肩膀。

“D-Don’t！Don’t！Don’t！”

他喊到嘶哑，最终在第三次电击下晕了过去。


	26. 沟壑横生之处

Will的身体在他惊醒时剧烈地抽搐了一下，以至于他从小床上摔了下来。鼻腔里一股浓烈的血腥味，还有专属巴尔的摩精神病犯罪医院的熟悉的阴郁气味。外部世界霎时间冲击了所有感官：味道，其他病人发出的隐约不清的响动，牢房里刺眼的灯光，身下冰冷的地面。他的左肋刺痛不已，大概电击枪的效果还没过去，脑袋碎成千万片一样疼。他悲惨地躺在地上，上半身努力蜷紧，双腿却无力地摊开。

然后他抬眼，在玻璃里看见自己浅淡的倒影。一只手急忙向上摸去，探察他的犄角，一时间恐惧膨胀，他怕那些护工对它们动了什么手脚。还好它们安然无恙。Will松了口气，接着才想起。

次等生物看不见他的蜕变。这样也好，现在他不想因它们再惹上麻烦。

双手撑地缓缓坐起身，疼痛从他喉咙里逼出一声颤抖的哀鸣。他咬紧牙关试图阻止自己，却无济于事。蜷起膝盖时抽噎怎么也停不住。他深呼吸了几口，恶心感让他头晕脑胀，但他不能因为这点难受就纵容自己。他有正事要做。

极其艰难地，他一点点站起来。多么奇怪的感觉啊，好像他刚刚出生一样。和那一天何其相似，月下的海滩上，他摇摇晃晃地站起来抓住Hannibal的衣袖。他前后找着重心，同时估测自己还有多少力气剩下。没有了。药物在血管里流动，它让他在从阿根廷到美国的飞机上昏睡，效力持续至今。他手臂上针孔密集。等到最强的几阵晕眩感过去，他勉强站稳。他们把他塞进了一件灰色连体囚服，一双还算干净的灰色布鞋。Will望向玻璃里的自己，眼睛隐在刘海的阴影里。

他呼气，侧身，双脚分开，稳住，低伏，然后整个身体猛力弹出，左肩最先撞上玻璃，砰的一声，又响又重，脑袋也敲在上面。走廊深处，其他病人被惊动了。

Will大步往回走了几步，转身再次把自己甩向玻璃。

他竭力把Hannibal屏蔽在脑海之外，因为那只会让他分心，瓦解他好不容易凝聚的意志，把他变成一个窝在地上，缩成一团，只能抽泣嚅嗫的小东西。

后退。再来。这一次他的左肩膀脱臼了。

Will哆嗦了一下，右手握住僵直的左臂，往回再次拉大距离，几乎走到了靠墙的位置，咬牙，用另一侧对准玻璃。极短的一个瞬间他的意识不能自主地滑向了Hannibal，一秒不到，但这几乎当场杀死Will，一声虚弱的呼唤漏出牙关，温驯，潮湿。他努力握紧拳头，眼眶发红，瞳孔缩紧，蓄势准备发起下一次撞击。

在他来得及移动之前，一个护工便出现在玻璃的另一侧。他几乎没看Will一眼就透过玻璃上的气孔按下了扳机。麻醉枪正中Will的右肩，同时他定定地看向护工，声音低得仿佛喃喃自语。“Miss Hannibal。”他说。

护工的嘴抿成一条直线。他又开了枪。

*

 

Will睁眼时发现自己躺在小床上，左肩被装了回去，绑上了绷带。他的目光再次落到玻璃墙上，身体却没有再动弹。

过了一会儿，他把眼睛移向天花板。

Hannibal还在这栋楼房里。他能感觉到他的伴侣的存在，尽管连接受到重重墙壁的阻隔，已经变得非常细弱，他离得很远，但还在这里。Will告诉自己这已是很大的安慰了，在这种境况下。

他颤颤悠悠地吸进一口气。

闭上眼睛。

想一想，他对自己说。只是想一想。

他记起Hannibal温柔的声音，气息在他耳边拂动，叫他别怕。回忆如此清晰，Will喉咙一梗，吞咽了好几口才恢复呼吸。别怕。

现在他一点都听不到Hannibal了，这意味着他们此刻的距离比他们被捕那天的还要远。凭借他在牢房里仅有的视野猜测，这条走廊位于较低的楼层，阴冷而且狭窄，用来关押最不安分的病人们。这也能解释为什么那个护工会出现得这么快，还带着麻醉枪。显然在Will对上一个做出了那些事之后，他们决定武装这些可怜鬼们。

Will牙齿打颤，犄角疼得厉害，脏器好像都冻了冰。他翻了个身，企图从那张被称为毯子的破布下汲取一点温暖。他的枕头又脏又瘪，不知用了多少年了。忽然他感到滑稽。上次他在这里可没有如此挑三拣四。然而，过去的十个月来，Hannibal提供的床像是一朵巨大的棉花云，任他在上面酣睡，翻滚，被亲吻和抚摸。他想自己是被惯坏了。

他微笑起来，瑟瑟发抖。

回到那房间里去。

意识渐渐沉入深处，再次睁眼时，他正站在他们精神宫殿一条长长的走廊上。

枝形吊灯投下明亮的光，长廊两侧无穷无尽地列着各式门扉。樱桃木的，桃花心木的，每一扇都有Will的两倍高。这里的气味是熟悉的，包拢他，迎接他回家。他慢慢地，深深地把它吸进胸腔。

他知道自己身在何处，知道自己要去哪里。他的脚步声在广阔的殿堂里声声回响，不再是薄底布鞋，而是黑色的牛津鞋。他一身黑色，配一条红领带，松松垮垮地环在脖子上，因为Will经常不愿将它们系紧。

他来到目的地的那扇门前，伸出一只汗津津的手推开它，里边是他记忆中的模样，太好了，他满心欣慰，终于可以逃离现实的痛苦。这间房间承载的是爱与真相，他走进来，把门在背后关好。吸气直到肺部胀痛。他的眼睛红了。

走过地毯，站在打开的窗前，晨曦明媚。向外他看见整片街区都刚刚醒来，汽车驶离房屋，新一天的工作正等着人们料理。风吹动树枝，一只原鸽在近处宛转啼鸣。Will离开窗户，打了个转，然后一头扎向大床，嘭地一声陷进羽绒被里。

Will绽开一个真切的微笑。

床闻起来就像他们，和那天早上他们离开它时同样的味道，汗水和精液。床单上，床垫里，回荡着每一声他们从唇边溢出的呻吟，声线饱含爱与执迷。每一声急促的喘息。Will拉过一个又大又软的枕头，紧紧抱在胸前。

他静静地躺在那儿，缓慢地呼吸，眼睛半开半合，透过漆黑的睫毛他看见床头柜上的电子钟，显示6:23 AM，还有一小瓶已经空掉的杏仁油，瓶子下面，是Louise Gluck的诗集。

Will眨了几下眼，伸出手拿过那本书。他翻身趴着，手肘支起上身，目光落在黑色的铅字上。他们买回它以后，里面的每一首诗他都听过了，每一首他都那么喜欢。Hannibal常在性爱之后翻开它为他诵读，即使他们身上还沾着体液，体温依旧太高，呼吸还未缓和。

Will伸出食指划过诗行，他几乎能听见他的声音。

我曾为人：

我曾乞求堕落—

那咸涩，那苦楚，那些渴求和牵制

如同众人，我索取，我被掠夺

我做了梦

我被背叛：

在梦里，世界被交与我手。

在梦里，我拥有它。

Will的眼泪滴了下来，极尽轻柔地，他将额头贴在书页上。它闻上去还是书店里的味道，灰尘，放久了的纸张，还有海洋的咸味。Hannibal读这首诗的时候撤出Will的身体才几分钟。而那一直都是关于性爱Will最不喜欢的事情：他们不得不分开。在另一首诗里，有这样的一句：“裂隙之处，破碎之始。”

Will感到破碎。

*

 

当Will终于从精神宫殿出来时，Jack正站在牢房前。他双脚叉开，双臂下垂，眼睛下方有浓重的黑眼圈，衬衫和夹克外套都乱糟糟的发皱。他的神情难以捉摸。

Will小心地坐起来，肩膀让他疼得倒抽了口气。

很长时间都没有人说话，双方都在打量另一个，目光谈不上柔和却也不带敌意。最终，Jack长呼一口气，问道：“你身上发生什么了，Will？”

Will怔住了。Freddie在餐桌上问了他同样的话。这些低等生物到底把他看作什么？但是Will觉得用回答Freddie的方式来回应Jack肯定没有好结果，所以他只是保持沉默，微微歪了一下脑袋。

Jack的肩膀塌下去。“上帝啊。”他说。

Will点点头。

“我想，”Jack咽了口水，“我本想找间会议室跟你谈的，不是在这儿。但是考虑到你这两天的行为，还有楼上Hannibal那儿，只要有人想给他注射镇定剂他就发疯……我想暂时还是在这里谈为好。听着，Will。”

Will的眼里燃起了火焰。他在听。

“我很抱歉。”Jack说。

Will微微抬起眉毛。

“我很抱歉我把你们俩叫到了一起。我很抱歉我把你拉出了课堂。”

噢，Will想，没错，我曾经是个老师啊，不是吗？

“我在BAU坐到这个位置是因为我的判断力和决断力。但是对于你，对于Hannibal，我做了错误的选择。一步之差，结局却这么惨烈。恐怕这辈子我都不会犯下比这更大的错了。”

Will不确定心里涌上来的到底是什么情绪，但他确确实实地感到自己有必要安慰Jack。大概是来自曾经的Will Graham的那份过剩的同情，他猜测。他想告诉男人：别为我发愁，Jack。我已有归宿，我是被怜爱的*。但是他无法发声，他能说出的全部就只有，“Don’t。”

Jack注视Will的眼神中带上了轻微的惊讶。“他们告诉我你失语了，但我想你还是能说两三个词。我问过Alana，她跟我说这种症状通常在遭受重度精神创伤的病人身上出现。”

刹那间，Jack差点没来得及退后，Will已经跳起来扑到玻璃前面，眼睛里烈火熊熊，牙齿闪着寒光。

关于他和Hannibal，Alana知道什么？

关于精神创伤，她懂得多少？

一无所知。她根本就一无所知。

“冷静Will，我不是说——”

Will摇摇头。“Miss Hannibal，”他喊道。他的指甲抠在玻璃上，手一点点下滑直到手指搭到气孔边沿。

Jack棕色的眼睛睁大了。他又吞咽了一口，然后转过头。“再过些时日我会来进一步跟你解释情况，Will。今天大家都很累了。不过你记好了，你不会再见到Hannibal了。定下来的，不会了。审判之后，不会再有一个Hannibal让你见了。”

Jack转身离开，Will在他身后尖叫，呼喊，声音从他血肉深处劈裂而出，发源于一个早就不再是人类的地方，任何别人听来它都会更像是来自荒野和沼泽，那里野兽游荡，身形隐于黑暗，吼叫却震响天幕。是的，它们被听到了。

*注：  
我已有归宿，我是被怜爱的  
这句话原文为 I am wedded and adored.  
很抱歉实在翻不出那种感觉，大家自行体会吧……


	27. 铁锈星尘

尖叫毫无作用。他也不能停止哭泣，但他甚至不能正常地哭出来——抽咽的时候，已经没有眼泪能流出来。他的脸颊是干的，涨得通红。然后他试图安慰自己，轻轻地抚摩两支犄角，就像曾经每次Will焦虑时Hannibal做的那样。可是现在的情况远远超过了“焦虑”的级别，角上的压力也只更加让他不安。他知道到处都有监控摄像头，万一有人看见他的行为了呢？他们是会疑惑地晃晃脑袋，再次确信Will肯定是个疯子，还是会凑近了来研究他究竟在做什么？

如果他们离得更近，他们能看见吗？

他们看得见吗？Hannibal将Will养育成了怎样的存在？

Will不能冒这个险。他放下了手，重新躺回冷冰冰的小床上。自从来到这里，他就一直无法入睡，除了几段由镇定剂引起的昏睡，但那没能给他带来丝毫安宁。他想此刻睡眠应该是最理智的选择，帮他修整和思考。然而怎么努力他都没法迫使自己失去意识，随即他意识到这肯定是因为Hannibal没有睡觉。是的，Hannibal醒着，几个小时，几天几夜。在Will上方不知道多远的哪一个牢房内，他清醒着。

Will凝视着牢房天花板上的荧光灯。

回到自己的世界里去。

闭眼。

再次睁眼时，他站在他们记忆宫殿的底层，面前是一扇雕花华美的法式双扇门，门外是宽敞明亮的露台，再外面便是宫殿后的绵延景色。Will身后，宫殿深处，九曲回廊里，回响的是他自己的声音。困意朦胧的呻吟，午夜时Hannibal一次次顶进他的身体里顶出的甜美颤音。Will吞咽了一下，向前穿过那道门扉。

露台是白色的，栏杆及腰。松树和糖枫的气味混合在空气里，带着凉意的风，远处的地平线上，秋天的树木或黄或红地装点青空。树叶沙沙地被画眉鸟惊动，落下来铺在绿色的草地上。疏落的林间有一条河流，水声淙淙，岸边卵石遍布。Will望着站在水流里的那个人，水面恰恰地没过她的膝盖，一根钓竿抓在手里。她无精打采地凝视着流水，对Will的出现似乎毫无察觉。他慢慢走近她，穿过宽阔的草坪，站在宁静的河滩上，沙子和石块之间。

Abigail，他叫她。

她一惊，转过身来，棕色的长发甩开一道弧线。她腿边的水面翻起一点水花，鱼立刻游走了。她的眼睛是寒冬那样的仿佛裹了一层冰霜的蓝色，瞳孔很圆，像她身后的太阳。

“Daddy，”她欣喜地喊道，握着钓竿的双手收回胸口。“已经很久很久了啊！你该常来看我的。”

Will微笑，点点头。我一直都在望着你啊，傻孩子。不过你是对的，我应该多陪陪你。

Abigail趟水向河边走来，水花哗哗作响，她细细的腿上黑色的胶靴显得格外笨重。她走上岸，把鱼竿向草丛里一扔，张开双臂抱住了Will。

“我很想你。”她说。

我也是。Will紧紧地把她搂在怀里。她的头发闻上去像是锈迹和星尘。很久之后他放松手臂，轻轻握住她的肩膀把她拉开。我有话要问你，Abigail。

她的表情空白了一瞬，旋即变得明媚。“是关于Papa的吗？”

是的。

“噢，我知道。他也来这儿找我问过你，你知道吗。”她咧嘴笑了，露出小小的尖尖的牙齿。“他看上去很担心你。你们把自己扯进什么麻烦里了，Daddy？”

他来过这里？

“对啊，就几小时之前吧。”她仰头去看太阳，眯起了眼睛。过了好一会儿她才又开口。“我想是几个小时。时间……在这里总是算不太清楚。”

我知道，Abigail。Will松开了搭在她肩膀上的手。Hannibal和我被隔开了。

“Papa也是这么说的，反正跟你差不多一个意思。他担心极了，Daddy，我从没见过他那样。”她粉红色的嘴唇抽动了一下，眉毛抬高。“吓到我了。”

你从没见过他哪样，Abigail？

“我……”她停住了，瞳孔失了焦点。然后，像突然想起什么似的，她急切地抬头看向Will。“我能看见……他的心很疼。他还很愤怒，愤怒都从他身上渗漏出来了。”她轻轻吸了口气，笑了一下，“不过他说他不是生我的气。他提到了另外的名字，我记得……那个女人，Alana。你记得她吗，Daddy？”

我记得。Will点头，朝着来时的方向回望，宫殿恢弘华美的轮廓描画在他眼里。他握住Abigail的手。它们苍白纤细，在河边的寒气中瑟瑟发抖。Abigail，我要去找Hannibal了。我们很想念彼此。

“我明白，Daddy。”Abigail向前迈了一小步，又退回去，胶鞋在草丛里蹭出哗哗的声响。“但是，向保证你会安全的。你和Papa。别让他们—不管是谁—别让他们杀死你。不要让他们动手。”她盯着草地，咬着下唇，而后忽地用力回握Will的手。“我们是一家人，不是吗，Daddy？我们不会让外人杀死我们，对不对？”

不，我们不会。Will看进她的眼睛里。女孩儿的瞳孔放得很大。在那里他看见Hannibal割开她的喉咙，一遍一遍，循环往复，永不止息。这里任何事物都不会终结。

Abigail脸上绽开一个灿烂的笑容，她又一次拥抱他。然后他们分开，然后她说她爱他，他说他也爱她，他朝她挥挥手，转身穿过草坪向宫殿走去。到达露台的时候他回了头，看见她正收线拉起一条鲑鱼。

宫殿里面很阴凉，但莫名的他感到温暖。就连玻璃和大理石都比Abigail的手更暖和。Will把心思集中到当前的任务上。他不确定能不能在这里找到Hannibal，只知道他必须竭尽全力去找。沿着长长的走廊向前，气味提供不了一点线索，因为它已经渗透了每一面墙壁。他迈过的每一步，他探看的每一间房间，他都能如此清晰地感觉到Hannibal，仿佛他就在他身边。

可是视线所及空空荡荡。Will发出一声低低地呜咽。

很快他就来到第三层，殿堂的西南侧。这里是最近才构建的，有许多新的房间，包括Hannibal在Mar del Plata的办公室和候诊室，一间类似那个挂满心脏的海洋岩洞的大房间，还有好几间来自Juan Carlos Castagnino 市艺术博物馆的展室。Will停在一扇厚重的橡木门前，然后推门走了进去。

这里与真正那间展室并不完全相同，没有嗡嗡低语的社会名流，也没有在参观者进入时递上白葡萄酒的侍者，只有纯然的寂静，艺术不受打扰，画作静穆地挂在墙壁上，还有永远不会离任的馆长，转过身来面对Will。

“没想到你来了。”Eneas说，露出了笑容。他黑色的眼睛里闪着愉悦的光，蓝色的西装格正修身。他将自己的心脏捧在左手里，总也没办法把它放回去。“我以为你对静物画不感兴趣呢。”

Will的牛津鞋一步一步在泛着光泽的木头地板上敲出清脆的声音。Pueyrredon的作品一幅一幅在他视线里划过。他停在一幅大型画作前，橙黄和棕色浓重得像是要从画布里涌出来。他扭头看着Eneas。

Hannibal来过这里，不是吗？

“是的，就在不久之前。不过不是来欣赏艺术的。”Eneas举起自己的心脏，朝它眯起一只眼睛，红色的器官在节奏平稳地跳动。“他为和你相同的原因而来。询问另一个的行迹。”

我们被分开了。我们找不到对方。

Eneas的眼睛灼灼发亮，有如亡者国度里的一支蜡烛。“啊，我知道了。所以最终FBI还是捉住了你们啊。哎呀，哎呀。”

幸灾乐祸对你毫无助益，Eneas。Will转过身，凝视另一幅画作。他是多久之前来的？

“时间，”Eneas将心脏抛到空中，又接住它，“无关紧要。”

如果你必须说呢。

“一小时。不到。”

Will起步离开。当他走到门边时，Eneas开口道：“他威胁我。你能相信吗？你清楚他确定我已经死透了，但他居然还把我当个活人一样恐吓，要我说出关于你的消息。没有你，他正在瓦解。”

Will的指尖轻轻碰在金色的门把手上。他微微前倾，把前额顶在门的边沿。闭上眼睛。

如果他回到这里，告诉他……告诉他——

*

 

“Will。”

Will一惊，茫然地张开眼睛，真实世界的光亮引起一阵难言的痛苦。他环视四周，发现Jack正站在牢房外。他的衣服不再是皱皱巴巴的，但他眼睛下面的阴影依旧很重。Will的意识渐渐重返现实，这时他才惊觉周围是多么寒冷，仿佛他坠入了大西洋。

“Will，我们能谈谈吗？”

Will颤抖不止，Jack肯定把他的某个剧烈的抽动当作了点头。

Jack呼了口气，注视Will许久，然后耸了耸肩。“我希望你能告诉我他对你做了什么。我希望能找个办法修补--”

Will从胸腔里发出一声精疲力尽的呻吟，双臂环抱住自己企图保留一点温暖。他要怎么才能让Jack明白？他不需要修补。他需要到他的伴侣身边去。

“先听我说。显然你遭受了很多。Alana和我谈了很多。她还是责怪我，也确实怪我。这一切都源于我的失误。我把你们俩扯到了一起。这将是你的辩护理由，精神失常。”

Will的眼睛睁大了，瞳孔开始发抖。

“你会接受审判，申请精神失常辩护。Hannibal操控了你，他绑架你，致使你忘记自己的真实身份。和Bedelia一样的境况。你余生都得待在这儿了，Will，不过我们会给你找一间好些的牢房，权当一点安慰吧。还有，你会得到一个真正的心理医生来帮你解决精神上的问题。”

Will听见自己的心跳，风钻一样一下下凿击他的肋骨。

“外面下雨了，Will。”Jack说。“要是能看见该多好，不是吗？我们能给你安排一处让你能看到天空，像Hannibal原来那间一样。”

“Hannibal，”Will耳语道。

“至于他的判决，我们会要求死刑，而且绝对可以执行。”

“Don’t。”Will说。

“Hannibal是个连环杀人犯，食人魔，天知道到底是什么怪物。天知道他对你做了什么。Freddie Lounds到底怎么样了？Hannibal不肯跟Alana坦白，当然更见鬼的不会对我开口。Alana现在正跟他耗着呢。他……怎么说，他不太好。我都不知道她是怎么能忍受和他共处一室的，没别的人受得了。”他顿了下，目光变得阴沉。“都是我引起的。我逼你逼得太紧，结果毁了我们所有人。”

寂静。

Will听不见外面的雨声。但他听见什么东西在滴落，一滴，一滴，缓慢，响亮。渗漏，就像Abigail说的那样。

Will从床上起身，双腿微微发颤。他径直走向玻璃，直到身体几乎贴在玻璃上。他急切地，毫不畏缩地前倾，Jack立即向后退了两大步。Will的手扒在圆形气孔的边缘，他望着Jack，眼睛森林一样绿，嘴唇珊瑚一样红。

Jack，你不明白。你怎么可能明白？你知道我身上发生了什么？你知道Will Graham身上发生了什么，你以为你是在拯救他？碎片，你觉得你是在捡拾他的碎片。但我是全新的存在。你从未见过我，所以你不可能知道我需要的是什么。听着，Jack。我正在衰竭。这间牢房里我正死去。我的身体在被寒冷侵蚀，头疼越来越严重。还有如果我的角又开始生长了怎么办呢？你帮不了我。只有Hannibal。你认为你该承担我和他在一起的罪责，Jack，但事情不是那样的。我被两次诞生于这个世界，一次将我带到他身边，一次将我与他结合。我们撑不过活生生的解剖。求你了，Jack，如果你对我还有一丝怜悯，让我们走吧。有些东西生于原野，囚禁它们太过残酷。你看不出来吗？都结束了—我们曾经在漫长岁月里寻找的东西，已经被找到了。我知道我渴求什么，Jack。我是他的造物*。

Jack看进Will潮湿的眼睛里，森林深处，绿叶，苔藓，青色的树皮。他自己的眼睛瞪大了，闪避开去。他的视线转向牢房的锁，在那儿停留了很久。

然后他抿紧嘴，转身离开了。

*注：  
“我是他的造物。”原文为 I am his design.


	28. 我最爱之景（独我所有）

Will正在死去。

牢房几乎与冰柜无异，寒风通过玻璃上的气孔吹进来，不止不息。然后几立方米的寒气慢慢汇集，被压缩进Will的身体里，牢房的冷忽然便不值一提了，他自身变成了冰柜。皮肤成了桎梏，僵得发硬。犄角好像由冰雕成。毯子，床单，枕头，都毫无用处，他尽可能地用它们裹紧全身，但它们只是把他体内的寒气压得更紧实，冻得更彻底。抵在下巴下面的拳头像是冰块。他的身躯成为他的枷锁，他疲惫不堪，无处可逃。

这样的情况持续了好几个小时。Jack离开后很久，Will漫无目的地在自己脑海里游荡。他的精力不足以让他潜入更深的地方。还有事情没来得及说——他还有话本想通过Eneas转达给Hannibal。可那些话是什么，他已经记不起来了。

他在产生幻觉。

牢房外面那个护工，总是谨慎又警惕，白衣，头上一顶发光的灰帽子，身上某处藏着麻醉枪。他分裂成了两个，同样身高同样体型。然后成了三个。然后那两个像是出芽生殖一样冒出来的那两个影子消失了，护工又变成只有一个了。这一个焦躁地走来走去。然后响起了音乐声。

是音乐吗？

是的，肯定是音乐，但音色糟糕透顶。Will从未听过这样喧闹的音乐。他拖着冰冷麻木的躯体向里缩了缩，把额头抵在灰黑的石墙上。音乐在他上空奏响。刺耳的响声，一声长长的哀号，寂静，又一声嚎叫。Will闭上眼，又慢慢睁开，睫毛上结着白霜。他注意到那个护工也听见了音乐，来回走动的速度越来越快，越来越快，像是某种发疯的舞蹈。要不是感觉太难受，Will几乎都能笑出来。

像剧院表演一样。

谁为他拉起了幕布，为他点亮舞台上的灯光？

歌曲，舞蹈，音乐咔咔作响。麻醉枪从护工的一只手里换到另一只手里，护工踱来踱去。他有时转头看看Will，浅蓝色的眼睛睁得很大，似乎忧心忡忡。

响声。

Will在沉没，坠入冰川深处。他的眼睛眨得越来越慢，他的呼气长而深，吸气却极轻极浅。他的指尖变成了蓝色。

响声。

踱步声。

浅蓝的眼睛转向他，闪动一下，垂低了。护工又开始走来走去，继续，继续，停不下来。

Will又呼出一口气。

他听见声音，轻盈，飘忽，咯咯的笑声。他曾是在哪里听见过？还有清脆的水花溅落的声音，啊，是的，他想起来了，是Abigail的笑声。他听见她在叫他，从他脑海深处，精神宫殿后面，河流之中，她细瘦的腿被包在笨重的胶靴里。

Daddy？

你不会让他们杀死你的，对吧？

Will吸气。颤抖。眉毛抽了一下。

因为我们是一家人，不是吗，Daddy？

咬牙。

我们不会让外人…

呼气。

…永远不会让外人杀死我们。

吸气。这一次潮汐随之涌来，从四面八方。Will支起上身，恰好对上护工惊恐的眼神，而那只维持了千分之一秒。护工向着走廊的方向举起麻醉枪，Will看不见他的目标究竟是什么。但手臂刚刚举过胯部他便向后仰倒，喊声压抑喑哑，仿佛他正被扼死，氧气正嘶嘶逃离他的肺部。麻醉针，一支，两支，三支，在肋骨上钉成一排，他轰然倒塌。痉挛，一下，两下。

那响声不是音乐，Will猛地意识到，紧接着那潮汐的源头，愤怒和力量的飓风，神迹降临一般落入Will的眼帘。Hannibal傲然站立，身上是白色的，起皱的，不合身的护工服。他身前，被他咬住颈子叼在嘴里的，是一具瘫软的尸体，蓬松的黑色长发瀑布一般垂落，盖住脸颊，苍白的脖颈折到一边，皮肤上戳着深深的咬痕。Hannibal松开口，那尸体便摔在地上，静止的一堆，和角落里瘫倒的护工没什么两样。

Hannibal从口袋里取出一把钥匙，将它插入锁孔中旋转，整个过程中他都与Will视线相接，没有向别处瞟哪怕一眼。门打开了。

Will的喉结涌动了一下，眼睛大睁，瞳孔里星河浩荡。他直挺挺地坐在小床上，破布般的毯子堆在大腿处，指尖抽搐不止。他不敢做出任何动作，生怕这只是由心绞痛引起的另一个幻影。

Hannibal跨过被他丢在牢房门前的尸体，大步向Will走来。他停在小床边。他们看进彼此的眼睛里。Will的是春天的茵茵草场，Hannibal的是纯黑的，最深挚的悲恸。

手指温柔地抚上Will的下颌，将Will的脸抬起。Hannibal俯下身，小心翼翼地，满怀虔诚地，他将嘴唇覆在Will的嘴唇上。它们碰触的那一瞬间，Will感到什么东西被擦燃了，火星四溅，热量从嘴唇流进身体里。冰雪未能完全消融，但他的知觉恢复了。是的，这一切是真实的。

“准备好离开了吗？”Hannibal柔声问道，嘴唇贴着Will的移动。

Will点头。

*

 

Will几乎是梦游一般一路走到这里。他神智恍惚，身体犹如一片冻原，但Hannibal离他这样近，足够在他内里点起火焰，让他不至于摔倒。他身上穿着白色的护工服，是Hannibal从看守Will的那个守卫身上剥下的。

Will努力不让自己歪向石墙或是倚靠在Hannibal身上，但这很难。他的眼睛时而睁开时而合上，世界仿佛在很远很远之外。唯一将他固定在现实的锚是脑海里Hannibal的声音，清晰，坚定，10的音量，像是那天一样，仿佛他们还肩并肩地站在Playa海滩上。

头顶上警笛没完没了地鸣啸。

他记得踏出牢房的那一时刻，Hannibal的手牵着他。而后当Hannibal忙于剥下护工的衣服时，Will低头凝视着Alana Bloom的尸体。她看上去几乎像是睡着了，身上的套装漂亮又整洁，只是脑袋跟个破布娃娃似的以一个怪异的角度垂到一边。Will平静地打量着她，视线雾霭朦胧。过程大概很快。对她是个太好的结局了，不过他也能接受。

全精神病院上上下下，不停地有人在喊他的名字，他腰间的移动对讲机滋滋地发出电音。还有Hannibal的名字。

‘他们在哪儿？’

‘Alana呢？’

‘我们得通知Crawford。’

有人回了话，急促而绝望地，说他们不能这么做。对讲机里两个声音在争吵，伴随着电噪，断断续续的。一个说情况已经超出控制。另一个说完全在控制之中。

一个说当场击毙。

另一个说我们不能杀Will Graham。

一个说打伤他。

另一个同意了。

走出精神病院的前门时，Will的手被包在Hannibal的手心里。他们穿过草坪，走向灌木丛，趟过灌木丛，没入近旁的树林。

*

 

Jack没有骗他：

下雨了。

他们刚进入树林边缘，白栎木和松柏的树冠下面时，雨是那样小，Will甚至感觉不到雨滴，尽管它们已在地上汇集出浅浅的水洼。雨水是灰色的，有夏季雨的温度。Will已经忘记北半球的气候了。此刻的天气没有让他的状况好转多少。即使是在湿热的树林中跋涉，Will的身体依旧在不断衰弱。Hannibal的存在使Will体内的热量不至彻底流失，但在这种情况下，这一点保护就像是在风暴面前用手围住一点小火苗一样。Will的世界天旋地转。

头顶上的树叶是油墨画般的绿色，背阳的叶面如此浓而暗，向阳的叶面如此轻而亮。Will被牵着跌跌撞撞地前行，他仰起脸，一滴雨水掉进他的左眼里。

是我记错了吗？我们以前，是不是也像这样过？

我们是曾像这样过。Hannibal回答他。但是不得不说，这次我身上没有弹孔，你也没有被刺伤，可算是一个显著的进步。

Will大笑，几乎喘不上气来。

Hannibal拉着他，他一直望着天空。绿色的树叶，灰色的云，雨水不断地落进他眼睛里，越落越多，越落越重，慢慢地连成一片。

Mar del Plata在下雨吗？我们的屋子上……在下雨吗？

Hannibal的思绪是轻柔的。或许吧。

Will的嘴唇发蓝。你的病人们肯定疑惑极了。他们肯定在想…我们的好医生去哪儿了？Tomas肯定急得发疯。他笑了，听起来像是一声啜泣。可怜的Julieta。还有可爱的Sofi。

我确定比起我，他们更想念你，chico encantadour*。

Will觉得他听见有鸟儿在树叶里窸窸窣窣地弄出响动。雨还在下，雨势迅速地增大，从细小的雨点到流泻的雨柱，落在他眼睛里，总是落在他眼睛里。鸟儿的羽毛湿了。在Mar del Plata，Will敢保证那里是不下雨的。那里干旱，寒冷，海浪涌向沙滩，灰色的海沫。树木枯萎了，树皮干燥。Will的眼睛通红。鸟儿的羽毛湿了。

*

 

没有过太久，他们就进入巴尔的摩市内。这个时候Will脑子里已经一团浆糊。他浑身湿透，眼帘沉重。幽暗的天色让他们难以判别现在具体是一天中的哪个时刻，但应该是在日落之后。城市被各种光线切割成明亮和阴暗的条带。街灯，楼房里白亮的灯光，加油站的电子灯招牌，红色的闪动的汽车尾灯。

Will从余光里看见大街小巷的街角都停着警车。巴尔的摩地方警局使用的刺眼蓝色警灯似乎别有深意地向他闪烁。它们让他想起他还是Hannibal的病人的遥远时光，蓝色的灯光摇来摇去，诱发他的癫痫。

他们来到一家小巧的，远离主城区的汽车旅馆。楼房上的霓虹招牌在号哭的天空下发出微光。带顶的楼间过道上，Will斜靠着砖墙，街道远在视野之外。雨一直不停，停车场几乎成了一片小湖。Will困难地喘着气，护工服潮透了，又黏又重地裹在他身上。水滴从犄角尖上滴落，当他向上瞄的时候，就能看见它们尖端的小点。他的犄角华光四溢，如同黑暗里的灯塔。Will撇嘴微笑起来。就连那支叛逆的角也让他心生喜爱，以前他总是抱怨它弯曲扭折，奇形怪状，可此刻每一处弧度都显得如此富有美感，像是一件独一无二的珍宝。

 

Will听见一声尖叫，低下去，静默了。然后又一声。

他的犄角还在滴水，终于他的膝盖撑不住了，软倒下来。撞上地面之前，一只手臂，结实，熟悉，环抱住他的腰际，让他保持站立。Hannibal微笑，气息吹在他湿润的耳垂上。

还不到时候，Will。

穿过走道，Will被拽进3号房间，房门被仓促地关上。一个男人一个女人，两具尸体交叠躺在门边，身上带着烟味和山区的气息。Hannibal将他们的钥匙放在床头柜上，将Will带到简朴的双人床边。Will栽倒在棉被里，发出轻柔的呻吟，他听见自己的声音，犹如低低的挽歌。Hannibal粗暴地扯掉他身上又湿又重的衣物时，颤栗再一次夺取了他的身体。

Will看见Hannibal的牙齿。

还不到时候。

注：chico encantadour： 可爱的小男孩。


	29. 心不变

外面已经全黑了，雨点子弹一样打在窗玻璃上，Will被含在Hannibal口中。

湿透的护工制服被扔在床尾，浸潮了深蓝色的地毯。两具尸体一起叠在角落里，婚戒在他们手指上微微发亮。厚重的窗帘只被拉起半幕，没被遮住的那一半窗户里透进来旅馆招牌发出的的黯淡的霓虹灯光，黄色的，粉色的，平铺在黑暗的房间里，斜斜地躺在Will身体上；粉色落在Will的腹部，黄色落在Hannibal头发上。当他在动作中睁开眼睛，当他看着床上的Will像鱼钩上的活饵一样扭动，光又都沉在他瞳孔里。

“H-Hannibal—”

Hannibal口腔内的灼热和潮湿是这样熟悉，同时又带来全新的感觉。舌头的每一次戳刺，手腕的每一次轻弹都引起激流般的快感，仿佛洪水席卷而至。Hannibal舔舐，Will仰起脖子喘气，Hannibal吞咽，Will便被拉回水下窒息。他的涎液多么温暖。

Will张开的眼睛终于因为受不住冲击而合起，手指绝望地攀附着床头柜。他再次被拽到水面之下，喉咙深处发出一声湿漉漉的惊呼。液态的热量灌进他的心脏，他的心脏膨胀收缩到极限，将它大股压出，血管里熔岩流淌。一寸一寸覆盖他的身体，Hannibal鲜红的嘴唇一寸一寸地掠夺他。

他的腹部收紧了，膝盖被Hannibal架上肩膀，Hannibal空出的那只手划过他的大腿，静静地覆在他紧绷的腹部，浸在霓虹灯粉色的光晕里。几英里之外，一道闪电划破天际，霎时间满屋银蓝，同时Will低头望去，在自己的哭叫和抽泣声中，他看见Hannibal前额上湿掉的刘海，看见他背部，肩膀和胯部肌肉的坚实棱角。然后在那一刹那，雷声响彻前一秒的纯然寂静之中，Will说，“Miss，”清晰犹如婚礼的钟声。接着轰鸣来临，Will喷射出液体，身上的每一块肌肉都在痉挛。热量渗透全身。

Will吞下了太阳。Hannibal吞下了Will。*

Hannibal没有漏掉一滴，他细心地将Will舔净，仿佛他粗心洒落的是液体宝石：水一样晶莹的钻石，枫糖浆一样浓郁的蓝宝石。Will还处在余韵的飘然与阵痛中，四肢绵软，嘴角上翘，但Hannibal把他从床上拽起来，拖向浴室。他对Will说还没到休息的时候，他说仅点起火是不够的，Will必须沸腾。

浴室的灯被打开，炫目的明亮，与黑暗的卧室对比鲜明。Will抬手遮住眼睛，Hannibal打开淋浴，温度调到最高。然后他转过身，抓住迷迷瞪瞪，晕晕乎乎的Will，拉着他的手腕踏进淋浴间，站到水流滚热的花洒下。雨水和汗液离开躯体，汇在脚下流走了。

热水鼓点一样打在Will背上，那儿的皮肤迅速成了鲜艳的粉色。他闭上眼，嘴唇半张着，一个模糊的微笑。水蒸气绕着他的犄角，似乎在发出轻柔的呲呲响声。比起那间他以为将是自己葬身之所的冰冷牢房，这里太像是一个梦境了。

Hannibal站在他身前，淋浴间不大，他们挨得很近。他湿漉的双手捧住Will的脸，一开始极其温柔，然后变得用力。修长的手指托着Will的下颌，左手拇指蹭过Will面颊上的伤疤，右手拇指将Will的上唇翻开，露出雪白锋利的獠牙。

“我绝不会允许那发生。”

Will睁眼，长长的睫毛下，眼珠如同纯净的绿宝石。他对上Hannibal幽深的凝视。

“就像我不会允许一个偷猎者杀死一只狮子一样。”

Hannibal的指尖轻微颤动了一下，又很快更紧地按进Will皮肤里，他低头将嘴唇压在Will唇上。这个吻扎实而虔诚。

“你知道为什么吗，Will？”亲吻结束时他开口问道。

Will抬起手来覆上Hannibal的双腕，握紧它们。因为狮子应在野外死去。

“是的，Will。”

当水流开始变冷时，Hannibal关上了花洒。他用一条大毛巾擦干自己和Will两人，然后用它去抹镜子上的水蒸气，镜子很大，他只抹掉中下方的一块。接着他回身，扔掉毛巾，将Will暖烘烘的赤裸身体拢进怀里，亲吻落下，侵略后者柔软的唇舌，力道如此凶残以至于它尝起来像是愤怒。Will以相同的方式回应他。尽管手上水迹未干，他还是尽可能地抓紧对方。Hannibal是一道山脊，两侧皆为无尽深渊。 

Hannibal推着Will直到大理石台的边沿压进Will的脊背。热烈的亲吻渐渐温和，水汽使它更加潮润，涎液交融，涂在他们的舌头和嘴唇上。Will的獠牙被舔吻，犄角被爱抚。Hannibal一只手圈住牛角般的那支的根部，另一只手沿腰侧向上，握住Will的胸骨，拇指绕着前胸的突起磨蹭。接着他用双手抚过Will还蒙着水雾的两肋，每几秒就停下来揉捏，像是为了确信Will真的存在。

Hannibal的嘴挪开了，Will想那是为了呼吸。

他们前额相抵。Hannibal的目光落到Will粉色泛红，湿润发亮的唇瓣上。他们之间还挂连着一丝细细的，半透明的银线。Will也垂下眼盯着它。随后Hannibal呼出一口气，切断了这微弱的连接，紧接着猛地将Will转过个儿去，让他面朝着雾蒙蒙的镜面。把Will按倒在大理石台上，Will的惊呼还卡在嗓子里，Hannibal已经毫不犹豫地用两根手指刺入Will体内。似乎只在眨眼之间他便用膝盖分开Will的双腿，握住Will的髋骨，稍稍调整了一下位置，然后——

“Hannibal！”Will惊叫，声音在雾气中微微震颤。Hannibal残暴地一推到底，胯骨狠狠撞上Will的臀部，Will的绿眼睛瞪大了，玻璃珠一样光滑透明。他的笑容无比灿烂。他的前臂和前额都贴在冰凉的台面上。脖子上血管暴起，拳头颤巍巍地松开一点，手掌根抵着大理石，手指痉挛着试图抓住点什么。Hannibal不予丝毫怜悯，反而将手伸向Will那支叛逆的，备受主人谴责却格外得Hannibal偏爱的犄角。Hannibal握紧它向后拽起，迫使Will抬起头，迫使他完完全全地看见镜中自己的映像。

透过稀薄的白色雾气，他看进自己星芒万千的瞳孔。他身体鲜红，汗液和水珠滴落而下。黑发卷曲垂落在额头和耳侧。獠牙寒光闪烁。脸上的伤痕被高热蒸腾成粉色。犄角熠熠生辉。

是啊，莽苍世界，人类看不见的东西太多了。

Will没有要求他们看见。

Will只是看着自己的眼睛，感到深处什么东西被牵动了。海床之下，地核之里。亡者国度，熔岩深渊。地狱火。然后，是的，然后又向上——他的心，拴在一根弦上，穿过烈火与海水。再向上，向着空中。教堂的尖顶更上，神殿的石像更上。太阳与繁星。寂静的天堂。

Hannibal撞进他，另一只手抓住Will腰胯，圆钝的指甲掐破皮肤。

你在这里。

Will眼里烈焰盛放。是的，我在这里。

Will用力向后迎上Hannibal不断的凶狠的撞击，他们胸腔中同时响起轰鸣。Hannibal上身折压在Will身上。他猛力咬进Will后颈，牙齿陷进皮肉，保持，保持，推向更深，直到他的身体彻底失控，液体喷薄而出，灌进Will体内。他战栗时发出的绝望的低吼激起Will身体热烈的回应，刹那间他的身体违背意志激烈地到达高潮—大量的白色液体喷洒在大理石台和下面的木柜上。

Hannibal在Will身体里停留了很久很久，直到他不得不离开。他的牙齿终于放开对Will血迹斑斑的脖子的钳制，嘴巴向下移动到Will的肩胛骨之间，嘴唇张开印下数不清的吻。Will低低地微弱地喘着气。他们经受的一切疼痛，都被爱所穿透又缝合，变得如此美丽。

*

 

他们离开旅馆时将近凌晨一点。雨点节奏平稳地敲击在水泥地上和草丛里。街灯明亮，一两辆车的前灯扫过旅店的停车场。他们从那对夫妻身上拿走了钥匙，还有男人行李箱里的一些衣物。他带了几顶棒球帽，Hannibal和Will取了两顶分别扣在头上。他们还从男人的后口袋里拿了一把折叠刀。此刻站在街边，Hannibal按了一下遥控锁上的开锁键，近处一辆Pontiac车响了一声回应。他们钻进座位，发动车辆。

街上基本没什么车辆，除了警车，巴尔的摩警局的警灯依旧到处闪烁。Will坐在副驾座里，平静地望着它们。路上有些颠簸，车窗外景色一幕幕后退，加油站，公交站台，离城公路上，都停着警车。

车内音响放着一首低沉的歌，人们在唱着丘比特，唱他多么诚实，从无谎言。

Will慢慢地从鼻腔呼出一口气，头向后倚靠在座位上。红光蓝光交错映亮他的面容，他把帽檐又往下压了些。每一个红灯的路口，Hannibal看向他，看着他搭在安全带上的苍白手指。它们在颤抖。

*

 

四下安静无声，Will轻轻地扣响前门。

尽管是深夜，这座房屋里上上下下的窗户里还亮着灯。雨夜的蒙蒙雾气中，每个窗口都散出一团昏黄的光晕。Will将帽子从头上摘下，握在手心，手臂垂于身侧。门后传出一点响动，Will感觉到一只眼睛透过窥视孔望向自己。然后门打开，Jack手里拿着一把枪，枪口直对他的胸口。他穿着一条黑色的便裤，一件棉衬衫，衣摆一半掖进裤腰里，一半挂在外边。

他的手没动。一动不动。

Will看着他。

“Will，”Jack说，极为迅速地向外左右扫视了一下。“Hannibal在哪儿？”

Will抬起下巴，慢慢地举起双手，帽子从手里掉落。他张开手给Jack看自己空无一物的掌心，还有，他的右肋处，毛衣上暗红的污迹。那里的皮肤被割开，血淌出来蘸红了米色的织料。Will低头看它，又把视线转向Jack。“Hannibal。”他说。

Jack皱起眉头，握枪的手指紧了一紧，然后他后退一步。“进来，”他说，紧盯着Will的动作，后者镇定自若地走进门廊。Jack的起居室还是他印象中的样子，不过更乱了些。“转身。”

Will照做，手臂还举在身侧。为了显示真实性，他龇牙抽了口气，好像右肋上的伤口让他疼痛难忍。

Jack走过来，绕着他转了几圈，然后从上到下拍打检查他全身，一处都不放过。Will无所事事地站着，悠然打量着屋里的布置。他在房间对面的镜子里瞥见了自己的模样。镜子宽而高，他和Jack的身形都映在其中。明亮的镜面里，Will的犄角在发光。

Jack检查完了，起身慢慢走开一点距离，低下枪。Will放下手臂的时候他看了看Will的右肋，说：“没想到只这么点伤你就从他那儿逃出来了。上次他可是把你开了膛。”

Will小心地点点头。

Jack叹气，把另一边衬衫掖好。“医院那帮蠢货说你们俩逃走了，我问什么时候。他们说都几个小时了。我刚才打算出去帮着找你的。”

Will点头。

“他们告诉我警方已经封锁了所有出城的路径；机场，巴士站台，火车站都有人盯着。”Jack的肩膀绷直了，“你是怎么到这儿来的，Will？”

Will从镜中自己的映像上收回目光，转头望向Jack。Jack棕黑的，棕黑的眼睛。它们如此疲惫。他肯定听说了Alana的事情。Will想，看看他对你做了什么，Jack。不只是Hannibal，而是命运。诞生是多么具有创伤性啊，不是吗？有的存活，成长，有的就是死胎。我们再次逃离时你哭泣了吗，Jack，像我一样哭泣？你有没有尖叫求生，还是缩成一团，枯萎消失？现在你还为我感到抱歉吗？还是只是单纯的懊悔？当一个偷猎者射击狮子，如果打偏了他会感到懊悔吗？

你就打偏了。

见Will沉默不语，Jack长叹一声。“你得帮我抓住他，说真的这次。我必须把你拷上，然后我们马上就出发。”Jack转身走向楼梯，地毯在他脚下发出轻微的咯吱声，右手里的手枪随着步伐在身侧摆动。他即将踏上第一阶楼梯的刹那，Will扑向他的右臂，上方楼梯转角的阴影中，Hannibal瞄准他的左臂俯冲下来。

Jack大吼一声。他听起来很惊讶，Will想，同时抱住那条手臂猛力后扳，直到肩膀处咔地发出一声脱臼的脆响。

你惊讶吗，Jack？Will听见Hannibal拽脱了另一条手臂。你不该惊讶的，花一点心思你就该看出来，你该看见Hannibal没有操纵我对他的爱。它是自由的，野性的，生机蓬勃的，从我的最本源生长出来。

手枪掉在地板上，紧接着Jack瘫倒在地。Will将它提起，来回晃荡了几次，漫不经心地打量着它。Hannibal大步走向Jack，后者蹬踹着后退，直到背部撞上了一张毛绒沙发的侧面。他的手臂僵硬地支棱在身体两边，眼睛瞪大，目光从一步步逼近的Hannibal移向几步之外的Will，恳求的眼神。

“Will，”Jack喊道。

Will依然盯着枪，轻声嗯了一声作为回答。

“Will，别让他这么做。”

血管从Hannibal前臂上凸起，但他的声音依旧是冷静的。“Will没有让我做任何事情。他的欲求和我的早已相交相溶。不再有任何分歧了。”

Jack的目光没有闪躲。“Will，拜托了。想想Hannibal都做了什么。好好想一想。”

终于，Will垂下眼睛看向Jack。他把手枪插进牛仔裤的后腰，朝后者走去。他停在他的狩猎伴侣身侧，然后极缓慢的，他将视线从Jack身上移向Hannibal的黑云翻滚的眼眸。

他好好想了想。

不远处，雨水柔和的鼓点中，警笛没完没了地鸣啸。在逼近。Will把目光重新投回Jack，一边眉毛挑起。他跪下，Hannibal走上前去，微微弓身，一只手把住Jack的后颈，将他固定住，没有理会后者愈加厉害的挣扎和诅咒。

Will想过了。

 

*注：Will吞下了太阳。Hannibal吞下了Will。  
原文为： Will swallows the sun. Hannibal swallows Will.


	30. ...给每一个人

“啊！然后呢，Papa？然后发生什么了？”

“我们把那部分内容留给Will吧。”

“Daddy？”

Will笑了。他柔和地望向Hannibal，然后转头凝视Abigail。她小鹿般的眼睛睁得圆圆，在日轮下闪动着微光。两只小手握成拳头，一并抵在胸前。她迫切地想要知道他们的故事，上一次他们分别来看她的时候她是那么忧虑。如今Hannibal和Will终于重聚，在同一个空间和时间之内，在彼此身旁。Will想这大概是所有孩子的渴望：家长永不分离，全心全意地陪他们玩耍，逗他们开心。这时的Abigail看起来比曾经的任何时刻都要快乐，溪水在她身后淙淙流淌，太阳在林间投下金色的光束。Will现在注视着的，是她幸福的顶峰。

我吃掉了他的脸。Will扬起眉毛。我们不能停留太久…当时有很多警察正赶过来，我们能听见。他的头骨上只剩下几缕皮肤了，但他还在呼吸，还有感觉，还能发出咯咯的声音。Jack，他真的非常顽强。所以最后我咬断了他的颈静脉，节省时间。

Abigail的眼睛亮了，就像一个孩子听到最喜欢的超级英雄终于击垮了反派一样。“都是因为他以为你是他的朋友，对吧Daddy？”她的目光移向Hannibal。“但是他不明白，不是吗？家人……血缘是更重要的，对吧？”

“是的，Abigail，”Hannibal说。他握住她一只惨白的手，拇指抚摩过骨节。“没有什么比血亲更重要。”

Abigail满足地叹息了一声，随即又兴奋地转头看向Will。“然后呢？然后怎么了？”褐色的头发随着她的动作波动了一下，在一个瞬间，以一个微妙地角度，阳光把它变得比最鲜艳的秋叶都要光彩夺目。

Will大笑。

Hannibal朝她微笑。“然后我们就来这里见你了，Abigail。”

女孩儿咕哝着肯定不只这么简单，他们肯定跳过了什么情节，于是Hannibal向她保证说这就是完整的故事了。Will看着他们，心里有一点难受，他的笑声熄灭了，留下面容上一个寂寥的微笑。Hannibal有事情没有说，他没有说回到宫殿时他们先去了门厅，诺曼礼拜堂。赞美诗在穹顶下悠扬回响，红色蜡烛，温柔的光点。Hannibal和Will坐在祷告的长椅上，金色的柔和的圣歌环绕在他们身边。

Will的双手在颤抖，手指交错，夹在膝盖中间。他背脊弓起，头埋得很低。全身紧绷，每一根神经都像是被拉到极限的琴弦。鞋子不停地轻拍地面，回声。短促的挫败的哼鸣不受控制地从唇边漏出，哽噎，听起来像是啜泣，可是哭声被卡在嗓子里。Will在剧痛中咬住下唇，一只手向上拽住自己的头发撕扯。他痛苦至此，却始终没有眼泪能流出来。他的脸颊通红，干燥。为什么？他这是怎么了？为什么他无法——

然后，无比轻柔的，膝盖上覆上一个温暖的重量。Will的脚停住了，眼睛望向Hannibal放在自己膝头的手。他发出一声细弱的哀鸣，抬头凝视他的伴侣的面容。Hannibal神色平静，却满脸泪水。Will看见了，霎时间恐惧和了然同时击中了他。他双手抓住Hannibal的手，尖声喊叫，前额紧紧地抵上Hannibal的胸口。他感觉到Hannibal的泪水顺着他的犄角流淌下来，淌进他的头发里，淌进他的耳廓。唱诗班的歌声又响起了。

此刻，Will将目光从Abigail转向Hannibal。后者对上了他的眼眸，眼神交触了一瞬，然后Hannibal会意地又转过头望着Abigail。女孩儿在格子呢外套和笨重胶鞋的衬托下显得十分瘦弱，蓝色的眼睛大而天真。“Abigail，我们该离开了。”

Abigail的嘴抿了起来。“这么快？你们才刚来没多久呢，Papa。Daddy，跟Papa说你想留在这儿陪我好不好？”

Will握住她的另一只手。我想永远待在这里，Abigail。我们都想。但如果我们再不走的话，就会被捉住了。

她叹气。“唉，我大概明白了。不过你们下次再来的时候，会给我讲更多故事吗？”

Will没有说话。

Hannibal点点头。“会的，Abigail。”

厚厚的衣服里，她像个精巧的木偶娃娃。她用力握了握他们的手，然后松开了。当Hannibal和Will迈步后退时，Abigail温和的，缥缈的表情融化了，一种全然不同的神色浮上她的脸庞，平和，沉寂，犹如严冬冰封的湖面。她抬起一只手，撩开垂过肩膀的长发，露出左侧的脖颈：鲜血淋漓，皮肉掀开，还是那个雨夜时的模样。

她说：“我很高兴你们没有让Jack动手。”她用一根手指触碰那里被撕裂的血肉。“这是只留给家人的。”

Will注视着她：细白的手指在暗红的切口上慢慢划动。他点头，庄重地，缓慢地，一次，两次，然后又快速点了好几下，他的心跳在加快。Hannibal垂首，低低地，像是一次鞠躬。他们同时转身，朝着宫殿走去。到达露台时他们回头望向Abigail。她站在卵石密布的河滩上，胳膊举过头顶，大幅地来回挥动着。

*

 

暗蓝的天际泛出粉色，雨云变薄。巴尔的摩满城湿透，喘息不停。巴尔的摩在狂怒中号叫，警笛呼啸，警灯闪烁，警员尽数出动。警犬，枪支，防暴装备。麻醉枪被扔到一旁。备好烟雾弹，穿上防弹背心。巴尔的摩接住FBI的援手，同心协力他们加固街道周边的防守。他们通知市民待在家中，锁紧家门。巴尔的摩必须忏悔，为它精神病院的失责，和因此死去的人们。这是不可推卸的罪责。向Alana Bloom忏悔，向Jack Crawford 忏悔。还有，巴尔的摩必须向两位年轻的警员忏悔。他们最先到达Jack Crawford的住宅，随后被发现死在屋里的地板上，脖子折断，格洛克22s手枪不知所踪。

巴尔的摩必须为它打偏的子弹道歉。他们会重新瞄准，并且保证这一次绝不失手。

*

 

Will的后背嘭地撞上建筑的后墙，他身上一层细汗，雨水打湿的衣服上沾着草叶和血迹。他的刘海粘在前额上，眼睛半开半合。格洛克握在手里，枪口指着小巷的巷口。他喘得很急，换气时笑声从粗重的呼吸声之间漏出来。Hannibal和他一样，边笑边喘，边用肩膀猛撞建筑的后门，一下，两下，不倦不怠，撞击多年前警局用来封锁后门的木板。远处的灯光变淡了，在黎明渐渐亮起的晨曦之下黯然失色。

警笛声。

Hannibal终于撞破木板。他的格洛克被卡在后侧裤腰处。他身上也溅满血迹，有细小的血滴飞溅到他的面颊上，凝固成为暗红的装点。Will跟着他进入黑暗的楼房内部，完全依靠Hannibal引路。尽管他来过这里，却从不曾以这种方式进来。事实上他根本不知道有这么一条通道存在。他们一齐推开一座古旧的书橱。因经年无人照管，木架已经被蛀蚀。书橱后有一道门，Hannibal穿过它走进一条廊道，然后是另一扇门，这一扇没有被封住。Will紧跟在Hannibal身后，一路上下左右地顾盼，满怀爱意地。 

又一扇被木板钉死的门，Hannibal和Will轮番侧着身撞击，它没能支撑太久。当这一扇砰地一声打开，气味瞬时间洪水一般吞没了Will：最上层是灰尘和樟脑丸。在那之下，是类似于图书馆--或者说大量的书籍--的气味，尽管实际上它们早已被没收一空，只剩下三面书架萧索地立在办公室二层。然后再向下，更为安静而隐秘的，是Hannibal曾经的气味，Will第一次来这里见他时他身上的气味，他们的气味完美融合之前Hannibal自己的气味。

Will深深地将它吸进鼻腔。他正站在Hannibal的旧办公室里。地毯被卷起收走，大多数家具上蒙着白布。墙上的画作都不见了。办公室顶头高高的窗户被木板封住，却没有被封死。粉色的天光透过板间的间隙漏进房间，暗暗的微微发凉，还带着昨夜的潮气。

Will望着这一切。心脏缓慢地绞作一团。

“我能记起我们在这里的每一次交谈，Will。”Hannibal说。他在盖着厚布的皮椅边徘徊。曾经那么多次他和Will面对面地说话—提问，回答，引导，驳斥—他都坐在这张椅子上。Hannibal把白布拉下，露出黑色的皮面。“像电影一样在我脑中回放。”

Will微笑，向后靠在白布覆盖的办公桌上。桌沿硌到了插在后腰的手枪，于是他将它拿出来，放在旁边的桌面上。

我没有你那样出色的记忆力，Dr. Lecter。但是我能…感觉到。就像我们，曾经的我们，还在这里，来来回回地走动。谈话。你触碰我。那些时刻从我身体里流淌过去。这间房间是…

“一切开始融合的地方。”Hannibal说。

一切开始融合的地方。

沉默蔓延在他们之间，直到警笛声慢慢地变响，大概就在两条街之外。Will抬眼，穿过窗户上木板间一道水平的空隙，粉色和金色的光开始流泻进来，越来越湍急，越来越明亮，像是涨水的河流。

Will走过硬木地板，拉掉Hannibal对面的皮椅上的遮布，它滑落在地，叠成一堆。Will坐进椅子里。他望了望桌上的手枪，接着转头面向窗户。光束里，灰尘的微粒缓缓浮动。Will抬起手，心神不宁地拽住牛角般的那支犄角。

他迟疑了半秒。我以为，在精神病院…我以为我能说服Jack放我们走。我没有跟你说过这件事。当时我试图跟他解释，用跟你交流的方式，尽管他不是你。他看着我，很认真地。他往很深的地方去看了，我以为他能看见。

Hannibal右侧的脸上镀着晨曦，左侧的脸上溅着血点。你认为在看见你之后他会放走你，Will？

放走我或杀死我。一旦他意识到他面前站着的是什么样的怪物，就只有这两种选择了。

Hannibal点头。

但是最终，他只是觉得我疯了。

“你觉得你疯了吗？”

问题凝重地悬在空气里。Will握住另一边那支叛逆的犄角，闭上眼睛。警笛呼号，越来越响，越来越近。Will再次睁开眼睛。

和你一起。

Hannibal的视线平稳沉静，从上到下抚过Will。“是的，”他说，“我也是，Will。”

警笛声此起彼伏连成一片，更多响动传来。低而重的脚步声包围了建筑，Will的脑袋随着它们一下下跳痛，太吵了，太吵了。他的左眼抽了一下，然后他再次望向窗户。视线能及的小片天空里雨云已经散去，流进来的光这样纯澈，是天堂的光辉。外面声音很响，被扩音器放得更大，他们在喊Hannibal和Will的名字。这些噪音烧灼着Will的神智，烧得他失去了连贯思考的能力。他竭力克制自己身体的冲动：肌肉绷紧，瞳孔收缩，牙齿龇出。他呼气，起身，走过Hannibal身边，停在桌子前。他慢慢地拿起枪，转身时他看见Hannibal也已站起，格洛克握在手中。

他们走到一起，相隔半步面对面站定。Will抬眼望进那双雾霭沉沉的眼睛。他在淋淋鲜血中注视过它们，他在早餐餐桌上注视过它们。

Hannibal的唇角微微翘起，胸腔里发出一声轻笑。他倾身向前，将自己的前额碰在Will的前额上，紧紧相抵，感觉就好像Hannibal想要和Will融为一体。

Hannibal在大笑，哽塞嘶哑，但确确实实的是笑声。他张开嘴唇在Will额头正中印下一个用力的吻。然后他移开嘴唇，将枪口抵在刚刚亲吻过的位置。

前门门外，候诊室里，有人，很多人在撞击木板。有人在大喊着要Will Graham立刻开门，有人在大喊着要Hannibal Lecter缴械投降。

Will举枪抵上Hannibal的前额，枪口轻微地挪动着想要找准最好的位置。Hannibal帮他调整了一下手腕的角度，然后望进Will柔和的大眼睛里，无数次他迷失其中，在狩猎场上，在床帏之间。Will咯咯地笑了。

他咬了咬下唇，说，“Don’t miss, Hannibal.”

Hannibal的喉结涌动了一下，“Don’t miss, Will.”

他们没有。

 

End

 

*注：1. 这段对话的原文为  
“你觉得你疯了吗？” “Do you think you are mad?”

和你一起。 I am mad with you.

“是的，”他说，“我也是，Will。” “Yes,” he says, “I am mad with you too, Will.”

Be mad with 这个双重含义，水平有限实在翻不出来，大家自行体会吧。

 

2\. Will说出的最后一句话“Don’t miss, Hannibal.”正是他能（只能）说出的三个词，并且这句话里词的顺序与他学会这三个词的次序恰巧相反（10章学会Hannibal，15章Miss，25章Don’t），如同时间倒转，他摔下悬崖后的新生命被倒回，回到他刚刚在Hannibal身边诞生的时刻，在现实中同时他也在Hannibal身边死去。


End file.
